A Time To Love
by speed-of-ygo
Summary: Jaden moves to a new city, which means transferring to a new school. He meets his childhood friend there and makes new friends, Yusei being one of them. They both develop feelings for each other, but how will the difficult issues affect their relationship? Starshipping
1. Chapter 1

This is my first starshipping fanfic, so sorry If it's crappy. It's pretty different from other starshipping stories I've read. In my story Jaden and Yusei live in the same time period. This story has nothing to do with the BBT movie. Please tell me if I have any mistakes and review! Well, I hope you all like it!

I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters used in the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

There were so many people outside the high school. Everybody was with their group of friends. I felt left out. My uniform was different from theirs. When I first enrolled into this school, I didn't like the school uniform. The school required me to wear it but since when did I ever listen to adults? While the other students, mainly the male students, wore a blue blazer, a white dress shirt under the blazer and a red tie, I was wearing a red blazer and a black shirt under my blazer. I don't like to wear ties. I still wore the black jeans we're required to wear. My shoes were also different from the other students.

As I walked around the crowds of students, many would look at me with a disgusted look. Am I that different from others? I stopped by a tall red maple tree and skimmed around nervously. I'm rarely nervous. I'm always energetic and cheerful, but today I wasn't. I don't know anybody here. Except for one person.

"Jaden!" A voice called.

I turned around to see my best friend, Johan, running up to me. Johan and I are childhood friends. Johan and I are very much alike. We're both energetic and cheerful all the time. We're also competitive. Johan moved away in eighth grade. It was the worst school year for me. We did everything together. When he moved away, I was alone, I didn't have any other friends beside Johan. However, I did eventually make friends.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Johan exclaimed. His emerald eyes lit up with joy. Johan was always happy when I'm around him.

"It's been so long since we last saw each other!" I grinned. I was trying my best to not let Johan see I was nervous. He was silent. I looked up to see him with a blank face.

"You're nervous. Right?" He asked. I stared at him, wide-eyed. I guess I'm that obvious.

"Uh yeah. I'm never this nervous." I muttered.

Johan and I looked up to the school when the bell rang. We watched as the students all piled into the school. This made me even more nervous. There were so many people, plus the school is huge!I feel like I'm going to get lost inside.

"Don't worry! I know how you feel. I was nervous when I started school here." Johan put his arm around my shoulders. He looked at me with a warm smile. "Well, come on let's get to class!"

* * *

I nervously entered my first hour class. I stood in front of the class like an idiot. It was embarrassing. The teacher abruptly stopped talking when I entered the room. She looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Class, we have a new student today." She spoke to the class. She then turned to me and asked, "Can you please tell the class your full name?"

I looked at everybody in the class. "My name is Jaden Yuki." I said softly. Some students gave me a disgust look, others didn't care to look at me. I was a bit disappointed. 'Guess it's going to take a long time to make friends here.' I thought to myself.

"Thank you, Jaden. Now, your seat is the empty one by Yusei." The teacher spoke.

I looked to where she was pointing. Perfect. A seat near the window. I walked towards my desk and quickly sat down. I scanned around the room and could see the other students weren't really paying attention. Some were falling asleep and others were looking around the room, just like I was.

One person caught my attention. He was sitting next to me. He had black spiky hair with yellow like, lightning bolts. His hair looked soft. I looked at his uniform closely. Looks like he doesn't follow the dress code either. He still wore the blue blazer except he was wearing a black shirt with a red symbol under his blazer. He was wearing tight dark blue jeans and dark brown boots. His blazer and black shirt looked a bit tight on him. You could see his toned chest, shoulders and arms. He's good-looking.

I blushed madly at the thought. I tore my gaze away from the young male. I looked back at him and noticed he was staring at me. I gazed at his sharp deep blue eyes. I've never seen blue eyes like his I thought. I gave him a small smile. He looked at me for a few more seconds and went back to staring at the teacher. He looked very serious. He's very different from the other students.

I didn't pay attention to the teacher. I gazed outside the window. I could feel this year will somehow be tiresome.

* * *

School was going by really slow and I was already tired. This was my last class before lunch. I couldn't wait for lunch. Lunch is my favorite part of the day. "I wonder if the cafeteria will have fried shrimp?" I asked myself. I arrived to my class and noticed there weren't many kids in the room yet. Guess I'm early. I thought to myself.

"Were you working on that motorcycle again?!" A voice asked.

"Seriously, Yusei. You look horrible! You need sleep!" An Australian accent yelled.

Their voices caught my attention. I looked towards the source of the voices and saw a young teenaged girl with burgundy hair and a tall young male with blonde hair. They were both talking to- Gahh! It was the same guy who sat next to me in my first hour class! I listened carefully to their conversation. The burgundy girl and the male with the Australian accent were both arguing to the black-haired male how he hasn't been sleeping much lately. No wonder, he looked tired.

The young burgundy girl noticed I was staring at them. "You're the new student, right?" She asked.

"Yeah". I responded.

"My name is Aki and this is Jack." She said as she pointed to young blonde male. "Oh and this is Yusei." She pointed to the black-haired male. Ah, that's his name. _Yusei_. "What's your name?" Aki asked.

As I was about to reply, Yusei interrupted. "His name is Jaden". I looked at Yusei and blushed.

"Oh, well nice to meet you, Jaden!" Aki exclaimed as she took my hand and smiled. "Sorry If we were bothering you. It's just that Yusei is always working on his motorcycle and rarely gets sleep."

"Oh, that's okay. I really didn't mind it." I replied.

"Class is starting. Better get to our seats." Jack announced.

I sat at an empty desk next to Yusei. Yusei was staring at me again. He quickly turned his head away when I noticed. Why am i always stuck to him?

* * *

"So how do you feel about school?" Johan asked.

I kept my eyes fixed on whatever was in front of me. Johan and I were going outside of the cafeteria to eat our lunch. Unfortunately, they weren't serving fried shrimp. I thought about the question Johan asked me and finally came up with an answer.

"Well, it's different. I feel like I don't fit in though. I miss being my cheerful self, but everybody around me are giving me disgusted looks. I've only met three people so far."

Johan looked at me with a sad look. "I'm sorry that's how you feel, Jaden." He then smiled and said, "Don't worry, that'll all change within a few days or so. Trust me."

"Hey, Johan!" A voice called.

Johan and I turned around to see an orange spiky haired male. He had a wide grin on his face. "Is that your best friend you're always talking about?" He asked.

"Ha! Hey, Crow! Yeah, this is him." Johan laughed. He turned to me and said, "Jaden this is Crow, a good friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you, Crow." I grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Jaden. Say why don't you guys sit with my friends and I." Crow suggested.

"Sure, why not. Come on Jaden." said Johan. I followed Johan as he followed Crow. We soon stopped in front of the red maple tree from earlier. Aki, Jack and Yusei were also there.

"Guys, Johan and Jaden are going to eat with us today." Crow told his friends.

Aki and Jack looked up, while Yusei had his gazed fixed on the ground still eating his lunch.

"Jaden! Johan! Lunch will be fun with you two." Aki exclaimed.

As we sat down, I turned to Johan and asked him, "You know them?"

"Yeah. We became friends when I started school here."

"Oh." I looked at everybody. They were happy, except Yusei. He wasn't looking at the ground anymore. He was looking at everybody, but not joining the conversation. He looked calm but so serious.

"We should go to the new arcade, after school." Crow's voice broke my thoughts.

"I think that's a great idea." Johan agreed.

"I want to go. Do you want to go, Jack?" Aki turned to Jack.

"I don't care. I don't have anything to do after school."

"It's settled then. We're going to the arcade!" Crow cheered. He turned to Yusei and asked, "Are you going, Yusei?"

"No." we were all shocked from his response.

"Why not?" Aki questioned.

"I have to work on my motorcycle. Sorry. Maybe some other time." He said with a serious tone.

"Come on! You're always working on that motorcycle." Crow yelled. Crow was getting angry at Yusei.

"I'm sorry. I really need to finish working on it."

Everybody was quiet. Nobody knew what to say. Crow had his arms crossed and had his back turned away from Yusei. Jack wasn't paying attention and was still eating his lunch. Johan and Aki sat next to each other disappointed. I had to do something.

"Please, Yusei." I begged. "Please, come to the arcade with us. You need to have some fun once in a while. The motorcycle is not going anywhere. So what if you don't fix it for one day? Nothing bad is going to happen." Yusei looked at me with wide eyes. "Please, come with us, Yusei."

No doubt was Yusei shocked. His eyes grew soft the longer he looked at me. He sighed. "Okay, I'll go with you guys." I smiled big at him.

The others were all shocked. They looked at me and at Yusei. I was hoping he would say yes. He's different and I want to know more about him. I want to know Yusei better. Better than anyone else.

* * *

That was the first chapter! Sorry if it's not so great. Please review and favorite!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** "**Finally! School is over. Aah! My shoulders hurt!" I whined. I rubbed my shoulders roughly. School was always tiring for me. Though, I was happy school was over. "Johan! I'm so excited, we're actually going to an arcade!" I exclaimed. I clapped with joy. I had a big smile on my face.

"Gee, Jaden! Calm down!." Johan yelled at me. "You always get like this after school. This is why people find you weird." Johan crossed his arms and gave me an annoyed look. Johan always gets annoyed when I get really energetic. He finds me tiresome.

"You're so mean to me, Johan!" I pouted at him. Johan scoffed and turned away from me. I gasped. "Well sorry! I can't help it!" I yelled at him.

"Can't help what?" A voice asked. I turned around and saw Crow, Aki and Jack walking towards us. Aki seemed really excited about going to the arcade. She was smiling big. Crow was pretty happy too. Jack, well he really doesn't care. He's like Yusei, but Jack shows more emotions. Wait, where is Yusei? He's not with Crow and the others. I looked behind them but didn't see him. I wonder where he is.

"What's wrong, Jaden?" Aki asked. She seemed worry about me. "You keep looking around."

"Where's Yusei?" I asked them. I started fidgeting with my hands. I was getting really worried. Why am I worrying about him? I just met him today. Maybe it's just that I'm really hoping he comes with us to the arcade. I couldn't hide the frown on my face. What's wrong with me? I barely know him!

"We don't know. We were going to ask you two, but I guess you guys don't know where he is either." said Crow. He looked disappointed. Aki almost had tears in her eyes. Jack kept checking the time on his phone.

"What's going on? Where's Yusei?" Johan questioned. He had calmed down from me annoying him. He looked at each of us, confused.

"Why would he do this?!" screamed Aki. I have never seen her this way. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. "All he cares about is his motorcycle! I thought he would come with us only because Jaden was also coming along." She cried out. Her statement, had surprised me. Why would Yusei only come along if I was going? Jack put his arms around her and tried to calm her down. "What if he ditched us?" She managed to say through her soft sobs.

"Why would I ditch you guys?" Came a deep voice. We all whirled around to find Yusei standing there. He couldn't believe from what Aki just said. "You guys are my friends. I would never ditch you guys. Plus, Jaden was right. I can miss one day of not fixing my motorcycle" He looked at each of us. "Well, come on. Let's get to the arcade."

Aki recovered fast and was cheerful again. Yusei told us the reason, why he was late. He had stayed after school to help fix a teacher's computer. Yusei would never lie, so we believed him. I was just happy Yusei was coming along with us.

* * *

We were all amazed when we arrived at the arcade. It was huge! There were a lot of people. Everybody seemed so happy. There were colorful lights everywhere and many games to play.

"Ha, so where do we start?" I asked the others. They were all amazed. Even Yusei. He wasn't smiling but by the look in his eyes. He seemed impressed by the place.

"Well, let's do whatever catches our attention." suggested Johan. We all agreed and headed are separate ways.

An hour had passed and we were having so much fun. I was sitting at a table looking at everybody in the arcade. They're just having fun. Forgetting every little bad thing in their life.

"Here. I got you a grape soda, if you don't mind." Yusei spoke.

I looked up to meet his azure eyes. I took the soda from his hand and thanked him. He sat on the seat on my left. It was a bit awkward. I had no idea what to talk to him about. Finally something came to my mind.

"Yusei, why exactly are you fixing a motorcycle?" I asked him.

He looked at me with no emotion. He sighed and began, "Well, more like I'm building a motorcycle. It's almost finished. The reason why I'm building one is because after I graduate, I'm hoping to leave this town and go off and visit interesting places. I know it sounds crazy but I want to explore the world."

"That doesn't sound crazy! I think that's a great thing to do after you graduate." I exclaimed. "I'm jealous."

"Huh? Why are you jealous?" Yusei questioned as he tilted his head a bit.

"I want to go on an adventure and visit different parts of the world, too" I confessed. A small blush appeared on my cheeks. I've never told anyone, not even Johan. Why did I tell Yusei?

"I'm sure you'll be able to that once you graduate." Yusei encouraged.

"Hey, Jaden. What do you want to do now?" Johan suddenly appeared with Crow, Aki and Jack.

"I was hoping to try out that new karaoke machine. Though, I don't want to sing by myself." I told them. "Will any of you sing with me?" I asked them.

"No." They said in unison. My mouth hung open. Can't believe they could be that straight forward.

"Yusei, you better sing with him, before he starts whining." Johan informed Yusei. I blushed at his statement.

"Why drag me into this?" Yusei said a bit harshly. They all stood silent waiting for Yusei to answer. "Fine, I'll sing with him." My eyes lit up when he agreed to. "I'll be picking the song, though."

"That's fine with me." I replied with a grin.

Yusei walked up to the karaoke machine. He quickly scanned through a list of songs and finally picked a song. On the T.V screen the title of the song and the artist appeared. _The Saltwater Room by Owl City._

"I love this song!" I exclaimed. My eyes lit up and I smiled big. Yusei picked a great song.

"That's good then." He spoke

The song started. I always loved the sweet melody of it. I started to sway little. I gazed at Yusei as he started to sing.

_**(Yusei)**__  
_

_I opened my eyes__  
__Last night__  
__And saw you in the low light__  
__Walking down by the bay__  
__On the shore__  
__Staring up at the planes__  
__That aren't there anymore__  
_

I was in awe. Yusei was an amazing singer! His voice was perfect. I couldn't help but stare.

_I was feeling the night__  
__Grow old__  
__And you were looking so cold__  
__Like an introvert__  
__I drew my overshirt__  
__Around my arms__  
__And began to shiver violently before__  
__You happened to look__  
__And see__  
__The tunnels all around me__  
_

I turned around and saw our group of friends. They were in awe too. Guess they didn't know Yusei was a good singer.

_Running into the dark underground__  
__All the subways around__  
__Create a great sound__  
__To my motion fatigue:__  
__Farewell__  
__With your ear to a seashell__  
__You can hear the waves__  
__In underwater caves__  
__As if you actually were__  
__Inside a saltwater room_

My part was coming and I was feeling nervous. What would Yusei and the others say about my voice?

_**(Jaden)**_

_Time together  
Is just never quite enough  
_

_**(Yusei)**_

_When you and I are alone  
I've never felt so at home  
_

_**(Jaden)**_

_What will it take  
To make or break this hint of love?  
_

_**(Yusei)**_

_We need time  
_

_**(Both)**_

_Only time  
_

I took a brief look at Yusei and caught him staring at me. He was in awe but his eyes. It looked as if he just saw a beautiful angel. What am I thinking?! Why would he look at me like that?'

_**(Jaden)**_

_When we're apart  
Whatever are you thinking of?  
_

_**(Yusei)**_

_If this is what I call home  
Why does it feel so alone?  
_

_**(Jaden)**_

_So tell me darling  
Do you wish we'd fall in love?  
_

_**(Yusei)**_

_All the time_

_**(Both)**_

_All the time_

**_(Yusei)_**

_Can you believe that the crew  
Has gone  
And wouldn't let me sign on?  
All my islands have sunk  
In the deep  
So I can hardly relax  
Or even over sleep  
I feel as if I were home  
Some nights  
When we count all the ship lights  
I guess I'll never know  
Why sparrows love the snow  
We'll turn off all of the lights  
And set this ballroom aglow _

I couldn't help but blush. Yusei was still staring at me. Oh please! Yusei, you're making me feel crazy!

_**(Jaden Faintly)**_

_So tell me darling  
Do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time  
_

_**(Jaden)**_

_Time together  
Is just never quiet enough  
_

_**(Yusei)**_

_When you and I are alone  
I've never felt so at home  
_

_**(Jaden)**_

_What will it take  
To make or break this hint of love?  
_

_**(Yusei)**_

_We need time  
_

_**(Both)**_

_Only time  
_

_**(Jaden)**_

_When we're apart  
Whatever are you thinking of?  
_

_**(Yusei)**_

_If this is what I call home  
Why does it feel so alone?  
_

_**(Jaden)**_

_So tell me darling  
Do you wish we'd fall in love?  
_

_**(Yusei)**_

_All the time  
_

_**(Both)**_

_All the time_

**(Jaden)**

_Time together  
Is just never quite enough  
When we're apart  
Whatever are you thinking of?  
What will it take  
To make or break this hint of love?  
So tell me darling  
Do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time_

When the song ended, I took a quick look at Yusei. He was still staring at me. My cheeks were all flushed. Why did he have to pick this song? I thought to myself. I couldn't bare to look at any of my friends. I felt warm inside. My heart was racing. Yusei was all I could think about.

"Jaden!" Aki's voice broke my thoughts. She ran up to me and hugged me. I gasped at the sudden movement. She pulled back and looked at my eyes. "You're an amazing singer! You're voice is so soft and – just amazing!" She was so happy cheerful.

"Aki you better let go of him. He looks terrified." I heard Jack tell Aki.

"Oh! Right, I'm sorry."

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Yusei. "You're a great singer." He said simply.

"Of course he is! He won a talent show back in middle school." Johan exclaimed as he put his arm around me.

"Well, that was fun, but It's getting pretty late. We should get going." Crow announced as he started for the entrance.

We all followed Crow. We talked more about our day. Our friends couldn't stop complimenting Yusei and I, on our singing. I couldn't help but blush. They were being too nice.

We soon stopped at a corner of a neighborhood. "Well, this is where we go our separate ways. We'll see you tomorrow at school." Crow, Aki and Jack waved at us, as they walked the opposite direction. Aki stopped and called back. "Johan, aren't you coming with us.? Johan stared at me.

"Didn't you move close to where we live?" He asked.

"No. My parents found a house that they liked over by this neighborhood." I pointed towards my new neighborhood. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you." I apologized as I rubbed my neck.

"Oh, that's fine." Johan smiled. "I'll see you two tomorrow!" He shouted as he ran to catch up with the others.

I was left alone, with Yusei. "Uh, you live in the same neighborhood as me?" I kept my gaze down on the ground.

"Yeah, just a few blocks from your house." Yusei replied. "Let's go before it gets dark."

The whole walk was silent. I didn't know what to say to him. He wouldn't look at me. I could feel a small blush on my cheeks.

After another few minutes, we arrived at my house. "Well, I had fun tonight." I told Yusei.

"Me too." He replied. "Goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow at school." He put his hand on my head and stroked my hair. His hand was warm. My face grew red. My heart started to race. He slowly pulled his hand away and started for home. I watched him leave until I couldn't see him anymore.

I made my way inside my house. The lights were off. My parents were probably still working. I took a quick shower and changed into a black t-shirt and red boxers. I laid in my bed and thought about my day. I made some new friends on my first day at school. Except only one person was on my mind. _Yusei._ I felt warm inside. I always blush when I'm near him. I rolled on to my side and thought, Why do I feel this way? I slowly drifted to sleep. I wonder what tomorrow will bring me.

* * *

The Saltwater Room by Owl City was the only song I could think of that has a duet. I couldn't think of another song that would match Jaden and Yusei. Please review and let me know if I have any mistakes. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm surprised I actually got reviews! I thought I wasn't going to get any. This chapter is in Yusei's point of view. Just in case you get confused. Well, here's Chapter 3!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The night was cool. I took out my phone to check the time. _8:45 p.m. _I quickened my pace. It was getting late. Well, it is a school night and I really need some sleep. I've been working on my motorcycle nonstop. Jaden managed to convince me to go to the arcade with him and the others. There is something about that boy. When I gazed into his brown eyes, I couldn't say no. I've only known Jaden for a few hours and he was already making me crazy. I ran my hand over my hair. I'm so exhausted.

I arrived at my house and noticed the living room lights were on. My parents are probably home. I opened the front door and walked into the living room.

"Oh, Yusei. You're home." said my mother. She looked up from her book. "You're late. Where have you been?" My mother asked.

"Some of my friends invited me to the arcade." I looked around the living room for a moment. "Um.. where's dad?" I asked her.

"He's still at work. He'll probably get out by midnight."

"Oh. Well, I'm pretty tired." I mentioned. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I left before my mother could reply.

I slowly got into bed after taking a quick shower and putting on some fresh clothes. I groaned. Jaden could not get out of my mind. I felt my heat race as I thought about him some more. "Why do I feel this way?" I spoke into the pillow. I slowly drifted to sleep with Jaden still on my mind.

* * *

It was pretty early when I woke up. I kept a steady pace as I walked to school. Today, I should work on my motorcycle. I could not wait till I graduate. I'm so ready to leave this town. It's not that I dislike it, it's just that it's not interesting. I then noticed someone ahead of me. They looked around almost as if they were lost. Their clothes caught my attention. They were wearing black jeans, red and black high tops and a red blazer. Only one person would wear all that. I ran to catch up with them.

"Jaden, what are you doing?" I asked him. He jumped when he heard me. I guess he did hear me from behind. He looked up at me with a big grin.

"I was chasing a small kitten, but I lost him. I'm trying to find him." He replied. His big eyes made him look like a child. He looked around for a few more minutes and finally spoke, "Guess he's gone. Let's get going!"

I followed him towards school. I couldn't look at him. If I were to, my heart would start to race again. We both didn't talk to each other. I noticed Jaden was pretty happy today. Once we arrived at school, Jaden's expression changed. He looked a bit scared. As I was about to ask him what was wrong, two girls ran up to me.

"Hi, Yusei! How are you feeling today?" One girl with black straight hair, asked me.

"Um..I'm fine. Thank you." I answered awkwardly. Both girls were wildly smiling. It was getting creepy. The girl with brown wavy hair looked over at Jaden, who was nervously standing by my side. She gave him a disgust look. Jaden flinched when he saw her. The other girl did the same thing.

"So, Yusei are you free Friday night?" The brown-haired girl asked. I didn't pay attention to her. I noticed Jaden running towards the front doors of the school.

"Jaden, wait!" I yelled at him. I dashed to catch up with him. I reached for his wrist and pulled him towards me. He let out a small scream. "Jaden! What's wrong?!" I asked him. He looked into my eyes and lowered his head. He laid his head against my chest.

"Why does everybody give me disgusted looks? You saw those girls do it, right?" He asked me.

I looked down on him and laid my hand on top of his head. He looked up. I stared deep into his brown eyes. "I'm sorry. Everybody here at this school, are fucked up. I'm sorry you have to deal with all that."

He stepped back and smiled at me. "It's not your fault. People just find me weird, I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck. We both looked up at the school once the bell rang. We walked together to class.

* * *

"Oh Yusei! Your hair looks amazing today!"

"You're such a rebel! You don't wear your uniform properly!"

"Yusei, you're so toned!"

Crowded around my desk were girls. I was having a huge headache. They wouldn't stop talking to me. It was like this every morning. Almost every week, I had a girl asking me to be their boyfriend or to go on a date with them. I didn't pay much attention to them. I took a quick glimpse at Jaden. He was watching intently at the group of girls. Jaden looked over at me and smirked. I narrowed my eyes and thinking to myself what was he planning.

"You are very popular with the girls." He growled. "They sure love men being around them." I could not believe what Jaden just said. My face grew red. I looked at the girls in front of me. They weren't happy about it. As one of the girls was about to yell at Jaden, the teacher came in. The girls scrambled to their seats. I sighed in relief. I took a quick glance at Jaden. He was looking out the window. He was smirking. He's such an idiot.

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" I yelled at Jaden. School had ended and we were walking home from school.

Jaden covered his mouth to muffle his laugh. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to see the look on their faces. It was priceless!" He looked up and grinned. I just shook my head.

"Yusei. Do you find me weird?" Jaden suddenly asked. I looked at him confused.

"You want the truth?" I asked him. He nodded. "Well, it's a good kind of weird. I don't mind it at all." I confessed.

"Oh, that's good!" He grinned. "I'm glad." Once we reached his house, I said goodbye to him and left towards my house.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was short. Next chapter will be a bit longer. Hope you guys liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is up! Warning, in this chapter, the point of views are changed from Jaden to Yusei and so on. I'm sorry if you get confused but they're needed. On to the story! ~

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A month had passed since I moved to this town. I became better friends with Crow, Aki, Jack and Yusei. Especially Yusei. We found out we have a lot in common. We both have the same taste in music and we both love to watch action movies. Everyone tells us we're inseparable. Truth be told, I love being by his side. From the time I've been with Yusei, I've noticed, I get really nervous around him. My heart races every time I see him. I get butterflies when I talk to him. I blush every time he says something about me. I have told myself many times that I don't like Yusei more than a friend, but I'm starting to think that maybe I do.

The sound of an engine running, broke my thoughts. I looked up to see Yusei on his motorcycle. He parked his motorcycle right out front my house. I bolted out the front door. Stopping in time, Yusei threw me his spare helmet at me. I hurried to put it over my head. I slowly got on his motorcycle and carefully wrapped my arms around Yusei's waist. I still could not get used to my arms being around his waist. At first, I didn't want to, but Yusei told me I should hold on to him instead of the motorcycle. Stubborn as I am, I didn't listen and I almost fell off the motorcycle, once Yusei started driving. He then proceeded to tease me on how I screamed like a girl. So, I started to hold on to him when ever we drove his motorcycle. I just wonder if he ever feels uncomfortable.

Once we arrived at school, I could already hear the girls squealing. Yusei is one of the most popular guys at school. Jack coming in at second. I'm surprised, a guy like me, is really good friends with the most popular students at school. I chuckled when I heard the group of girls squealing Yusei's name.

Yusei had a confused look on his face. "What are you laughing about?" He asked. I started to laugh even more. I held my sides as they started to hurt from laughter. I felt a hand rub my hair roughly and I automatically stopped laughing. I blinked at Yusei. He pulled his hand away. "Good. You stopped laughing. I thought you were going to die of laughter." said Yusei.

"I'm sorry. I find it hilarious how all these girls fangirl over you." I grinned and wiped a tear off my cheek.

"I don't really understand why they like me so much." Yusei admitted.

I looked at him, shocked. "Well..um you have g-good looks and uh..you have a-a great personality." I informed him. My face grew red. I can't believe I just told him that.

"You really think so?" Yusei turned his head towards me.

I lowered my gaze to the ground to hide my blush. "Y-yes." I managed to say.

We found our friends under the red maple tree. We walked towards them. Johan looked up and smiled. "You guys are always late"

"Well, Yusei is the one pi-." I was interrupted by the sound of my cellphone ringing. I took out my cellphone from my back pocket and glanced at the caller ID. My eyes lit up. "I need to take this call! It'll be real quick." I told my friends. They nodded in approval and I left in a hurry to answer my call.

* * *

I watched as Jaden left to answer his call. Whoever it was, he seemed joyful. I watched his figure stop by a tall elm tree. His face lit up when he answered. He was laughing. I felt a little jealous. I stared at the ground. I can't help but feel comfortable around him. Do I have feelings towards, Jaden?

"I wonder who he's talking to." said Crow. He glanced at Johan. "Do you know?"

Johan shrugged "Beats me. Back in middle school, he was only friends with me. Must be one of those friends he made once I moved away." He replied.

"Maybe, he has a girlfriend." I blurted out. Everyone gaped at me. "What?" I asked.

"I doubt it. Jaden has never had a girlfriend. He's never had a liking for girls." Confessed Johan.

Crow, Aki, Jack and I all gawked at Johan. For once, I was actually shocked. Johan eyed us warily.

"Wait! Are you saying-" I began. Does Jaden like guys? A slight blush appeared on my cheeks. "Does Jaden like guys?" I asked. Jack, who was drinking from his water bottle, choked at my question. Aki, patted his back, roughly.

Johan laughed. We were taken aback. "To tell you the truth, I don't know. He never talks about having feelings for another person. He's so naive. I guess he just hasn't found that _one_ person yet. " He stated.

"We should set him up on a blind date!" Aki suggested.

"No." I blurted out. "He would hate that. Plus, that's a bad idea." I crossed my arms and looked away. Truth is, I don't want Jaden to go out with anyone.

"Okay. How abou-" Aki began until Jaden came running back.

"Sorry it took me so long!" He exclaimed. He had a big smile on. Now I wanted to know who called him.

"Who called you?" Asked Crow.

* * *

I rocked on my feet and gave my friends an innocent smile. "Well, if you must know-" I started. "My friend from back home, called and said he was going to come visit! He and another friend." I exclaimed. I was very excited.

"That's great! When are they coming to visit?" Aki asked.

"In two days." I replied and showed her two fingers. Everyone was pretty excited to know they'll be meeting my friends. We all left, once school started. I can't wait for two days to pass.

* * *

A day had passed, since I received the call from my friend. I was ecstatic to see my friends. It was generous of them to come and visit me.

It was rather nice outside. After I finished eating my lunch, I decided to lay down and listen to some music. I skimmed through my playlist, when I saw a shadowy figure above me. I tilted my head to the side, to take a closer look at who it was. I gasped and covered my face. I was madly blushing. Yusei was hovering over me.

"What are you doing, Yusei?!" I yelled at him. I felt my hands being pulled away from my face. I pouted and glared at him.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing." He replied.

"You didn't have to hover me. You could have just asked." I informed him harshly. I crossed my arms and glanced away from him. I frowned. I shouldn't have said that in a harsh way.

"So, what exactly are we going to do when you friends come to visit?" Yusei asked as he gazed up into the sky.

I laid my head against his shoulder and muttered, "I don't know, let's ask them what they want to do once they get here." Yusei was very warm. I slowly closed my eyes and smiled in content.

* * *

I felt something warm on my shoulder. I turned to see what it was and noticed Jaden had fallen asleep on me. I groaned. Why did Jaden have to fall asleep? I slowly moved him away from my shoulder and laid his head on my lap. I stroked his soft brown hair. His lips were slightly parted. Using my thumb, I softly touched his plump lips. He was irresistible. I just wanted to keep him in my arms forever. My heart started racing. I carefully caressed his soft cheek. Jaden looked adorable sleeping. I gazed up into the sky, still stroking his hair. I wish this moment could last longer.

"He fell asleep on you, how cute." A voice whispered. I glanced over to see who ever it was. Johan smiled at me. "Yusei. What is Jaden to you?" He asked.

Confused, I asked him, "What do you mean?"

"Come on. I see the way you look at him. You two are always together." Johan started plucking small flowers from the grass. "You like him more than friend. Don't you?" He looked up and waited for my response.

I turned away from him. "I don't know." I muttered. It was silent. Finally, Johan stood up and began walking away, stopping to say something back at me.

"I know you have feelings for him. You just haven't realized it yet. I'm sure Jaden feels the same way about you."

I was surprised by Johan's statement. Why would Jaden have feelings for me? I'm always serious and I barely show any emotions. I'm boring. There's nothing interesting about me.

* * *

"Man! I had a good nap during lunch." I grinned at Yusei. "Though, it sucked how you and Jack had to wake me up from my great slumber." I pouted and crossed my arms.

"You were going to miss class." Yusei muttered in annoyance.

"Why would you do that?! I hate school!" I whined. I could clearly see I was annoying Yusei. I stopped talking to him. I was unhappy. I feel like I annoy Yusei too much. Once we reached my house, I slowly got off his motorcycle and stopped. I have to ask him. "Um..Yusei, am I a troublesome presence?" I turned around and gazed into his eyes.

He looked at me with wide eyes. I could feel my eyes were starting to water a bit. "Jaden." Yusei softly spoke. "You are not a troublesome presence. Why would you think that?"

"I thought that if I keep annoying you, you will soon start to hate me and would stop being my friend." I confessed. I've had a friend, well ex-friend, from when I went to middle school, that stopped being my friend because they thought I was annoying. They also told me, if they kept hanging around me, they would soon go crazy. It broke my heart, but I quickly forgot about them. Though, if Yusei were to leave me, I would never forget about it. I would go crazy.

Yusei softly caressed my cheek and stared into my eyes. "Jaden, I would never stop being your friend and most importantly, I will never hate you." He gave me a warm hug. I felt safe in his arms. I wish this could last longer. Yusei let go of me, after a few minutes.

I sighed in relief. "I'm so glad. It's great to know that." I told him. I blushed slightly. He was still staring at me "Thank you."

"Well, I have to go. Remember, I will never hate you, ever." Yusei patted my head, hopped on his motorcycle and drove off. I couldn't hide the huge grin on my face. Yusei really means a lot to me.

* * *

"I'm so excited! My friends are here." I grinned at Aki. The others weren't really paying attention to me. They were frustrated with the homework we received today. The whole day I was anxious to see my friends from back home. Now that I think about it, where exactly am I meeting my friends? I felt like an idiot at that moment.

"I can't wait to see your friends, Jaden!" Aki cried with joy. "Aren't you guys?" She turned to the other guys. They all gawked at Aki. They had a blank look on their faces. "You guys..weren't listening, right?" She frowned when they all shook their heads. I laughed. I wasn't mad that they weren't listening to me.

"Jaden!" A gentle but loud voice called out. I looked up to see my friend running up to me. "I've missed you!" My friend gave me a tight hug. He then jumped on to me and wrapped his short legs around my waist.

"Ah! Do you have to do that?!" I yelled at him. He let go and glared at me with his round amethyst eyes.

"That's no way to greet your best friend!" He frowned. I apologized and gave him a warm hug to cheer him up. He gave me a wide grin.

"Jaden! It's good to see you again." A deep voice exclaimed. I turned around to meet sharp crimson eyes.

"It's good to see you too!" I exclaimed. We hugged until I saw Yusei and the others come towards us. They were confused of what was happening.

"You came on time! Guys, I want you to meet my friends from my hometown." My two friends walked up to my side and smiled at Yusei, Aki, Crow, Jack and Johan. "Meet Yugi Mutou and Yami Aten."

* * *

This chapter was long! That's good c; I hope you all liked it! Next chapter, you get to know more about Yugi and Yami! Thank you, and please review! ~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is up! I hope you all like it ~

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"It's nice to meet you all!" Yugi exclaimed in his most innocent voice. He waved cutely to my friends. When it comes to meeting new people, Yugi was always polite, but he ends up being cute and people fall in love with his looks and personality. "Jaden has told us a lot about you guys. We are very excited to meet you all. You all seem like really great people." Yugi grinned.

"Aw! You are the cutest person I've ever met!" squealed Aki as she took Yugi's hands into hers. "You're also very polite." Yugi blushed and giggled.

"How old are you, Yugi?" Asked Crow. Yugi stared up at Crow.

"I'm 17, like you guys." He responded.

"Whoa! You're 17? You're pretty short for your size." exclaimed Johan. Yugi rubbed his neck and laughed awkwardly.

Yusei was silent the entire time. He finally spoke up. "So, you're Yami, right?" Yami glimpsed at Yusei and nodded his head. "Are you and Yugi brothers?" He pointed to both Yugi and Yami.

Yami chuckled. "I was waiting for someone to ask that question. We may look-alike, but we're not related in any way."

"That's true." I spoke up. "I asked the same question when I met them."

Yugi and Yami may both look-alike but they were two very different people. Yugi was short for his height. He had the most remarkable colored eyes. I've never seen anyone with amethyst eyes like his. Yami has dark crimson eyes. Both have black spiked hair. Yugi has violet colored tips and his blonde bangs framed his face perfectly. Yami has more blonde bangs that are spiked up and his tips were crimson colored.

Yugi fidgeted with his dark gray sleeveless jean jacket. Yugi and Yami were both known to having a great sense in style. Yugi was wearing a black long sleeve shirt under his jean jacket. He also had on tight dark blue jeans with his favorite leather boots. Yami was a bit more edgy. He had on his favorite leather pants with leather boots that matched Yugi's. His tight sleeveless black shirt showed his toned arms. He had a few chain bracelets on.

I turned towards Yugi and Yami. "Now that you two are here, what should we do?" I asked them.

"Yugi saw this new café that just opened recently, and he wanted to go there. We could go there If you want to." Yami informed. Yugi looked up and smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea!" I grinned. I turned towards the group and asked, "Do you guys want to come along?"

"As much as we'd love to, Jack and I have to go fix this old man's truck." Said Crow. He gave me an apologetic look.

"What about you two?" I asked Johan and Aki.

"I have to go visit my grandmother, sorry, Jaden." Aki spoke up.

"My parents are making me come along with them to visit some family out-of-town. I really don't want to go, but they've forced me." admitted Johan. I was disappointed they couldn't come along.

I gazed at the ground. None of my friends could come along. Except- "Yusei!" I joyfully cheered. Yusei eyed me warily. I tugged at his sleeve and gazed into his azure eyes. In my innocent voice, I asked him, "Can you come along?" Yusei looked down on me. He turned his gaze away from me. He had a hint of a blush.

"S-sure." he managed to say.

"That's great!" I grinned. "It's okay, Aki, Jack ,Crow and Johan. I'm fine with you all not coming along." I assured them.

"Well, we hope you four have a great time. Bye!" said Crow as he walked away with Aki, Jack and Johan.

"They seem really nice." Yami spoke up. "Let's get going. Yugi can't wait to get there."

"Yeah! I really want to go to that café!" Exclaimed Yugi.

I couldn't help but laugh at Yugi's excitement. Yugi and Yami walked beside each other. I looked towards Yusei. He seemed interested in Yugi and Yami. I smiled in content. A day with two of my closest friends, and with someone who is very special to me.

* * *

Yusei had to guide us through the city. Even though I've been here for a whole month already, I still can't remember some of the places around the city. Luckily, Yugi was able to remember how the place looked like. We reached the small café we've been looking for. From the outside, you could tell the café is very popular. Customers went in and out of the small building. Together, we entered. The whole place was clean. The light beige color of the walls made the place comfortable. I breathed in the smell of coffee beans. I was starting to love this place. Yami managed to find us some seats. We all sat down and waited for a waiter to take our orders.

I picked up the café's menu and scanned through the different choices of drinks and snacks. I glimpsed to look at Yusei. He had sat down next to me, while Yugi and Yami sat together. Well, I wasn't surprised that they would sit with each other. The others were right, Yusei and I are inseparable. We're always together. Is it destiny? I mentally slapped myself. Why would I think that? My feelings for Yusei were getting hectic.

"Welcome and are you all ready to order?" A deep voice had broken my thoughts. We looked up to see a waiter. He smiled at us, patiently waiting for us to order.

"Yami, I don't know what to get." Yugi whispered to Yami. "All this food looks great! Can you just get me whatever you're getting?" He softly asked.

Yami nodded and turned towards the waiter. "We would both like a strawberry parfait, please."

The waiter nodded and wrote in his notepad. "And what would you two like?" He asked Yusei and I.

"I would like an Iced Mocha Coffee, please!" I immediately answered. The waiter chuckled at my sudden answer.

"I'll take a peppermint coffee, please." said Yusei. The waiter wrote down the rest of our orders and left.

"Jaden, do you like it here?" Yugi asked me. His eyes were firmly fixed on me, waiting for my response. Yami and Yusei were also waiting for my answer.

"Well, I've only been here a month, I still don't know any of these places, but school is fine. There's a lot more places to go to. I do miss you two and the others though. Tell me, how are Chazz, Alexis ,and Syrus doing?"

"They really miss you. Well, we all do." answered Yami. "This place seems really nice." He turned towards Yusei. "So, Yusei, how did you and Jaden meet?"

"His friend, Johan happens to be friends with my friends and I. Jaden is also in some of my classes." Yusei said bluntly.

Our waiter arrived with our drinks and gently set them down in front of us. He left in a hurry to take orders from another table. I took a sip out of my Mocha. I grinned at the sweet taste going down my throat. I eyed Yusei's peppermint coffee. I wanted to have a taste of it. I stared at Yugi as his expression changed with joy.

"This strawberry parfait is delicious!" Yugi exclaimed. "Thank you, Yami! I'm glad you asked for this."

"Anything for you, aibou." Yami smiled and nuzzled Yugi's cheek. Yugi giggled at Yami's sudden movement. I couldn't help but smile at their affection towards each other. Yusei, however, was surprised at the two.

"Um.. are you two like together?" Yusei uttered. Yugi and Yami stopped to look at Yusei. Yami had a small blush from embarrassment. Yugi stared at Yusei for a minute and laughed.

"Yami and I have been together for a year now. We should have told you earlier."

"Ah, no that's okay. I was just a little surprised, when Yami nuzzled your cheek. I thought you two were only friends, but I think you two are perfect for each other." Yusei admitted.

"Why thank you!" said Yugi.

I gazed at Yusei. He was okay with them being together. Yusei caught me staring at him. I quickly turned away. I blushed. I could feel Yusei staring at me.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to use the restroom." Yusei announced. I turned around, in time to see him leave.

"I'll go get the receipt." said Yami. He also got up and left.

"Yusei seems like a great guy." Yugi softly spoke. "Do you have feelings for Yusei, Jaden?" My eyes widen. I could feel my face burning up. "You're blushing." Yugi grinned.

"W-what makes y-you think that?" I stammered. I kept my gaze away from him.

"I could tell by the way you look at him. Also, you blush when you look at him." Yugi was silent. I looked up. He was waiting for me to answer. "When I met Yami, I thought the feelings that I felt weren't real. No man looks that perfect. Whenever I looked at him, I would blush, too." Yugi confessed. "Does your heart race when you're around him, too?" I nodded in approval. "So you do like him, more than a friend?"

"Yes. I have feelings for Yusei." I confessed. I let out a sigh. I was happy to finally confess to someone. I heard a soft gasp. I blinked in confusion. Yugi was grinning big.

"I'm so happy! I'm glad you've found someone. I think Yusei is the right person for you." Yugi exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I'm afraid it will end up like my last relationship." I confessed to Yugi.

"That girl was a bitch. I promise that won't happen ever again. I have your back, Jaden. So does Yami." Yugi gave me a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Yugi." I told him.

We both turned to see Yami and Yusei walking towards us. "You two ready to leave?" asked Yami. We nodded. We all left the small café. Yami and Yugi informed us that they were going to stay for a few more days and they'll be heading home. I was upset that I only had a few days to spend it with them. Yugi reassured me that they'll come back.

"Well, we have to go this way." I pointed down a road to Yugi and Yami.

"I had a nice time with you two." Said Yugi. I smiled at him.

"Me too. It was a nice double _date_." Yami crossed his arms and smirked. Yusei and I blushed madly.

"Yami!" I growled at him. Yami laughed. Yugi just rolled his eyes.

"We have to go now but Jaden." Yugi began. "Do you want to meet us at the café tomorrow, and maybe go around the city?"

"Yes, Of course!" I exclaimed

"Good. See you tomorrow!" Yugi yelled as he left with Yami.

Yusei and I walked together back home. We both talked about Yugi and Yami. Turns out, Yusei really likes them and he's hoping they come and visit again. I told him he could hang out with us tomorrow but he declined. He was busy tomorrow. I don't know what, but I was fine with it. I gazed up into the night sky. The small stars were starting to appear. I didn't notice that we made it to my house. Yusei and I said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I was glad to spend this day with my two best friends and with the person I've fallen for.

* * *

I am a bit disappointed this chapter wasn't as long as my last one. Oh well, next chapter, a day with just Jaden and Johan! Review and the more reviews I get, the more I'll update. Thanks! ~


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with school, and Christmas shopping. c; Next week, I'll be on winter break, so I'll have plenty of time to write and update. Here is Chapter 6! Sorry it's short.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Yugi and Yami stayed for a few more days. I was unhappy that they had to leave so early. At the train station, I hugged each of them but I wouldn't let go, especially Yugi. They all chuckled and told me they would come back to visit. Yugi told me if I ever needed anything or to just talk to someone, he was there for me. I was happy to know Yugi really cares about me.

September went by really fast and now it was November. Fall had come and I was delighted. Fall and winter are my two favorite seasons. Mostly because I could wear sweaters. Sounds girly, but that's how I am. I was in awe when I noticed the colors of the leaves changing quickly. There was a lot more wind during the day than at night. This weather is making me more cheerful than usual.

Today, I decided to go walking home instead of Yusei taking me home. I made sure to tell him at school. Ever since I confessed to Yugi about me having feelings for Yusei, I could not stop thinking about Yusei. During class, all I could think about is him. In every class I have with him, I would blissfully stare at him. He was the reason I could never pay attention in class.

The cool breeze blew, I pulled my dark brown jacket closer to my body. I could feel my face was slightly red. I'm not sure if it's because it's cold or because I was thinking about Yusei. I watched the leaves slowly fall to the ground. The more I looked at them, the more relaxed I felt. Everything around me disappeared. The only thing I was focusing on was the leaves.

"Jaden!" A voice broke my thoughts. I groaned in annoyance. Someone just had to ruin it. I slowed down so whoever it was, could catch up. "I've been looking for you." I turned to look at Johan. He seems really glad to see me. "You and I are going to the mall!" He smirked and teasingly elbow me.

My whole face lit up. "Wow, really?!" I exclaimed. I jumped on Johan and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" I let go of him to look at his emerald eyes. "I've never been to the mall here, so I'm really excited." I blushed in embarrassment. It's true. I've never been to the mall in this city. I rarely leave the house. Mostly because I don't have any places to go to and my friends are always busy. Same with my parents.

Johan laughed at my excitement. "Well, let's get going!" Johan grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the mall.

* * *

"Whoa." I whispered. The mall was huge! Bigger than the one from my hometown. Everywhere you looked, there was always a store.

"Don't just stand there looking like a fool. Let's go window shopping!" Johan pulled my arm harshly and dragged me around the mall. We browsed around many stores that caught our attention. We visited a few clothing stores. I don't need clothes, so I wasn't interested. Meanwhile, Johan gazed in awe at all the clothes. I simply rolled my eyes. I never liked shopping for clothes. I only bought clothes when I needed some.

"This is boring! I don't like window shopping!" I wailed. I crossed my arms in frustration. Johan gave me a cold look. I shuddered at his cold stare.

"You're always complaining. If you really want to buy something then let's go the game store." suggested Johan. I lit up when he mentioned the game store. I love games! I was glad I brought money along with me.

I expected the store to be fairly small, but I was surprised to see it was actually big. There was a lot of customers inside. The store seemed very popular. Johan and I walked inside of the store. We tried our best to walk around the crowd of people.

From the corner of my eye, something caught my eye. I gazed at a shelf full of Duel Monsters cards. I quickly ran to see the many packs of cards aligned. Duel Monsters is my favorite card game. Back at my hometown, I was known being the best duelist. Well, actually second best. Yugi and Yami were both the top best duelists. I never really cared for the title of _"B__est Duelist_". I only liked to play the game for fun.

"Ah. It's been a while since I have played Duel Monsters." mentioned Johan. "I need to update my deck."

"Let's buy some packs!" I said to Johan. Johan blinked at me for a moment. He laughed and ruffled my hair. I groaned in annoyance.

"Sure thing, kid!" Johan smirked. He grabbed the packs I was holding and hurried off to the cashier.

"I'm not a kid!" I yelled at him. I dashed to catch up to him. Not noticing, I accidentally bumped into someone and made them drop their packs of cards. I stopped abruptly to turn around and help them. I kneeled down to reach for a pack of cards, when someone slapped my hand away. I pulled my hand away quickly and noticed a red mark. I glanced up to see a young teenaged girl glaring down at me. Her hands were on her hips. I could tell she was waiting for me to apologize. I shamefully got up.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't lo-" I spoke before getting interrupted by the girl.

"Shut up! You should really be looking where you're going." She spat at me.

"I said I was sorry! I even tried to help you pick them up."

"Just shut up, Jaden! This is why nobody likes you at school. You're just an annoying brat." She snarled. I glowered at her. I couldn't tolerate her attitude. I took a closer look at her. She had on a tight blue tank top and tight black jeans with short black boots. Her hair was styled in a side ponytail. Her hazel green eyes glared at me. In all honesty, she wasn't attractive.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned her.

"You don't need to know. Just stay out of my way, even at school. Got it?" She whispered as she passed by me. I clenched my fists, my knuckles turned slightly white. I could not believe I would run into a girl like that.

"What took you so long?" Johan came up to me. He had a confused look.

"Oh, it's nothing." I mumbled. He eyed me and shrugged. "Johan, I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat?" I asked in my innocent voice.

He groaned and muttered, "Fine, but don't get a lot of food. I'm not paying if it's over 20 bucks!" He yelled at me. I laughed at him. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

* * *

Johan took me to a fast food restaurant in the mall. I had a hard time choosing what to get. He had to order for me because I took too long. A lot of customers were frustrated with me. I simply gave them an awkward laugh. Some even gave me dirty looks. I ignored them completely.

"So, Johan." I began as I took a sip of my drink. Johan was eyeing me warily. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I'm afraid you're going to pop." I titled my head and gave him a questioning look. "Oh come on! You scarfed down two big hamburgers! That's a lot." He uncontrollably yelled at me. I don't understand why Johan is worrying me. Ever since we were small kids, I always ate more than anyone else could handle. Surprisingly, I'm able to stay skinny from eating so much food and Johan knows all of this.

"Johan, you know how I eat. I'm fine, plus they looked delicious!" I grinned. He just shook his head shamefully. "Anyways, where are we going next?" I asked. I wanted to visit the other stores.

"I have to find a birthday present for Yusei."

I started coughing harshly and started hitting my chest with my fist. I was choking on my drink. I was shocked at what Johan just told me. Yusei's birthday? How come I didn't know his birthday was coming up. Johan rushed to pat my back forcefully. Finally, I stopped choking and my breathing had slowed down. I turned to glare at Johan.

"Why didn't anyone tell me Yusei's birthday was coming up?!" I screamed. My teeth were clenched in anger.

"I'm sorry!" Johan apologized. "I thought someone already told you, I guess not."

My eyes softened and I calmly apologized to him. "When is it anyways?" I asked softly.

"Tomorrow. You should get him a present."

"I was thinking of getting him a present but I don't know what he likes. Yusei never mentions anything. He's also serious and doesn't have much interests." I informed him. "Though-" I paused for a minute and thought over my idea. "Does Yusei like cake?"

"You're going to buy him cake?" He wondered.

"No, I'm going to bake him one." I replied. I smiled warmly. I thought making a cake for Yusei was a great idea.

"Yeah, he likes cake. Come on, I'm taking you the grocery store to buy the ingredients." Johan motioned me to get up and follow him. I got off my chair and happily walked beside him. Johan groaned in annoyance. Just the thought of me baking a cake for Yusei, made me blush.

* * *

Johan and I walked out of the grocery store together. Johan ended up buying a birthday card for Yusei and is planning on just giving him money. I decided on baking Yusei a chocolate cake with strawberry toppings. I'm hoping he likes it.

I glanced over at Johan. He seemed bored. "Hey, you know I forgot to ask you if you remember Yugi and Yami from when we went to middle school." I informed. Johan glowered at me.

"Oh really." He spoke in annoyance. "Actually I do remember seeing them in middle school." I gave him a questioning look.

"Okay..." I muttered. Johan's mood had suddenly changed. He seemed annoyed and maybe angry. "What did you think of them?" I questioned.

"You know, I don't really want to talk about them. Let's just hurry up and get back home." He snapped. I slowly stopped walking and watched him leave, not noticing I wasn't with him anymore. I let out a deep sigh. I wonder what made him so mad. I decided to forget about what just happened and dashed towards home.

* * *

Next chapter will be in Yusei's point of view. I hope you all liked this chapter! I promise to update sometime next week. Thanks and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Like I promised, here is chapter 7! Sorry, I took so long to update, and I'm actually updating this late at night for you guys! I really need sleep. D; I'm also terribly sorry this chapter is so short. I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Well, enough talking and please enjoy this chapter. (:

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I'm confused to why Jaden didn't want me to give him a ride. I didn't have anything to do today, so I invited Jack over to my house. He gladly accepted my invitation. It's been a while since he last visited. I had to push my motorcycle all the way home. I didn't want to slowly drive next to Jack. Of course, Jack being the selfish person he is, he didn't even try to help me push my motorcycle. I had slowly drifted away from the conversation we were having. All I could think about was why Jaden had decided to walk home.

"Yusei!" Jack yelled at me. I abruptly turned my head towards him. "What's wrong? You weren't paying attention to what I was saying."

"Oh sorry." I apologized. "It's nothing, I'm just tired."

"Liar." He retorted. I glared at Jack. Jack really pisses me off with his attitude. "You were thinking about Jaden, weren't you?"

"Why would you think that? I questioned him. Jack smirked and stayed silent. My arms were starting to get sore. Halfway towards my house, I stopped to rub my arms.

"I'll push it the rest of the way." Said Jack. I was taken aback. Jack was actually helping me out. I eyed him intently. We both didn't talk.

Once we reached my house, Jack promptly placed my motorcycle in the garage. I waited for him to finish. Soon, I was thinking about Jaden, again. "He's always on your mind." Jack's voice broke my thoughts. "Am I right?"

I nodded my head. "I don't know what's wrong with me. He's all I can think about. He just different." I confessed. "I've never met anyone with a personality likes his and sweet brown eyes." I could feel my face turn red. "What is this feeling, Jack?" I glanced up to ask him.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "It's called love!" I growled in annoyance and followed Jack inside.

"Love? Really, I'm not so sure, Jack." I stopped to think about it. Do I love, Jaden? I've never been in love. I've dated a few girls and I have always told them I loved them, but deep down, I never truly loved them. I didn't have the heart to break up with them, plus I wanted them to be happy. Eventually, I couldn't be with them anymore. It's been a while since I've gone out with someone. The reason is, I'm afraid of hurting them. Maybe. Maybe, I'm afraid to fall in love with Jaden. I'm afraid that I'll hurt him. It would break my heart to see him in pain.

"Do you wake up every morning, happy? Knowing you'll see Jaden?" Jack questioned me. I stared at him intently. He patiently waited for my answer. I slowly nodded my head.

"I knew it. Then you're in love." Jack crossed his arms and smirked at me. "I don't care if you disagree with me, but you're in love with Jaden." I sighed and looked away from him. "I'm bored. Let's play Duel Monsters." I agreed to duel him and we both left towards my room.

* * *

Jack went home after our duel. It was no surprise that I won. I was glad he didn't get all angry over my win. After he left, my parents had come home. I was actually. They're always working and are rarely home. I slowly opened the door to my room and got a swift smell of Teriyaki Chicken. I crept towards the kitchen and peeked through the door. My mom was actually cooking. My father was sitting at the dinner table reading the newspaper. My parents were both happily talking to each other. It was nice seeing my parents happy.

I made my way inside the kitchen. My father looked up and smiled. "Oh Yusei! It's great that you're here. Come sit down and eat dinner with us." My father was surprisingly cheerful. I sat down next to my father. "So, Yusei how's school? It's been a while since you've told us." It's true. It has been a long time since we have talked about school. I was a bit disappointed that my parents never really paid attention about me when they're at work. They never call to make sure I'm home or if I've been eating. Work is always on their mind.

I let out a soft sigh. "School is still boring. I have good grades." I pulled out my grade report and handed it to my father. His eyes widen when he saw my grades.

"These grades are amazing, Yusei." My father grinned "I always knew you were a smart kid." It was weird hearing my father compliment me. I don't remember the last time he ever complimented me.

My mother walked up to the table and placed our dinner in front of us. "I hope you two like it!" She said. I took a bite out of the chicken. It was delicious. My mother's cooking has never changed. "Well, besides your grades, has anything new happened at school?" My mother questioned.

I took a quick glance at both of my parents. "Well," I began. They were both patiently waiting for me to answer. "I met someone new. He's been here for three months already. He's actually Johan's childhood friend." I told them.

"What's his name?" My father asked.

"Jaden. Jaden Yuki."

My mother slowly put down her fork. She blinked at me in disbelief. "Did you say his last name was Yuki?" I nodded. "Why, I work with his father." I gawked at her. Jaden's dad is a lawyer, too? I never knew since Jaden never talks about his parents. I wonder why he doesn't.

"This Jaden kid." My father began. I took my last bites of my dinner and stared intently for my father to speak. "Are you two really good friends?" I nodded slowly. " I see. You should introduce us to him." I shook my head. "Why not?" He asked.

I picked up my dish and set it in the dishwasher. "Not yet, dad." I left, leaving my parents confused.

I don't want my parents to meet Jaden yet. When they first met Jack, Johan and Crow, they were suspicious of them. I don't know what exactly they were suspicious of, but it pissed me off. When I introduced them to Aki, they automatically assumed she was my girlfriend. I would never go out with Aki. I only think of her as a friend. I can't risk my parents assuming Jaden is troublesome or something awful.

I took a quick shower and put on a black t-shirt and a dark blue boxer. As I was about to climb in into bed. I heard a knock on my door. I went up and opened my door to see my parents standing there. "Um..what do you need?"

My mother gave me a sweet smile. "Yusei, It's your birthday tomorrow. We just wanted to give you this." she slowly brought out a guitar case. I stayed silent and eyed the guitar. I was speechless.

"Open it, Yusei." My father spoke.

I unzipped the guitar case to find an acoustic Taylor guitar. The hardwood was smooth. I eyed the beauty of the guitar. This has to be the best gift ever. "Thank you. I'm so going to play it." I told them. They simply smiled at me.

"We both have to work tomorrow. Goodnight, Yusei and have a wonderful birthday." My parents said goodnight to me and left towards their bedroom. I quietly closed the door and made my way towards my bed. I wonder if my friends will remember it's my birthday tomorrow. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

In all honesty, I don't think this chapter was great. I tried my best, but I really needed a chapter where Yusei interacts with his parents.

Sadly, I won't be able to post another chapter, because my editor (best friend) is away on vacation and she helps me revise my chapters. She hasn't revised chapter 8 yet, but I promise, that once she arrives, i will post chapter 8 and chapter 8 is a long chapter!

Anyways, thank you to those who are reading my story, and leave me lovely reviews. Also thank you to you all who favorite and follow my story! I really appreciate it. ^ - ^

Next chapter will be Yusei's surprise birthday party! Please review and favorite. (:


	8. Chapter 8

Finally! Chapter 8 is up. Sorry for updating so late.

School got in the way, and my editor finally arrived from her vacation. Just barely today, she revised this chapter.

Not as long as I expected, but I really like it. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Today, I decided to leave home early. I felt guilty not telling Yusei to not pick me up, but I want to get to school early. I want to talk to the others about Yusei's birthday. Last night, I had planned everything out! I think my plan is perfect. I grinned at my thought. Once I arrived at school, I found Crow and Johan under the maple tree. I informed them that I needed to tell them something important. We waited for Jack and Aki to arrive. After a few minutes since I arrived, Jack and Aki arrived. They all stood and waited for me to speak.

"I know what we're going to do for Yusei's birthday!" I grinned at them. They all glanced at each other warily. "Hey, nothing bad is going to happen. I was just thinking we should throw him a surprise birthday party."

"Where? At your house?" Crow asked. I nodded. "Hmm. I think that's a great idea! What do you guys think?" He turned to Johan, Aki and Jack. They thought it was a good idea also. I was overjoyed. I grinned wide. I knew my idea was great.

"Then it's settled! Aki, I will call you to tell you when to come over to my house."

"Wait! What about us?" Johan asked frantically. I didn't think about that.

"I'll call all three of you, when Jaden calls me." Aki assured.

"Yusei is walking towards us!" Crow announced. "Quick! Act as if nothing happened."

Crow and Johan began talking about last nights homework. Aki and Jack were arguing over their art project. I was left to stand alone, awkwardly. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I yelped in surprise. I looked up to see Yusei staring at me. "Hi, Y-Yusei." I managed to say.

"Why aren't you talking to them?" He asked me. He eyed the others. "Or do they not want to talk to you?"

"Yusei! Don't say that!" I scolded him. "It's not that, I just didn't want to talk to them." I glanced away. I groaned when Yusei ruffled my hair. "Why do you always do that?!" I whined. I received dirty looks from students who were passing by. I frowned and tried to slip away from Yusei. He was quick enough to grab my wrist and pull me back. I hit his arm away. "Why did you do that?" I whispered harshly, to where nobody go could hear me but only Yusei.

The way Yusei was looking at me, told me he was probably worried. "Jaden." He began. Yusei placed his hands on my shoulders and gazed into my eyes. "I hate how you react when other students give you disgusted looks. I don't like seeing you in pain." I couldn't stare at Yusei. My heart was racing and I was hoping he wouldn't see my face all flushed. I brushed his hands away and looked straight into his eyes.

"I'm fine, Yusei." I assured him. "I um..the way I react..I'm trying to ignore them. Please, don't worry about me." Truth is, I don't want Yusei to stress over me. Especially on his birthday.

"Hey! Come on, we're going to be late for class." Crow called to us. Yusei and I followed him inside the school. I could not stop myself from smiling about Yusei's birthday party. I'm hoping he will like the surprise.

* * *

Ever since, I arrived at school, my friends have been acting weird lately. They are avoiding eye contact with me. To make matters worse, they didn't even remember my birthday. Am I going to be spending my birthday this year, alone? Now that I think about it, I don't think Jaden even knows it's my birthday. He's not avoiding eye contact with me, he seems very energetic today. I wonder whats got him all cheerful.

"Jaden, why is everybody avoiding me?" I asked him. We were both sitting under the maple tree eating our lunch. Crow, Aki and Jack, decided to go sit at a nearby bench. Johan was nowhere to be found. Jaden was worried something terrible had happened to him. I reassured him that maybe Johan was getting out of class late.

I heard someone mumble and glanced over at Jaden. He was holding his sandwich up to his mouth, but was talking while chewing. I couldn't make out his words. He caught me staring at him and a small blush appeared on his cheeks. "Were you mumbling to yourself?"

He slowly laid his sandwich on a napkin and looked up at me. "Sorry, I was just mumbling lyrics to a song." He gave me a small smile. He tore his gaze away from me and watched the students pass by. Like always, some would give him a disgust look. Ever since he transferred here, nobody at school has liked him, at all. I don't see why people despise him. Could it be his personality? How can somebody not like his personality, his personality is amazing, He's the most sweetest person I've ever met. My face turned red from just thinking about that.

I looked down to see Jaden with a frown. To take his mind away from the passing by students, I asked him, "What song were you mumbling?" I saw a small grin appear.

Jaden's big brown eyes lit up. "_Jesus Christ by Brand New_" He replied.

"Will you sing for me?"

"What?!" Jaden yelled. His eyes widen in surprise. "I-I don't know., b-but there are other people around." Jaden's face was red. I felt a little bad for embarrassing him.

"Just sing to me, softly." I told him.

"The whole song or just part of the song?"

"Just part of it." I replied. Jaden scooted closer to me. He glanced to see if any students were around. I watched as he got ready to sing.

_Jesus Christ, that's a pretty face__  
__The kind you'd find on someone I could save__  
__If they don't put me away__  
__Well, it'll be a miracle__Do you believe you're missing out__  
__That everything good is happening somewhere else?__  
__But with nobody in your bed__  
__The night's hard to get through__And I will die all alone__  
__And when I arrive, I won't know anyone_

I love hearing Jaden sing. His soft voice went perfect with the song. I've heard the song before, but I think Jaden sang it better, even if it was only the beginning of the song. His voice was so angelic.

"Did I sing well?" Jaden's head was slightly tilted. His brown eyes were firmly fixed on mine. He patiently waited for my answer, with a small smile. He looked absolutely adorable.

"It was perfect." I answered. He was relieved. He must have thought it was terrible. I was glad to spend my time with Jaden. It is days like this, that I love the most.

* * *

I made sure that Johan would tell Yusei, that I decided to walk home. I'm excited to start baking Yusei's birthday cake. I was in a hurry to get home. When I arrived, I was glad to find that my parents weren't home. I didn't want them to ruin the party, so I quickly put away my school bag and walked towards the kitchen.

I grabbed the necessary ingredients. Flour, sugar, eggs, chocolate, strawberries and a few other supplies. This wasn't the first time I was baking a cake. I've baked a cake before, so I know what I'm doing. I measured everything perfectly and placed them inside a plastic bowl. I would use a glass bowl ,but unfortunately, I didn't have one. I turned on the hand-held electric mixer to medium and began mixing the ingredients. I pulled out my phone and searched for Aki's number. Everything seemed to be going perfectly. After a few minutes, Aki picked up the phone.

"Hello." came a deep voice.

This is not Aki's voice.

"Hello? Who is this?" They spoke again.

"A-Aki?" I muttered. Maybe it's her father.

"I'm sorry. You called the wrong n-"

"Oh my god! Yusei!" I screamed. I had finally realized who was talking on the other end. I accidentally called him instead of Aki. "I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to call you!" I was stammering a lot. Not noticing, I somehow managed to switch the mode to high on the mixer. I watched in horror as the cake mix began to spill out of the bowl. "No! No! No!" I screamed. From panicking, I dropped the bowl and everything spilled to the floor.

"Jaden! What's going on?" Yusei yelled through the phone. "Jaden, I'm coming o-" I didn't hear the rest of Yusei's sentence, as I crawled on the floor to clean up the mess. The cake mix was everywhere, even on my clothes. I gave up on cleaning up the mess. My phone was nowhere to be found. I searched around and found it laying upon the mess. The call had ended. I wonder what Yusei is thinking, now. My plan was ruined. I felt terrible; I wanted everything to be perfect.

The sound of a door slam, scared me. I turned around to see Yusei walk into the kitchen. Yusei looked in horror at the mess. "What were you doing?" He questioned. He walked around the mess and turned on the faucet. He made his way towards me with a wet rag and knelt down. He looked at me with a confused look and began to wipe the cake mix off my face. I didn't know I had cake mix on my face. I couldn't hide the blush.

"I was trying to make a cake." I began softly. "For you. It's your birthday and I wanted to give you a cake as a birthday present." I stared at the floor. "but I failed to do so." I wanted to cry at that moment. I had one task and I failed to accomplish it.

"Jaden." Yusei whispered. "Knowing that you were going to bake me a cake...means a lot to me. I don't care if you messed up, just as long as I know that you care about me. That is all that matters." He wasn't smiling, but I knew he really was happy. Yusei got up from the floor and started towards the living room. "Where's your room?" He asked, stopping right outside the kitchen.

"Uh..down the hallway, the last door to your right." I have no idea why Yusei is asking where my room is. "What are you g-" I was couldn't finish my sentence, since Yusei left the kitchen. I quietly waited for Yusei to return. After a few minutes, Yusei returned with one of my black, long sleeve shirts and a pair of black jeans. He handed my clothes over to me. "Um..why did you grab my clothes?" I asked him.

"So you can change out." He then proceeded to clean up the mess around me. "I would suggest you change in here. I don't want you making a mess in your living room or bathroom."

My face turned to cherry red. Why do I have to change in front of Yusei? "O-okay." I muttered. I slowly took off my shirt and threw it to the floor. Thankfully, Yusei had his back turned to me. Hoping he wouldn't see me without my clothes on, I quickly changed into my clean shirt and jeans. "I'll be right back. I'm going to put these into the washer." I hurried to place my dirty clothes in the washer. Once I came back to the kitchen, the place was clean! I was really amazed. Yusei managed to clean up all the cake mix.

"Now, let's get baking!" Yusei announced. I gawked at him. I just made a huge mess and he still wants to bake a cake?!

"Y-Yusei. Is there even any ingredients left to make the cake?" I questioned him. I don't understand why he wants to bake a cake. "Plus, it's your birthday! I should be doing all the work." I calmly told him. I was getting a little frustrated. I don't want Yusei to wear himself out.

He turned around and looked straight into my eyes. "But I want to bake a cake with _you_."

I gasped. He wants to bake a cake with _me_? I was starting to wonder if it was okay. Yusei looks like he really wants to, though. I gave him a warm smile and said, "Okay! Let's bake a cake together." With Yusei's help, it didn't take us long to finish baking the cake. While Yusei slowly placed the cake on the dinner table, I called Aki. I was relieved when Aki answered. She scolded at me for calling so late. It was only five o'clock. She called the others and were heading towards my house. I wonder what they will say when they see Yusei here.

Half an hour had passed and Yusei and I were finished decorating the cake. "Mm! I want to eat it so badly!" I smiled as I stared at the cake. _Happy Birthday, Yusei!_ Read upon it. Strawberries were spread around the cake. The cake looked delectable.

"Sadly, you can't eat it yet." Yusei mentioned to me. "The others haven't arrived yet." I pouted when he reminded me.

A knock came from the front door. I leaped to open the door. I flashed them a smile when I saw them standing outside with presents in their hands. "You're in for a surprise." I smirked at them. They all gave me a confused look. I led them into the kitchen where Yusei was. The look on their faces was priceless when they saw him sitting at the dinner table looking through his Duel Monsters deck.

"What is he doing here, Jaden?!" Johan yelled at me. I gave him a chuckle, which only caused him to get furious. He wouldn't stop asking questions about Yusei. Aki, Jack, and Crow remained silent. They were too shocked to even speak.

"Yusei, why are you here?" Jack calmly asked him. Yusei wasn't fazed by all of Johan's pleading questions.

"Funny story, actually." Yusei began. I gave an awkward laugh. They're going to tease me about it later on. "Jaden accidentally called my number and didn't even realize it. He thought he was calling Aki. I guess he freaked out so much, that the cake mix went flying everywhere!" He glanced over at me. My face was turning slightly red. "I thought he hurt himself, so I ran all the way over here and found a huge mess. Eventually, I cleaned the kitchen. Jaden and I baked another cake, together."

Everybody was silent. I waited for someone to yell at me or to start laughing. "Well, at least he's okay." Aki spoke up. I blinked at her in shock.

"So, you're not angry at me?" I asked her and the others. They all shook their heads.

"Nah, it was just a small mistake." Crow reassured me. "Now, let's get this party started!" Yusei rolled his eyes at Crow's sudden excitement. I was glad everything had turned out right.

* * *

It has been an hour since my friends went home. I could not stop thinking about the party we just had. The party was fantastic! The cake Yusei and I made, was delicious. Our friends couldn't stop complimenting us. We all had a great time, especially Yusei. He was grateful to know that we didn't forget about his birthday. I smiled in content. Oh, how I wish we had more days like this.

* * *

That was nice party. ^ - ^

I just noticed, the plot isn't even noticeable. Uh...does that make sense? Well, there is some hints of what might happen later on in the story. In chapter 6, there is a big hint! The students at the school Yusei and Jaden go to, is another hint. I don't know, just thought I'd let you guys know.

(Note:) I don't own the song, _Jesus Christ by Brand New, _obviously. I think you all should listen to this song. It's really good, and so is the band! c;

Don't know when I'll be updating again. Maybe sometime this upcoming week.

Next chapter, winter vacation!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I rubbed my hands roughly together to keep them warm. Today happened to be extremely cold than yesterday. "I want to go home." I whispered to myself. I have been sick for a whole week. Every time after school, I am exhausted. Johan insisted that I stay home, but I don't want to. The only reason I've come to school, is because I don't want to have homework during the winter break and mainly, I want to see Yusei.

It has been a month, since we had Yusei's birthday party. Christmas was arriving fast. Today, was our last day at school and I don't have any plans on what to do during the winter break. I could always go over to my friends' house, but I'm certain they're doing something with their families. Both my parents will be home for Christmas. Though, I hate to say it, I don't want to spend Christmas with them. They have never been around ever since I was five. I want to spend this holiday with my friends. Yugi will probably be spending Christmas with his grandfather, Yami and maybe Yami's parents. I frowned and muttered, "I'm going to be alone this Christmas."

"Sorry, we made you wait so long." Aki apologized. Crow, Jack, Johan and Yusei were right behind her. I felt dizzy and stayed silent. Aki cautiously touched my forehead. "Jaden! You have a fever." I let out a small breath and noticed the others were worried about me.

"I want to go home." I mumbled. I closed my eyes, and felt someone lifting me up. I opened my eyes and saw I was on top of Yusei's back. "Huh?" I uttered.

"I'm taking you home. Now, wrap your arms around my neck." I did, as he told me to. Yusei held my ankles firmly making sure I won't fall. We both waved to our friends and left. After leaving school, everything was a blur.

* * *

Where ever I was, it was warm. I peered around the room, I was in. Yusei had brought me back home. My head was pounding and I was really thirsty. I jumped when I heard my bedroom door open. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." spoke a deep voice. I peeked from under the covers and saw Yusei walking towards me, with Crow and Johan. It was nice of Crow and Johan to come over, but where is Aki and Jack? "Feeling any better?" Yusei asked as he touched my forehead.

"I'm feeling a bit better." I replied. I stared intently at Crow and Johan. I bit my bottom lip and asked them, "Where is Jack and Aki?"

"They're packing, since both are leaving to England for the winter break." Crow answered my question. "They both wanted to come over and see how you were feeling."

"That's okay." I smiled at him.

"Say, Jaden." Crow spoke. I tilted my head slightly and waited for Crow to speak again. "Do you have any plans for the winter break?" I shook my head. "I was wondering, if you want to go visit a ski resort with Yusei and I?" He grinned joyfully.

"For how long?" I asked.

"For a whole week. We'll return in time for Christmas."

A whole week, with Crow and Yusei. A whole week, not spending my days here at home alone. I smile crept on to my face. That seems like a great idea. "I would love to go. Except, I need to ask my parents first." I answered.

Crow clasped my hands together with his. "You have plenty of time to ask them. We are leaving in four days from now." He explained. Crow seems excited about all of this. "I'm glad you accepted my offer, I thought you weren't going to." He let go of my hands and sat on the side of my bed.

I glanced over at Johan. "Why aren't going?" I asked him.

"Can't. My parents and I are going to New York!" He exclaimed. "I would love to go. Maybe some other time."

I was a little disappointed Johan couldn't come with us, but he seemed happy. I just couldn't believe Johan was actually leaving for the U.S. From the corner of my eye, I watched as Yusei left the room. I wonder where he is going.

"Well, I have to get going." Johan announced. He started for the door but stopped. He turned back and smiled warmly. "I'll make sure to come visit, before you all leave." I could hear Johan saying goodbye to Yusei on his way out.

Seconds passed, and Yusei returned with three cups of tea. From the smell, it is Peppermint Tea. He handed Crow and I, a cup. I slowly drank the tea. I didn't know I had Peppermint Tea. After finishing his tea, Crow also had to leave. He said his goodbyes and left, leaving Yusei and I alone.

I was starting to feel a little nervous. We were both silent, while drinking our tea. Finally, Yusei broke the silence. "Are you okay being alone?" He stroked my forehead lightly. My fever had gone down and I felt better.

"Sadly, yes. I'm used to it." I informed him. I clenched my covers as I watched Yusei get up and leave towards the door. Truth is, I'm not okay. Not okay being alone. I hate being alone, all by myself.

Yusei spoke, "I'll come see you tomorrow, go-"

"No!" I interrupted him. I gazed down at my covers. "I don't want to be alone, tonight." I really don't want to be alone. I want Yusei to stay with me, for just one night. "Please, stay with me, tonight." I softly asked him. I tore my gaze away from my bed, when I heard Yusei closing the door and walking towards my bed. I moved over, so he could lay down beside me. Once he laid down, Yusei pulled the covers over our bodies.

"Goodnight, Jaden." He whispered. I closed my eyes and snuggled close to him. I could feel his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Goodnight, Yusei" I whispered back and smiled.

* * *

From the time Yusei had stayed with me, he seemed happier. He came around my house a couple of times, to check up on me. He was being too charming. Why? He practically cooked for me, washed my clothes and even made sure I went to sleep on time. It was a bit annoying but it was nice having him around.

Two days before, Crow, Yusei and I left towards the ski resort, I asked my parents for permission. They were fine with it, and told me to be safe and to not do anything stupid. Typical of my parents to say that. Even though I rarely see them, they're always leaving me notes or phone calls, saying to be safe. I am a bit surprised they're letting my go.

I rocked on my heels, waiting for the train to arrive. Crow said, it was faster to arrive at the ski resort by train. I couldn't stop grinning like a fool. My eyes were lit up like a child coming down the stairs on Christmas morning. I glanced over at Crow and Yusei. They were both drinking a cup of coffee, while planning on what to do once we get to the resort. I tore my gaze away from them and continued to wait for the train. I noticed we weren't the only ones going to the ski resort.

I jumped when I felt my jeans being tugged. I gazed down to see a young girl pulling on my jeans. I knelt down the her height and asked her politely, "Do you need something?"

"Can you buy me juice?" She asked cutely. I couldn't say no to her. The small brown-haired girl was absolutely adorable.

"Sure! I don't mind." I took her small hand and we both walked to the nearest vending machine. Along the way, I asked her, "Where are your parents?"

"They're waiting for the train." She replied

"But why aren't you with them?" I stopped and inserted a coin into the vending machine. Within seconds, a box of apple juice appeared in the small opening. I grabbed the juice box and inserted the straw through the small hole on top. Again, I knelt down to the girl's level and handed the box to her.

"There you go." I said. She took the juice box and drank from the straw. She smiled big and said, "I wanted to talk to you." I looked at her, confused. "That's why I'm not with my parents, I wanted to talk to you." Her voice, so innocent and pure. My eyes soften the more I stared at her.

"That's very nice of you." I gazed into her azure eyes. Her eyes...reminded me of Yusei's eyes. "Before I leave, will you tell me what your name is?" The young girl giggled and began to pet my hair. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Your hair is pretty." She grinned. "My name is Kotomi" What a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl. She took a quick glimpse behind her. She gave me a sad smile. "I have to go. Will you tell me your name?"

"My name is Jaden."

"Jaden. I like that name a lot." Kotomi gave me a quick hug, She peered over my shoulder and laughed. "I think your boyfriend needs you." I stared at her, astonished. She ran to her parents before I could say anything else to her. I slowly looked behind me and saw Yusei staring intently at me. I flashed him an awkward smile and ran to him.

"Um..what is it, Yusei?" I awkwardly asked him. Yusei glanced behind and looked right back at me.

"You're cute with kids." I could feel a small blush creep onto my face. I groaned when I felt Yusei rub my hair. "We have to go now. The train is here." Since I was with Kotomi, I hadn't noticed that train had arrived. I was relieved to make it on time.

Yusei carried both his and my luggage inside the train. Crow saved us some seats beside him. We all sat together, waiting to arrive at the ski resort. I was pretty amazed, to know a ski resort was nearby our city. I opened my backpack, which I have carried on my back the entire time. I searched for my iPod around the clutter of unnecessary items I have brought along. I sighed once I found it, I slipped the earbuds into my ears and turned on my music. I closed my eyes and waited for the train to stop at our destination.

* * *

The sound of snow crunching filled my ears. I could see my breath each time I let it out. I tucked my hands further into my winter coat. I took in my surroundings. Pine trees covered with snow, white as a cotton ball, were everywhere. The sight was enchanting. I smiled softly when I noticed a doe far ahead. I reverted my attention back to what I was doing earlier. I started towards the resort. Yusei and Crow had taken all the luggage and left first. I was stuck walking lonesome. I jumped with glee when I entered the warm building. I spotted Yusei and Crow checking ourselves into the resort. I peered over their shoulders, in time to see a young woman giving them three cards. Crow turned around and handed me card. I eyed the strange card and found out they're our key to opening our doors. Yusei motioned me to follow them up the elevator.

"Your parents did all of this, Crow?" I asked him still eying my card in amazement.

"Yeah, it was very generous of them." Crow answered. He glanced at each of us and smiled. "Say, Why don't we go visit those small souvenir stores?" He suggested.

"Sure, why not." Yusei replied.

The elevator door opened and we stepped out into the 5th floor of the hotel. Yusei's room and mine ended up being right next to each other, while Crow's was in a different hallway. Crow informed us to be down by the souvenir stores in five minutes. We both nodded and left towards our room. Yusei handed over my luggage and carried his own into his room. I dragged mine inside the cozy room. Everything seemed to be in the right spot. I noticed the huge bed in the middle of the room. Immediately, I jumped upon the bed. The soft pillows supported my back as I landed. I stretched out my tiresome legs and arms and peered over the nearby clock. I quickly got up and took off my coat, throwing it right on the ground. I hurried to meet up with Crow, and Yusei.

* * *

"Wow! Look at these snow globes, Yusei!" I exclaimed. My eyes were amazed by the big round globes. I shook one globe with small pine trees inside. I watched as the small white specks floated around. As I was about to shake it again, someone grabbed it out of my hands. "Hey! Give it back!" I yelled at Yusei. He made no emotion and set the globe on the display.

"I can't risk buying a broken globe. Please, be more careful, Jaden." Said Yusei.

I paid no attention to him. I walked aimlessly around the small souvenir store. Everything you would need on a ski trip was right here. I browsed over the warm sweaters they have on display.

"Do you want me to buy you a scarf?" Yusei asked from behind. I turned around and saw him staring at a table full of scarves. Each scarf had different patterns. I scanned over each one and finally found one of my liking.

"I want this one!" I waved a long cream-colored scarf in the air. Yusei rolled his eyes and snatched the scarf away from me.

"This actually goes great with your outfit." He wrapped the scarf around my neck. I made my way to a nearby mirror and looked at my clothes. Yusei was right. The scarf did suit my outfit. I tugged at the hem of my short, navy blue trench coat. Under my coat, I pulled slightly at my gray shirt. I grinned.

"Are you my fashion designer, now?" I teased Yusei.

"No." He said bluntly. We both walked up to the cashier, it seemed she was only in her forties but she still looked young. "How will it be for this scarf?" Yusei asked as he pointed to my scarf.

"Ten dollars." She smiled at Yusei. Yusei handed over the money. "It's nice to have a boyfriend who buys you gifts, right?" She turned to me and asked.

I blushed to a pink color and blinked at her, confused. She merely laughed. "We have to leave now, bye." Yusei took hold of my wrist and pulled me away. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Hey, did you two buy anything?" Crow suddenly appeared. He had left us to go off and visit all the souvenir stores. He was carrying two bags of souvenirs.

"I bought Jaden a scarf." Yusei pointed over at me.

"Nice, goes great with your outfit."

"Thanks." I thanked Crow. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. "Hey, tomorrow, are we going to ski?" I asked.

"Of course! In the morning." Crow beamed. "There's going to be a festival nearby, we should go in the afternoon."

"I love festivals!" I exclaimed. Crow grabbed my wrist and Yusei's and hauled us to the elevator.

"We need to get up early, to ski and have time to go visit the festival." Crow informed us. After a few minutes passed, we arrived at our floor and left towards our rooms. I said goodnight to Yusei and Crow. Later that night, I could not sleep, I was too excited.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Next chapter, they go ski and visit the festival! I wonder what's going to happen, hmm. c;

Thank you and don't forget to favorite and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally, chapter 10 is up. There is so much fluff in this chapter. c;

Warning: Point of views change towards the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"It's freezing out here!" I screamed. There were a lot of people outside. They were also going to ski. I huddle close to Crow and Yusei, who were both right by my sides. Crow chuckled, as I got closer to him.

"You won't be cold once you start skiing." Crow yelled. It was hard to listen to each other. All the tourists around us, drowned our voices. "Yes!" Crow cheered. He dashed through the thick snow. "Meet you at the bottom of the hill!" He yelled cheerfully as he slid down the steep hill. I slowly looked down and watched as Crow slid down. He made it down safe and sound, laughing when I heard him cheer. Other people had a harder time sliding down. Some would slip and fall. That's what got me tense.

I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. I took a quick glimpse at Yusei and reverted to looking down the hill, again. "Hold my hand. We'll go down the hill together." He spoke.

"A-are you sure?" I asked him, keeping my gaze away from him, blushing madly. Yusei grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me away. I wasn't ready. I covered my face as we reached the top of the hill.

"It's okay. You're with me, so you'll be fine."

His words comforted me and I was able to pull my hands away from my face. "I'm ready!" I yelled to Yusei.

In one quick step, Yusei and I were sliding down the hill. With the courage I had gotten from Yusei, I let go of his hand. His eyes darted towards my way. I winked at him as I rushed past him. I cheered just like Crow, as I made it to the bottom. Until, a gruesome noise cut my joy short.

Scared, I turned around in time to see Yusei crash to the bottom of the hill. "Yusei!" I screamed. Worried, I dashed to aid him. Crow, arrived in time to help me pull Yusei's head out of the snow. I wanted to laugh so hard. The look Yusei's face, was unforgettable. He blinked at us, confused. I caressed his cheek and chuckled. With the help of Crow, we helped Yusei stand up. "Be careful next time, Yusei!" I laughed.

"If it wasn't for you winking at me, I wouldn't have gotten hurt." He muttered. Yusei rubbed his arms repeatedly for warmth. "Now I'm freezing cold."

"We better get you inside." Said Crow. We helped Yusei get inside the resort. While Crow helped Yusei get to his room, I went into my room. Even though we had as short ski trip, I was ready to change out of my coat and snow boots.

I emerged from the bathroom, wearing my favorite red jacket, black shirt and jeans, and my favorite red sneakers. As I was about to leave the room, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I spoke.

_"Hey, Jaden! It's Johan. How is your winter vacation going?" _Johan asked through the phone.

"It's going great! Yusei just got in an accident. He crashed going down a steep hill."

_"Man, I wish I was there to see it. Sounds likes you're having fun. Well, you sill have couple more days there. Have fun while you can!" _Johan laughed. It was nice hearing Johan's laugh again. I really do miss my best friend.

"Ah, so how is it over there at New York?" I asked him.

_"New York..is amazing! It's really cold over here! There are so many places to visit. I visited The Statue of Liberty! I also visited small shops around Brooklyn. I actually got some souvenirs for you and the others." _

"Really? That's awesome! Aw, a souvenir for me? You shouldn't have." I smirked

_"Don't get all cute on me!" _We both laughed till our sides started to hurt. _"Oh man, I really miss you. Of course the others, too." _Johan admitted.

"I miss you, too. Don't worry, we'll see each other after this week ends." I assured him. Through the other side of the phone, I could hear him sigh happily.

_"Right. I have to leave, my parents and I are going to Times Square. I'll call you later, okay?" _

"You better. Goodbye, Johan." I don't want to hang up yet. I want to keep talking to him.

_"Goodbye, Jaden." _It hurt to hang up but I shook all the sadness away. I came here to have fun and that's what I'm going to do. I smiled and slid my phone in to my back pocket, jogging out the room to see Yusei and Crow.

* * *

Yusei decided we should get some lunch first, before leaving to the festival. The dinning room in the resort was big enough to fit in at least 30 people. It was a bit quiet, except for the murmurs of the other visitors. I wasn't hungry at the time, so I ordered a Caesar Salad. Crow and Yusei both ordered a sub. I mentioned to them that Johan had called me. They were jealous to know, Johan was able to visit The Statue of Liberty. I shrugged it off, I can visit that monument once I graduate.

"Wait. So, there isn't any snow there?" I asked Crow. He had informed us that at the festival, there was going to be rides. At first, I didn't understand how they could set up rides when there is snow all around, but Crow explained that the workers at the festival, cleaned up the snow to set up the rides.

"Yes, I already explained it to you, Jaden." Said Crow, a bit annoyed.

"I was just making sure." I scanned around the room. Each person seemed to be pleased. "Hey, is everybody in here, going to the same festival as us?" I asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Some might be, others might go skiing." Crow answered. "Well, we better get ready." Crow said, as he arose from his seat. "I'll see you two in two hours." He scurried off to the nearest elevator. I sat motionless, dumbfounded by what Crow said.

"Why two hours? What does he need to do in those two hours?" I asked softly. Yusei arose from his seat and stared, emotionless at me.

"Beats me." He simply shrugged. "I'll see you in two hours, too." Yusei left towards the elevator, leaving me alone. I didn't have anything better to do, so I decided to walk around the resort. Each visitor I passed, would happily waved at me. These visitors are a lot nicer than the students at school.

An hour had passed, I decided it was probably time to go back to my room. I couldn't shake the excitement away. I had this feeling, something good was going to come out of this.

* * *

Just as I expected, the festival was huge! Everywhere you looked, there were rides, people and games. Crow laughed, when he saw my face. I haven't been to a festival in a long time and this is probably the best one I have ever been to. I was thrilled to play all the games and ride the festival rides.

"I'll see you two later!" Crow yelled at us as he ran off. Crow explained to us why he needed to get ready in two hours. He was going on a date, at the festival. I didn't expect Crow to get a date during our winter vacation. He said his date is very pretty. Thinking Yusei and I were going to meet her, I got excited. Unfortunately, we won't get to see her. Crow gave us a good description of her, it seems she is beautiful and has a great personality. I wonder where he met her and when.

I got all nervous once Crow left. I was left alone with Yusei. Maybe, today something good will happen between us. "W-what should we do?" I stuttered. I was getting so worked up about Yusei.

"I don't mind. Just pick whatever you want to do." He replied.

I sighed, I knew he was going to say something like that. I scanned around the area. There were so many to choose from! One game, caught my attention. This game is pretty popular at every festival. "I want to go play that game!" I exclaimed as I pointed toward the stand. Yusei followed me towards the stand. A man in his late thirties greeted us.

"Welcome! Please, try this game." He then began to explain how to play the game. "Just simply, throw a softball at the three sets of bottles stacked on top of each other. If you manage to knock all three stacks, you win a plush toy." He grinned at us. He seemed like a really nice person.

"I want to try! How much will it be?" I asked him.

"Three dollars for three softballs."

It wasn't expensive. I gave him my money and grabbed one softball. I prepared to throw it, except I started to feel nervous. If I mess up, I don't want Yusei to tease me about it. I quickly forgot about it, and focused on the three sets of bottles. Forcefully, I threw the softball. I watched in amazement as the ball hit the first set of bottles. After watching the set topple over, I just had to throw the next ball. Same as the last, I was able topple over the next set, leaving only one set of bottles left. A surge of excitement went through my whole body. Right when I threw the ball, a screeching sound scared me, causing me to jump. The ball swerved around the last set of bottles. I groaned in dismay.

"Tough luck, kid." Said the old man. He gave me an apologetic look.

"Let me try." Yusei blurt out. He handed over three dollars to the man.

"Y-Yusei, you don't have to." I stuttered. Yusei simply shrugged and bounced a softball in his hands. I could feel my cheeks turning red. Yusei is too sweet. I smiled softly as I watched him throw two softballs towards the sets of bottles. I gasped as I saw him topple over the first two sets in just two throws. He only had one more softball to throw. "You can do this, Yusei!" I cheered for him. I jumped in glee when he managed to topple over the last set.

"Amazing!" The old man screamed in amazement. "Here you go." He handed Yusei a stuffed bear. Yusei thanked the man and turned around and held the bear to me.

"I won it, for you." He spoke softly. I slowly grabbed the bear away from him and held it against my cheek. Its soft fur rubbed against my cheek. I've never seen a teddy bear with this color fur. I stroked over its light cream fur and a red bow wrapped around the neck. I hugged the bear close to my chest and gazed up at Yusei.

"Thank you, Yusei" I smiled at him.

Yusei scanned around the crowded festival. "Hey." He began. "Are you hungry?" Right on cue, my stomach growled. I blushed from embarrassment. "Well, I found a concession stand over here." Yusei took hold of my hand and lead me through the crowd of people. His hand was warm and slightly rough, maybe from working of his motorcycle so much. I could barely hear Yusei, people talking and laughing drowned his voice.

Everywhere I looked, there would be rides and games. Everyone was having a great time here. I wonder where Crow is with his date.

"What do you want?" Yusei asked. I got distracted from everything around me, I hadn't noticed we arrived at the concession stand. I scanned over the menu set upon the counter. Every food on the menu looked delicious! Finally, one snack caught my attention.

"I want cotton candy!" I grinned. Yusei nodded at me and turned towards the owner of the concession stand. It didn't take long for us to get our orders. I took a quick bite of the soft, pink cotton candy. I smiled at the sweet taste. "Wow, this is really good!" I exclaimed. I waved my cotton candy in front of Yusei's face. I laughed as he gave me an annoyed look. "Just try it." Cautiously, Yusei took a bit out of the cotton candy. I watched as his expression changed.

"Wow! That tastes amazing." He wasn't smiling, but he sure was amazed by the taste. I've never seen Yusei smile or laugh before, it saddens me. I let out a sigh and chuckled. I wish Yusei and I could have more days like this.

I looked around; there is still so much things Yusei and I can do here. I propped my right arm up and laid my cheek against my hand. I stared intently and smirked, at Yusei while he drank his lemonade. He eyed me warily. Finally after a few minutes of silence, he asked, "What are you smirking at?"

"You." I grinned. Yusei stayed silent. "I'm drawn to you, okay." I said in my most innocent voice. Yusei blushed madly. I covered my mouth to muffle my laugh. I love to tease Yusei. My smile faded away. I want this night to last. "Hey, can we go play more games?" I asked softly.

Yusei had recovered from embarrassment. "Uh..sure. Just pick whatever game you want to play." Yusei rose from the picnic table we were sitting at. He took my empty bag, that once held the cotton candy, and left to throw it away, along with his empty cup. Seconds later, he took hold of my hand, once again. "You lead the way." I still could not get used to having Yusei holding my hand.

"Okay!" I smiled warmly at him. We both disappeared in the crowd of people.

* * *

Our night was slowly ending. People were starting to leave the festival. I wanted to stay longer, but Yusei insisted we leave now. My arms were full of stuffed animals, Yusei had won me. Sadly, I couldn't win every game I played, Yusei had to win almost every one of them.

I rocked on my heels, the night was slowly getting colder every passing minute. I adjusted my arms, to not let any of the stuffed animals fall over. Yusei and I were waiting for Crow to show up. Crow had texted us to meet him by the entrance to the festival. My eyes darted around, trying to look for Crow. I stopped, once something had caught my attention. I slowly gazed up at the Ferris wheel. Different colored lights covered it. It looked magnificent.

"Yusei." I softly spoke. I glanced over at Yusei. He peered over at me. "Can we go ride the Ferris wheel real quick?" I asked him. My eyes soften as he gazed at me.

"Jaden, we have to wait for Crow." Yusei uttered through his scarf. I slowly began to move away from his side.

"I'll go by myself." I called to him. The cold ground, scrunched under my footsteps. Footsteps could be heard from behind. I peered over my shoulder and saw Yusei following me.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself! You could get kidnapped or something!" He yelled at me. I stopped walking and waited for Yusei. I blushed. He must care about me, if he doesn't want to me to go alone. Yusei scowled at me.

"If you don't want me to be alone, then ride the Ferris wheel with me." Without letting Yusei reply, I took his hand and pulled him towards the Ferris wheel. Luckily, there were a few people waiting in line. We waited until it was time for us to board.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Yusei and I boarded onto the Ferris wheel. Surprisingly, the seats were comfortable. I jumped slightly when I felt the Ferris wheel start to move.

I was amazed by the view. You could see every building around the festival. "Look! Over there is the resort we're staying at, Yusei." I exclaimed. Yusei gazed over where I was pointing.

"The view from here is amazing." He said.

"Sure is."

I started to feel a little sleepy. I laid my head against Yusei's shoulder. "Thank you for riding the Ferris wheel with me." I thanked him Yusei wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I instantly felt warmer. Together, we looked in awe at the view. Snow and lights were everywhere. A breeze blew over us. I moved closer to Yusei and looked up at him. He didn't seem disturbed about me. If only this moment could last longer.

* * *

"Just wrap your arms around my neck." I wrapped my arms around Yusei's neck just like he said so.

After the Ferris wheel, I was too sleepy to walk. Crow saw us at the top of the Ferris wheel and waited for us until we got off. Crow noticed I was almost half asleep. He suggested Yusei to carry me back to the resort.

It didn't take long to reach our resort. Along the way up to our rooms, Crow told us about his date. He told us she is the same age as us and happens to be transferring to our school after the winter vacation. He asked us if it is okay for her to start hanging with us. Yusei and I are both fine with it. It's exciting to meet new people. Crow seems really intrigued about her. He still won't tell us her name.

"I'll see you two tomorrow!" Crow said his goodbyes and left towards his room. Yusei softly opened the door to my room, making sure not to wake up any other visitors around us. He gently laid me on my bed.

"What time is it?" I asked him. I was very groggy and exhausted.

"Time for you to sleep." Yusei whispered. He moved my bangs away from my face and gazed into my brown eyes. His azure eyes glimmered in the dim light. "Goodnight, Jaden." Yusei walked slowly to the door.

"Goodnight." I called to him, before he shut the door. I laid in my bed motionless. I wanted to cry at that moment. Why can't Yusei realize that _I love him_?

* * *

I made my way to my room. Jaden had gotten closer to me. When I felt Jaden snuggle closer to me at the Ferris wheel, I wanted to tackle him at that moment. He's so adorable. He is the sweetest person I have ever met. Any person would be lucky to have him. Unfortunately, I'm not one of them.

I changed into a gray shirt and a black boxer and got under the covers of my bed. My heart started to race when I thought about what Jaden told me earlier.

_"What are you smirking at?" I asked him._

_ "You." Jaden grinned. "I'm drawn to you, okay."_

What does he mean by _drawn_? Why would Jaden be so interested in me? I groaned and turned to lay on my side. Maybe I should tell him how I feel, but when? My feelings for him are overwhelming. I can't think straight anymore. I want Jaden. I want him to be mine, _badly_.

* * *

uwah! This chapter was cute. ^ - ^

Did anybody catch that No.6 reference? no, oh okay.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter there is a surprise!


	11. Chapter 11

Just finished rewatching Black Butler. Thought I'd upload a chapter before I head off to bed.

I'm extremely tired. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The next morning, my body was aching. I was still tired from last night. I slowly rose from my sleeping position and swung my legs over the bed. I glanced over at the alarm clock, resting on the table by the bed. _11:00 o'clock. _I groaned and rubbed my face. I slowly made my way towards the bathroom. I should take a quick shower before going downstairs for breakfast.

I turned on the shower and slipped out of my clothes. I didn't notice I slept in my clothes from last night. Well, Yusei carried me all the way here and I was too exhausted to get up and change. The hot water fell over my tired body. I shivered as the water touched my bare skin.

"Yusei." I whispered. I laid my hand against the shower wall. I started to whimper a bit as tears slid down my cheeks. "Why? Why, can't you realize it?" My vision was blurry from all of the tears. I stumbled backwards and slid down the shower wall till I was sitting on the floor. I buried my head in my arms. Ever since I arrived here, all I ever wanted was to get closer to Yusei. To possibly confess my feelings to him. I should really stop hoping. Yusei is not interested in me and he never will be. "Get it together, Jaden!" I yelled at myself. "Maybe he is interested in me, but is just to shy to show it and admit it." I'm probably crazy for talking to myself.

I reached over and turned off the running water. I got out of the shower and stared at my reflection in the mirror. Luckily, there were no signs that I was crying. I need to hurry up or Crow and Yusei will start to worry. I ran out of my room, after I slipped into some clothes.

* * *

"Sorry, I woke up late!" I apologized to Crow and Yusei.

When I arrived to the dining room, Crow and Yusei had just finished eating breakfast. It was embarrassing arriving late.

"Here." Yusei handed me a plate of pancakes with bacon. "I knew you were going to wake up late, so I got you a plate before they ran out." Yusei glanced at my hair and scowled. "I'm guessing you were in a hurry." He slightly tugged on my hair to fix it.

"T-thank you." I mumbled. I began eating my breakfast, making no eye contact with Yusei. There was an awkward silence. It was getting really uncomfortable.

"So, Jaden." I bit my bottom lip and continued to stare at my plate. "Do you want to go ice skating?" Asked Yusei.

"Like r-right after I'm finished with m-my breakfast?" I managed to say to him. Ever since yesterday at the festival and today when I cried in the shower, I can't help but be nervous around him.

"No. I heard it's best to go at night." Yusei informed me.

"Sure I'll like to go, but Crow!" I looked up from my plate and stared at Crow. Crow jumped from me suddenly yelling. "Will you be going with us?" I asked him. My eyes were starting to water.

"Jaden, chill." Crow said softly. "I would love to but-" Oh no. He can't leave me alone with Yusei again. "I have another date with the same girl from last night." He announced. I slumped back in my chair and gazed down at my plate. "Please don't be mad." Crow muttered, disheartened.

"But Crow yo-" I started before being cut off.

"It's okay, Crow. Jaden and I will be alright." Yusei assured Crow. "Right, Jaden?" I nodded my head slowly. I looked away from Yusei and Crow. I'm not mad, I'm just really nervous.

"Tomorrow! I promise to spend the day with you two!" Crow exclaimed as he got off his seat. I managed to smile at him, warmly. "I need to leave now, I'll see you two later." Crow walked off to the elevator.

I took a deep breath and turned towards Yusei. He was looking at me directly.

"So, what are you going to do now?" I asked him. He shrugged and stared off into the distance.

"Maybe, I'll go look around the souvenir shops." Yusei glanced over at me and rose from his seat. "You can come along if you want to." He said.

"No thank you. I'm going to go for a walk outside." I got up from my seat and started for the front entrance of the resort. I'm glad I brought my coat along with me.

"Don't forget to wear your scarf! I don't want you to get sick." Yusei yelled. I ignored him and continued out the door.

As I stepped outside, a cold winter breeze blew right by. I shivered and hugged my arms. I quickly put on my coat and scarf, which I had in my pocket the entire time.

I began walking down a path. Other visitors seemed to be going in the same direction as I was. I rubbed my arms for warmth and kept my eyes fixed on the ground. I hadn't noticed it started snowing. Small snow flakes landed on my hair and face. I gazed up into the light gray sky. As small smile crept on my face. The sky looked beautiful. I stuck my tongue out in the cold and watched as the small snowflakes fell on it.

"You must love snow." A soft voice spoke. I closed my mouth and peered over my shoulder. A young teenage girl stood there, in a black skirt, thin tights, a light cream pink coat and brown boots. She stared at me with her violet eyes. She seemed to be my age.

I turned around and faced her. "I do love snow." I admitted. She is the most prettiest girl I've ever seen. "Um..do I know you?" The teen girl gasped and blushed.

"Uh..n-no sorry, it's just..that you seem to be...alone." She confessed. She gazed into my eyes and took hold of my hand. "Come. Let's sit together." She led me to a nearest bench. We sat next to each other, except I felt uncomfortable. I don't even know this girl.

"What's your name?" She asked. The young teenage girl smiled warmly at me and waited patiently for me to answer.

"My name is Jaden. What's yours?"

"Amaya."

The girl, now known as Amaya, finally let go of my hand. She swept her silky black hair behind her ear and gazed out into the winter distance. Amaya, smiled sadly as she watched the snow fall slowly. Then, she covered her left eye with her hand. I looked at her confused. It seemed like she was trying to stop herself from crying. "Are you okay?" I asked her. Amaya quickly put her hand down.

"I'm sorry. The snow reminds me of someone who was very special to me." Amaya held her hands against her chest. "Does the snow remind you of someone?"

"I've never thought of the snow reminding me of someone." I told her. She glanced over at me and chuckled. This girl is strange.

"If you love the snow, then it should remind you of someone. Look at it long enough, and you'll start thinking about someone. If someone comes to your mind, it means they're dear to you." Amaya glimpsed over at me. She sighed and took my hand. "You're confused. I'll tell you why I know this but.." She stopped talking and looked away. "I'm certain..I'll probably cry. I shouldn't but-" After a few seconds of silence, she looked at me. "I'm going to try my best to not cry." She grinned.

Oh no. I don't want her to tell me her story that will make her cry.

"Y-you don't have t-to." I stuttered.

Amaya put her finger against my lips. "Shh." She shushed me and began.

"Last year, I met someone. He was nice, funny and caring. He was there for me when I had a problem. We always went to places together. People would tell us that we were inseparable. I guess they were right." Amaya shook her head and grinned. "Well, it wasn't long till, I started to have strong feelings for him. We were very close and I still wanted to have our friendship but-." She stared at me, heartbroken. "My feelings were overwhelming me. I didn't know what to do. I decided to just wait for him to confess to me."

"I thought he felt the same way." Amaya let go of my hand and had her gaze fixed on her own hands. "He found someone better. I didn't tell him that I loved him because I thought he would come to me and tell me he loved me. I couldn't be friends with him anymore. I transferred schools, just to get away from him...and his new girlfriend." Amaya confessed everything to me. She covered her face with her hands.

"Amaya." I whispered to her. I slowly pulled her hands away from her face. She didn't have any tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were dry and filled with sadness. "I'm sorry." I felt really bad for her, She needs comforting.

As I was about to hug her, she pushed me away and grabs and turns my head to face the snow. "Amaya! What are you doing?!" I screamed at her. I grabbed her wrists but she wouldn't let go of my head.

"Jaden! Stare at the snow and tell me who you think of!" She screamed at me. Her voice, was now hoarse. I shook my head furiously but she wouldn't let go. "Jaden, please! Just gaze at the snow!" Her voice now louder, was starting to scare me. I was at the brink of tears. I did as she told me to, and gazed at the snow. There weren't any people around, just Amaya and me. More snow was starting to fall down from the sky.

"Why?! Why do you want me to gaze out into the snow?!"

"I don't want the same thing to happen to you!"

Suddenly, everything around me was gone. I couldn't think of anything but one person. I gasped and covered my mouth to muffle my cry. Tears streamed down my cheeks. "_Yusei._" I whispered. "Oh god. What does this mean?" I whispered louder. I started seeing flashbacks of everything Yusei and I have done together. I could feel Amaya let go of my head. She stood in front of me and kneeled down to hug me.

"You thought of someone, didn't you?" She asked. I nodded my head. Amaya eyed me warily. "You love him, just like I loved my best friend." I couldn't speak, I simply nodded my head. "Go tell him, before it's too late! Don't make the same mistake I did." She said. I stared at her wide-eyed.

"I will. I need to." I whispered to her. Amaya arose and grabbed my hand.

"Good. Follow me, let me buy you something to drink." She grinned. She chuckled at my tear-stained face. "And I'll help you clean your face too." We both left directly to the resort. Please, don't let Yusei or Crow be there, once we arrive.

* * *

"Thank you for buying my tea, Amaya!" I exclaimed. When we arrived at the resort, I was relieved to find Yusei and Crow weren't in the dinning room. I do not want them to know I'm here with a pretty girl like Amaya and that I was crying, especially Yusei. He would go ballistic.

"No problem. We both needed to calm down." Amaya assured me.

"Uh..Amaya." I began. I don't know how to ask her this question. "Are you okay..knowing that you might never..be with your friend...or ex-friend.?" I muttered. She didn't seem the bit least hurt.

"Actually, I met someone and he is funny and friendly. He's also very heartwarming." Amaya admitted. She seems really happy, just talking about this new guy. "When I'm with him, he helps me forget about my old friend. He might actually be the one this time."

I giggled and smiled at her. "I'm happy for you! Even though I just met you, I feel like we're really close now."

"Me too." She said. Amaya glanced over at the clock in the dining room. "I have to leave, but I had a nice time with you." She got up and hugged me tightly. "Don't forget to tell him." She whispered.

Amaya walked towards the entrance. "Wait! How do you know I'm in love with a guy?" I asked her. She turned around and looked straight in my eyes.

"Just a feeling. I guess." She winked at me and left the room. She is so strange, but I'm glad she helped me. Now, I know for sure to tell Yusei how I feel.

I looked around the dining room. I was alone. "Yusei said he wants to take me ice skating later, but what should I do in the meantime?" I asked myself. I didn't have anything better to do, so I decided to just go to my room and wait for Yusei to take me with him. It's going to be long and boring.

* * *

Once I arrived at my room, I instantly fell asleep. My nap was cut short when my phone suddenly rang. Slowly but surely, I picked up my phone. "Hello." I spoke through the phone.

_"Hello, Jaden." _A soft voice answered. Wait, I know this voice. This person seems so familiar. I gasped once I realized who it was.

"Syrus!"

_"Yeah, it's me." _Syrus chuckled softy.

Syrus, one of my other best friends from my hometown, was known to being really shy. Syrus reminds me of Yugi, a lot. Except, Yugi is less shy than how he used to be. Syrus has the same round eyes as Yugi, except his are hazel colored. _"I'm sorry I am calling you so late. I've been busy with school and you know how hard school is here."_

"Yes. I understand, Syrus. You know, I really do miss you." I felt a little embarrassed telling him I miss him. It's true, I miss him and all my other friends from back home.

_"I miss you too. So, how are you doing?" _Syrus asked.

"I'm at a ski resort right now, with some of my friends!"

_"That's so cool! Did you go skiing yet?"_

"Yeah it was really fun! I also went to a festival with my friends and tonight, Yusei is taking me to go ice skating!" I exclaimed.

_ "Yusei? Who's Yusei?" _asked Syrus. Crap. Syrus doesn't know any of my friends.

"Yusei, he's one of my friends. My other friend, Crow, is here too. I met them both when I transferred to my new school."

_ "Oh, that makes sense. Sounds like you're having fun. Chazz, Alexis and I, are all going to the annual winter festival tomorrow. Yugi and Yami are coming along, too." _Syrus chuckled and continued. _" I remember all six of us, would go to the festival all together." _Syrus paused for a moment. _"When Alexis mentioned the festival to me, I got unhappy. You aren't going to come along with us this year."_

I have forgotten about the annual winter festival that always happens at my hometown. All six of us would go and have a great time, together. Now, this year, I'll be spending my winter vacation worrying over a guy, who probably only likes me as a friend.

I shook my head. I should stop thinking negative thoughts. "I really wish I could be there with you guys." I confessed.

_"What about your new friends? You should be with them. They're your friends right?" _

"T-that's true. They wouldn't b-be my friends if they didn't like me."

_"Right. So don't worry! We'll be fine. We just want you to be happy." _Syrus exclaimed.

Syrus can always say something to calm me down. "I want you all to be happy, too."

_"I have to leave, but I had a great time talking to you!" _

Great, now another friend, who I don't want to stop talking to.

"I had a great time talking to you too. Bye, Syrus."

_"Goodbye, Jaden."_

I threw my phone on the bed and laid down. I glanced over at the clock. It's too early for Yusei and I to go ice skating. I don't even know where we're going to ice skate. "Maybe I should take another nap." I whispered to myself. I sighed and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up!" A voice rumbled in my ears. "Wake up, Jaden!" I could feel someone shaking my shoulder roughly. "God, how long can you sleep?"

Slowly, I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry at first but soon, I could see everything perfectly. Yusei was hovering over me. "Finally you're awake. Hurry up and get changed." He said.

I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. "Where are we going?" I asked him as I grabbed clothes out of the drawers.

"We're going ice skating, remember?" Yusei stared at me confused.

"Oh yeah...forgot." I mumbled. I hurried and changed to fresh new clothes. I met Yusei out in the hallway. "I'm ready."

"Good. I'm sure you'll have fun." God, I wonder what will happen.

* * *

Lights twinkled in the cold winter night. Visitors laughed and talked around us. Many were skating and others were simply drinking a cup of coffee or tea. Everybody was happy. I expected a skating rink, instead, we'll be skating on a huge lake. I'm surprised no one has fallen through the ice. I was smiling big. The whole place looks beautiful!

"Should we go skate now?" Yusei asked me. His cheeks were slightly red. Must be from the cold.

"Actually, I want some coffee first." I told him.

"Anything for you, Jaden." His statement surprised me. Anything for me? Why did he say it so formal? I followed him to the small concession stand right by the lake. "I'll like one cup of peppermint coffee and-" Yusei stopped talking and turned to me. "What kind of coffee?" He asked.

"Um..I'll take vanilla." I replied. Yusei nodded and spoke to the man taking our orders. We waited till our drinks were ready. Yusei handed over my drink and we both sat at a table. Slowly, I took a sip out of my coffee. "Mm. This coffee is good!" I exclaimed.

Yusei has been acting strange ever since we left the resort. He keeps taking quick glances at me. I wonder if something is bothering him. There was an awkward silence between us. Yusei let out a breath and looked at me. "Do you know how to skate?"

"I..uh...no." I mumbled."I've never skated before. This is my first time. Do you know how to skate?"

"Yeah, I've skated before."

"I'm nervous. What if I fall?" I looked a Yusei with wide, innocent eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll show you how to skate, but lets finish our coffee first."

"Right." We silently drank our coffee. Visitors passed by us. Some were leaving and others were simply buying a cup of coffee. By the time Yusei and I finished our drinks, not many people were skating. "What time is it?" I asked Yusei.

Yusei glanced at his watch. "It's _10:30._" He replied. "Sit down, I'll help you put on your skates." He motioned me to sit down on a bench. I did so and watched as Yusei slipped my shoes off and slipped the skates on.

"Where did you get these?"

"I bought them at one of the souvenir shops. Not too expensive and they are in good condition."

"Oh." After Yusei finished tying my skates, he sat down and slipped on his own skates.

"Ready?" Yusei stood up and held a hand out to me. I swallowed harshly and grabbed his hand. My body was trembling."Hey, don't worry. You're going to be alright." Yusei tried to soothe me.

As soon as we stepped on the ice, I held onto Yusei's coat. "Just relax and keep your legs steady." Yusei pulled me farther into the ice. I took small steps, making sure not to fall over. "You're doing great, Jaden. I'm going to let go of your hand and just walk faster towards me." Just as he told me, I took bigger steps and walked faster towards him. I grinned as I started to glide towards Yusei. He kept backing up.

"Get back here!" I yelled. I was having such a great time, I forgot about how nervous I was about falling. I chased after Yusei. Visitors watched as we both took spins around the ice. "Yusei! At least let me get close to you!" I yelled at him. Yusei stopped and waited for me. I grinned and skated over to him, into his arms. I laughed when I hit my face on his coat. "This is so much fun!" I looked up at Yusei and noticed, he was-

_Smiling._

_ Laughing. _

I couldn't believe my eyes. From the time I met him, I've never seen him smile or laugh, until now. His smile- beautiful. His laugh- perfect. Everything about him is perfect. I reached up and cupped his cheek.

Yusei's eyes went wide at my sudden touch. "W-what are you doing, Jaden?" He asked, nervously.

"You were smiling and laughing. I've never seen you laugh or smile before." I admitted. My heart was racing and I was blushing. At this moment, I didn't care.

Yusei smiled and gazed into my eyes. "That's because I'm with you. You're the reason why I'm smiling." He whispered to me. I could feel his hot breath. He moved his face closer to mine. His lips inches away from mine. Our eyes met, filled with love and happiness.

Our lips met. The kiss was soft and tender. Yusei pressed his lips closer to my mouth. I kissed back, making the kiss more forceful. It felt like I was in a dream.

Yusei licked my bottom lip. I moaned. I gladly let him in. His tongue roamed around. Yusei's mouth tasted like peppermint. My knees were getting weak. I've never been kissed passionately.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I want this moment to last forever. Everything around us, was forgotten. This kiss, brought us closer, than we have ever been.

We parted away, as we ran out of breath. Our eyes met once again. Our faces, red from our moment. Yusei caressed my cheek and whispered, "I love you, Jaden."

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

We held onto each other. No caring about what was happening around us.

Finally, I was happy, to be with the person I love the most.

* * *

They finally kissed! uwah c;

About Amaya, I based her looks from Matsuri Shihou from Sola. I haven't seen that anime, but I've seen photos of it.

Next chapter, another big surprise! Please, let me know how you all feel about my story, thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

Finally, I can post this chapter! This chapter is the reason why this story is rated M, and for other reasons, too.

Anyways, there is a lemon in this chapter and point of views change.

If you're not old enough, or just simply don't like lemons, don't read between the bold lines.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The snow crunched from under our feet. Yusei held onto my hand tightly as we ran towards the resort. We stayed out at the lake too long. If we don't get back to the resort in time, we'll be locked out. Sounds crazy, but the owners like to lock up, just in case an intruder were to come in late at night.

My feet were already tired from skating so much. I did not want to run.

"Yes! We made it on time." Yusei announced while trying catch his breath. I stared at him with flushed cheeks. "You must be tired. Do you want me to carry you up to your room?" He asked.

"No. I'll be fine. We should hurry up and get to our rooms." I replied.

We entered the building and quickly made our way towards the elevator. A couple of the workers greeted us along the way.

In the elevator, I leaned against Yusei's shoulder. "I'm glad they didn't get mad." I smiled at him.

"They're probably glad they didn't lock us up."

I stared up at Yusei. He had his eyes on the elevators doors, waiting for it to open.

After we kissed at the lake, he wouldn't let go of me. I had to pry him off me. He really wants me to be by his side. I wonder if I can stay in his room tonight. I blushed at the thought, though it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Um..Yusei." I mumbled. Yusei glanced over at me.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay, if I stay with you in your room tonight?"

Yusei blinked at me with a blank face. He chuckled and smiled. "Sure! I don't mind."

"Really? I thought you would say no." I told him. I'm glad he's letting me stay with him tonight.

"How can I say no to you? You're too adorable." Yusei kissed the top of my head, making me giggle.

Once the elevator doors opened, Yusei and I quietly walked to his room. Yusei's room didn't look any different from mine, except he had clothes lying around the room.

"You really need to clean up." I told him as I picked up a shirt.

"Yeah, yeah. I just throw my clothes wherever. I'm very lazy when it comes to throwing my clothes into the hamper." Yusei quietly closed the door and walked towards me. "You should change out of those clothes." He pointed to the clothes I was wearing. "You don't want to sleep in those." He said.

"Oh! Yeah, I'll be right back." I walked around Yusei and made my way out of his room and into my room.

I grabbed a clean shirt and boxer out of the drawers and scanned around the room for anything else I needed. I glanced over at the alarm clock. _12:45 a.m. _Wow, that's late. Yusei and I should go to sleep now. I turned the lights off on my way out the door.

I froze when I saw Yusei without a shirt on, sitting on his bed.

No shirt on.

Only wearing boxers.

I covered my face with my shirt. "I'm going to change in your bathroom." I spoke through my shirt. I stumbled around to find the bathroom.

"Jaden...why are you covering your face, with your shirt?" Yusei asked.

Not being able to peer through my shirt, I bumped into the drawer and dropped Yusei's clothes lying on top of the drawer.

Finally, I removed my shirt from my face and looked over at Yusei. "Sorry." I whispered and gave him an awkward smile. He stared at me, confused.

I found the bathroom door and changed clothes inside. I emerged and found Yusei pacing around the room. "Is something wrong?" I asked him.

Yusei looked up and smiled. He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. My whole body was warm and my heart was racing. "Jaden." He whispered seductively. "I love you."

I smiled. Hearing him say that to me, makes me happy. We gazed into each others' eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss was soft a first, but was soon more forceful. I opened my mouth, letting our tongues battle each other. My hands were rubbing against Yusei's toned chest. His skin warm and smooth.

Yusei let go of my lips and caressed my cheek. He took hold of my hand and lead me to the bed.

He gently pushed me down on the bed. I watched as he hovered over me. Yusei trailed his lips over my neck and nipped on my flesh. I mewled at the sudden touch. Yusei licked my earlobe, causing me to gasp.

This sensation and pleasure, I've never felt it before. My heart raced even faster as Yusei stroked over my skin under my shirt. I didn't notice his hand was under my shirt. "Mm...Y-yusei." I grew tense under his sweet touch.

"Jaden...If you don't want to, I can stop." He whispered.

"No! I-I want to. I trust you."

"Okay, then relax. I won't hurt you." He smiled.

His smiled comforted me. I'm ready. Ready to take the next step with Yusei.

(**Lemon!**)

Yusei slipped my shirt off and threw it to the ground. He kissed me hungrily and deeply. The taste of vanilla filled my mouth. A shiver of pleasure flowed through my spine as Yusei began to stroke over my smooth skin.

Yusei's hand came into contact with one of my nipples. He rubbed over the hard flesh, causing me to moan through the kiss. Yusei parted away from the kiss and bent down to lick my nipple.

Pleasure soared through me. I moaned loudly. I covered my mouth to muffle my cries and moans. I don't want the other visitors in the building to hear us, but it's impossible to keep quiet.

"It's okay. I'm sure they won't mind." Yusei whispered with a sly smile. He stroked over my jeans. "I love hearing your voice."

He managed to unbutton my jeans and slipped them off. I gasped at the cool breeze. I panted as I felt Yusei's hand trail up my thigh. I shivered under the cool touch of his hand.

Yusei's eyes trailed down to my lower region. He smirked at my noticeable swelling. I covered my face with my hands to cover my blushed face. Yusei reached up and squeezed my member through the fabric.

I let out a loud moan. I couldn't help it. I loved the feeling of it. Yusei reached for my hands and pried them off my face. "Don't cover your face. I want to see those beautiful orbs of yours." He kissed me hungrily, rubbing my member.

"Y-yusei!" I cried out, breaking the kiss. I panted heavily, while tugging on my boxers. I could feel my cheeks were flushed. Azure eyes filled with lust, met my brown eyes.

Yusei smiled warmly. "I assure you, you'll be fine." He whispered.

In one swift move, Yusei removed my boxer. I watched him in curiosity. He gazed over my body and stroked over my bare chest. "Your skin- so soft and smooth. You're so irresistible, Jaden." Yusei whispered in my ear.

Unconsciously, I slowly spread my legs open.

Yusei glanced down and moaned. "You're so beautiful." He spoke.

I furrowed my brows at him "How? I'm so thin and weak." I replied. I've never been called beautiful. Why? Because I'm not.

"But you are, and don't let anyone tell you, you're not."

My heart skipped a beat. I can't handle all these compliments, especially from Yusei.

Yusei leaned down, his face close to my member. He gave me a quick reassuring look, before taking me into his mouth.

"Ah!" I screamed out. The warmth of Yusei's mouth invaded my member.

It felt so good! My head was in a whirl, I didn't notice I bucked my hips. His warm and rough hands held my hips down, while licking up and down my member.

Tears of pleasure streamed down my cheeks. I've never felt this wonderful sensation before! I moaned and mewled as he sucked and licked my member. "Mmh. Y-yusei."

I could feel I was close to my climax. Yusei bit and sucked harder.

I couldn't restrain myself. Letting out a loud cry, I gripped the sheets under me and released my essence inside Yusei's mouth. He drank every bit of it. He stared at me as I recovered from my release.

"You still look adorable with a red face and sweat dripping from your eyebrow." Yusei grinned slyly.

"Hey-" I protested but got cut off by Yusei's lips.

The kiss was tendering. Leaning in, the kiss became more passionate. A warm tongue ran across my bottom lip. Opening my mouth, Yusei's tongue darted inside. Once again, my hips bucked, causing our erections to rub against each other. Yusei pulled away and gazed into my eyes. In the dark room, his eyes sparkled from the light of the moon, that peeked through the thin curtains.

A moan escaped my mouth as I watched Yusei stick three fingers in his mouth and suck seductively. I have a feeling, I know what's next.

I gasped as I felt one of his fingers enter my entrance, and cried out in pain. "Sh. The pain will subside." He comforted me, giving me small kisses on the cheek and lips. "Just relax."

The pain had subsided, and I relaxed a bit. Yusei's finger moved around, causing me to moan from the feeling.

Another finger entered my entrance. I hissed in pain, once again. Another kiss on the cheek, I relaxed. His fingers moved in a scissor like motion. Stretching and opening my entrance, more and more. Another finger, joined the other two. I received a deep kiss, for distraction.

Yusei gazed at me as he moved his fingers. A foolish smile plastered on my face, from all the sweet pleasure. I let out a loud moan when I felt him hit my prostate. "Ah!" His fingers thrust repeatedly in the same spot.

The feeling subsided, once Yusei pulled out his fingers. I spread my legs open wide and waited for him. In one swift move, Yusei removed his boxers. My eyes drifted over his erected member. I blushed heavily. Wow, it's bigger than mine.

"Are you ready?" He asked me. He propped himself right in front of my entrance.

"I'm ready." I replied, a little to confident.

I felt the tip of his member enter my entrance. Biting my lower lip, I clenched the sheet from underneath. Slowly and cautiously, Yusei entered further. If only there was a bottle of lubricant.

I tried my best to relax. Placing both my hands on Yusei's shoulders. I slightly dug my nails, causing Yusei to hiss in pain. I shouldn't have done that.

His member was finally inside me. I stared up into his azure eyes. He cupped my cheeks and gave me a tender - loving kiss. The pain had subsided and turned into pleasure. I smiled through the kiss and purred. "You can move now."

Yusei slowly moved in and out, wrapping an arm around me, bringing our bodies closer to each other. His other arm braced the bed. He thrust further inside me.

My moans and cries became frequent and changed in pitch. Wrapping my arms around Yusei's neck, and wrapping my legs around his waist, brought him deeper into me. "Ngg..ah! Faster!" I exclaimed

Yusei gladly turned his thrusts in a faster pace, moaning and groaning.

This is my first time. Having sex- with a guy! I expected it to be a bit painful, but no! This unbelievable. My head is in a swirl. Filled with pleasure and ecstasy.

I moaned at every place Yusei stroked over my body. I can feel his member inside me.

Yusei increased his pace and strength of each thrust. Sweet moans and cries spilled out of my mouth.

"Ah! There!" I screamed out. He had thrust right into my prostate. I tilted my head back as Yusei increased his pace and thrusts at that same spot. "Y-yusei! Ah!" I can't hold it in any longer. I'm very close to my climax

Yusei's strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him, while giving me more faster and loving thrusts.

Everything seems surreal. I had no idea this would feel amazing! Making love to Yusei, a guy everybody adores.

My hands held onto Yusei tighter as I felt myself about to release. "Yusei!" I screamed out, my essence releasing all over our stomachs and chests.

My walls clenched on Yusei. "Jaden!" He groaned out. He released all of his essence inside me. The warm liquid filled my entrance and slowly trickled down my thighs.

(**Lemon Ends!**)

Yusei slowly pulled out and laid down next to me. We panted and stared up at the ceiling. I could feel his azure eyes on me. He chuckled and pulled me into a tight hug. A small yelp escaped my mouth. His strong arms wrapped around me.

"Y-yusei." I mumbled in his arms. Caressing his cheek, my eyes drifted towards those azure eyes I love. "Do you love me?"

His eyes widen in surprise, staring at my brown orbs. I do love him, I just want to know if he truly loves me.

A sigh escaped his mouth. "If I didn't love you, we wouldn't have made love, just now." Yusei assured me. Ignoring our sticky state, he embraced me. "Go to sleep, you're tired."

I yawned and smiled warmly at him. "I love you, Yusei." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back. Closing my eyes, I felt his hand stroke my hair. Smiling in content, I fell asleep, happy to finally have Yusei close to me.

* * *

Sun shone through the cracks of the curtains. The windows covered with morning dew. The room was slightly warm. The sound of soft breathing could be heard.

I cracked open one eye and scanned around the room. My eyes squinted from the sun. I sat up but winced from the slight pain coming from the lower part of my body.

I jumped, when I heard a soft murmur. My eyes darted over, and found Jaden lying on his stomach. His shoulders could only be seen.

Every memory from last night, flashed through. Last night was amazing. It was surreal. I can't describe it. Our bodies tangling, embracing each other, skin and skin, coming in contact.

I reached over and started to stroke Jaden's hair. Soft and delicate, it felt like a kitten's fur. Gently, I caressed his cheek. Soft and smooth. Jaden's whole body is soft.

Careful not to wake him up, I pulled back the covers and swung my legs out into the cold hardwood floor.

A small groan came from behind. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Jaden blink in confusion. He lifted his head and glanced over at me. I laughed as his face turned slightly red.

"Heh, do you like what you see?" I teased him. Obviously, I wasn't wearing any clothes, so there's a reason why Jaden blushed.

"Leave me alone." Jaden growled. He rolled onto his side, revealing his whole bare body. I couldn't help but feel aroused. My eyes skimmed to every inch of his body.

I shook my head and grabbed some clothes out of the drawer. "As much as I like seeing you without any clothes on." I spoke. "You need to get your ass out of bed, and get cleaned up. Crow must be wondering why we're not downstairs." I grinned over at Jaden. "Why don't we take a bath together?" I asked.

Jaden smiled, innocent eyes stared at me. "Sure! I'll like that." He exclaimed. He followed me towards the bathroom, grabbing his clothes along the way. I chuckled as he held onto my arm. So adorable.

* * *

"Do you think he will suspect anything?" I asked Yusei.

We were in a hurry to get down to the lobby. We over slept from stay up so late. If Yusei and I didn't get carried away, we would be off visiting the town around us. I wonder how long Crow has been waiting for us.

"I know he's going to ask why we're late." He began. "but we can just tell him, we arrived late at night and we were exhausted that we over slept." He glanced over at me. "Simple as that."

"Whatever you say."

Yusei's eyes never left me. He gazed at my face and was considerably close to me. As much as I find it loving to have him by my side, there's enough room in the elevator to stand in!

"Is there something on my face?" I asked him.

He flashed me a smile and stroked my hair. "Nah. I just find you adorable." I pouted at him and watched as he laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Since last night, you've been...a lot- happier." I informed him. I looked up into his eyes. "You're smiling and laughing." Pausing to grab hold of his hand. "Were you...lonely?"

I waited for Yusei to scoff, but instead received a small chuckle.

"I wouldn't say I was lonely." He spoke, squeezing my hand. "Everyday was the same, dull and boring. Everybody was annoying and cruel as always. My whole world had no excitement. I wanted something new to happen- then you came along. I felt as if- maybe. Just maybe, everything would change with you."

I bit my bottom lip. Yusei is spilling his heart out to me! I just want to hug him, close to me.

"Of course, you seemed so innocent, incapable of falling in love with a guy, like me. So, this whole week, I hoped something would change between us." Yusei gave me the biggest smile. I never knew he could smile that big.

"I'm so happy! Something did change between us. Now you're all mine." He grabbed me and embraced me. My head rested against his chest. I could hear his heart beating. "You have all of my heart, Jaden. I love you."

My eyes stung as tears streamed down my cheeks. Wrapping my arms around Yusei, I held tight to him. "I'm happy too." I muttered through my sobbing. "I love you, too."

Yusei pulled away and began wiping the tears away from my wet cheeks. "Sh. Don't cry. We can't let Crow see you this way."

The doors to the elevator opened and we both emerged from inside. I furiously rubbed my eyes and cheeks. Glancing over at me, Yusei gave me a thumbs up, letting me know there was no sign of blotchy red spots.

Right in the dinning room, Crow sat at the usual spot we ate at. No plates or cups in front of him. The look on his face told us he was pissed. Yusei also noticed.

We cautiously walked towards him, keeping our guards up, encase he started to yell at us.

Crow seems like a small tempered guy, but he's not. He can get pissed off easily, but he holds in his anger most of the time.

We stood in front of Crow, waiting for him to notice us. Just as we expected he-

"What the hell guys?! I've been waiting here for two fucking hours! I'm tired and I still woke up early!" His eyes were bloodshot. He gritted his teeth as he stared at us with rage.

"And you!" Crow pointed his index finger at me. I blinked at him, scared of what he might say next. "I promised you we would all spend this whole day together! Now you've fucking wasted two hours of our precious day!"

Yusei was not phased with Crow's angry yells. He stared at him with a blank face.

"You do realize what time it is, right?" Crow asked in a cold husky voice. I shook my head slowly. "It's 12 o'clock!" He yelled, pulling out his phone and showing us the time.

"I'm-"

"Hey." Yusei cut him off. Sliding into the seat in front of Crow. He motioned me to sit next to him. "Let's us explain." His eyes darted around, observing the visitors who caught Crow yelling at us. Yusei, assured them everything was fine by giving them a simple smile.

Crow stood in front of us, astonished. Surprised by Yusei smiling. He cleared his throat and sat down in his seat. Rather than apologizing to us, he kept his gaze away from us. "Hmph."

"Look, we're sorry we made you wait, but Jaden and I arrived from skating at the lake, really late. We were really tired and we over slept." Yusei explained to Crow.

"You guys suck at lying."

Yusei and I gawked at Crow. We were stunned.

Crow smirked at us and gave a big sly smile to Yusei. "Did you fuck him or what?"

"Eh?!" I screamed and covered my blushing face. This is embarrassing! How does Crow know about us?

"What?!" Yusei also screamed. "You don't use the term fuck, when you have sex with someone!" He seemed angry. I watched as he took in deep breaths. His chest rising.

"How did you know about us?"

"You guys are inseparable. The way you looked at Jaden kind of gave it away." Crow smiled warmly at each of us. "Jaden was way too obvious. His actions also gave it away. I don't understand how you didn't notice, Yusei?"

We remained motionless. Keeping our eyes away from each other.

"So, you guys did have sex?"

Yusei nodded his head.

"Jaden! You're not so innocent anymore!" Crow cheered as he grinned at me.

"Please, Crow, can you stop embarrassing us. Especially me!" I whispered harshly at him. I covered my face with my hand and waited for Crow to respond.

"Whatever. At least tell me how you two got together."

We gladly told Crow how it all happened. He laughed and smiled. Congratulating us on our relationship.

Yusei and I learned, Jack, Aki and Johan also know about us. Now I'm too embarrassed to go home. They know we have feelings for each other, and neither Yusei and I could tell.

Just as Crow promised, we all went out and explored around the town near us.

During this vacation, I learned good things come in the most unexpected places and to not make the mistake of keeping your feelings bottled up. Now, Yusei and I are together. Our friends won't care about our relationship and will support us along the way.

I just hope whatever comes next, won't ruin everything.

* * *

Please excuse me if that lemon wasn't so great. ;-;

I hope you all liked this chapter!

Next chapter, they return home!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I was disappointed when we had to leave the resort. After a whole week of being there, I felt as if our town had changed. The amount snow could never beat what we saw over at the resort.

Snow flakes slowly drifted down to the ground. The pine trees we passed by were covered in snow. The shops were closed due to Christmas. Looks like we'll be having a white Christmas.

My parents were delighted to have me home. They rarely see me and wanted to spend this holiday with me. They questioned me over Crow and Yusei. I didn't have the courage to tell them I was dating Yusei, who is a guy. They don't know anything about my sexuality, and I don't plan on telling them any sooner.

My mom surprised me by saying she works with Yusei's father. I never knew. Yusei never talks about his parents, well neither do I. My parents aren't that interesting. It seems as If I barely know them.

After returning home, Johan, Aki and Jack also came home from their vacation. They all stopped by and gave their souvenirs to me. Johan bought me a miniature figure of The Statue of Liberty. I received a snow globe with Big Ben from Aki, and from Jack, I received a mug imprinted with the Britain flag. The smile on my face, told them I was happy to receive their gifts.

Neither did I tell them about my relationship with Yusei. I was too nervous. Maybe, once we get to school, I'll confess to them. Crow did say they know we both like each other, so they won't have a problem with it.

There isn't much to do at home. I'm alone and don't have anything to do. I call and text my friends, they're always busy though. They don't have time to hang out with me. Jack is always with his father, working over at the office. Jack isn't the guy to do that kind of work, but his father forces him to come along.

Aki, she's wanting to become a doctor. She's always studying and visiting the library. She also volunteers over at the nearest hospital. I really don't mind her being busy with that. At least she knows what to do in her future.

I don't even know what Johan and Crow do. They're always together and seem to be doing something entirely different from the day before. They don't invite me. Amazing friends, huh?

Now- Yusei. His father, has been taking him to work. His father actually has two jobs. He's a lawyer and a scientist. What a hard-working man. No wonder Yusei is rich, in my opinion.

Yusei said his father wants him to be a scientist. He's okay with it. At least he'll have a great career.

While, I'm over here, not knowing what career to have. He promised to come over and see me. That was two days ago. I know we just started to go out, but- no! I'm overreacting. I just get this really terrible feeling in my gut.

Every night, I get distracted by the thoughts of that night Yusei and I had sex. Every image comes to mind and won't ever leave.

It's not that I want to have sex again; that night was just surreal. I was engulfed in love and lust. Every touch I felt from him felt amazing, and pleasurable. The way our moans and huffs were in synch, and the way his azure eyes gazed into my brown orbs; god, I want it all again. I just want to be by his side. Even if it's just standing next to him, I'm at ease.

Can I just say...he changed my life?

* * *

I didn't want my day to start off like this. First, I wake up late, stumble around trying to get my school uniform on, trip over the clutter of junk lying around my room, running towards the kitchen to at least grab a slice of toast before bolting out the front door.

Shit.

It's freezing cold, and I'm only wearing a thin shirt and my red blazer. Forget it. If I run, my body will get warm. Yeah. Running seems like a good idea.

I dashed through my neighborhood and into town. Stopping at each light, crossing over streets and making turns at every lane. My stupid alarm broke. I blame it on that piece of shit.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I arrived at school. Surprisingly, I wasn't the only one late. Taking quick steps, I made my way towards the front doors of the school. Every person I passed by, gave me a confused or weird look. I didn't understand why at first, then I realized, I still had my toast shoved in my mouth.

Inside, I quickly ate my toast and hurried to open my locker. The number of students decreased every passing second. At this moment, I didn't care if I was late. Grabbing the necessary items, I slammed my locker door closed and took my time getting to class. Like always, everybody gave me disgusted looks. At this point, I'm used to it.

I stood in front of the door that led into class. Slowly, I turned the knob and walked in. Eyes glanced over at me. I was the only one late. Their eyes felt like they were piercing my body.

"You're late. Your explanation, please." My teacher spoke. She looked tired, like everybody else in the room. Nobody wanted to be here, including me. She glared at me with her soft green eyes.

"My fucking alarm broke."

I don't usually cuss. Only when I'm extremely tired or pissed. Right now, I'm both.

My teacher let out a sigh and said, "Just go sit down." I did as she told me and left to my desk.

Ignoring all the stares, I quickly slid into my seat. The nerve of these people to give me disgusted looks. I've never hurt or insulted them in any way! This is too stressing.

Next to me, Yusei eyed me intently. Is he curious to see this side of me? Maybe he's worried for me.

"I'm fine, Yusei." I whispered to him.

He sighed and smiled warmly at me. Still can't get used to that smile. I just want to hug him badly. "I don't want to be here either." He whispered back.

I couldn't help but grin. "Thank you." He's too sweet.

A cough. A scoff, was heard behind me. I turned around and scanned to see who it was. It almost sounded as if they were annoyed or angry. I gave up on trying to see who it was.

I ignored the teacher and gazed out the window. The trees swayed in the soft breeze. The sun was slightly peeking through the thick clouds. I had the urge to jump out the window and embrace the cool weather. It's still winter but outside seemed so much interesting than class.

Finally, I gave up on paying attention in class. I laid my head upon my desk. Closing my eyes, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up."

Those words rang in my ears.

"Jaden, wake up!"

Again, that same voice. That soothing voice.

"Love."

I instantly woke up to Yusei hovering over me. "I knew that would wake you up." He said. He lifted my arm and brought me up and off my chair. I stood in front if him, all groggy.

"Come on, I'm taking you to your next class. You have English, right?" I nodded my head and followed him out the door. I'm surprised the teacher didn't try to wake me up.

"You looked so cute sleeping." Yusei remarked.

"Don't say that in the open! What if people hear that?" I scolded him. I don't want anybody besides our friends to know about our relationship. It's already enough getting dirty looks from them.

"Sorry, just thought I'll let you know."

We arrived at my next class and walked in. Yusei placed my notebooks on my desk.

"Well, I better hurry up and get to class." He informed me. "I don't want to be late." He stared at me with a concerned look. "Cheer up. You have class with me next."

He patted my head before leaving. Leaving me to defend myself from my classmates.

Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

I was glad to get out of English and to get to my next class. I met Yusei, Jack and Aki there. We all sat together and talked like we always did. Laughing at every joke Jack made. Causing us to get in trouble. We were the only ones goofing off.

We got up together and left class, once the bell rang.

"It's cold outside, so we'll be eating inside, right?" I asked them.

"Yeah!" Aki replied. "It'll be a bit loud, but we can find a table away from everybody."

"Ah, okay."

Aki and Jack, had noticed Yusei smiling a lot more. They didn't ask any questions, but I know they're curious. It's almost time for Yusei and I to confess to them.

We arrived at the cafeteria and it was packed! We usually eat outside, so being inside with a lot of people seemed odd. Together, we went in line and received our lunch. Now, finding a table to sit at is tough.

"Hey!" A voice called.

We turned our heads towards Johan. He waved his hand up in the air.

"There are seats over here!"

Luckily, Johan and Crow had managed to find us a table far from everyone.

Yusei sat down next to me, Johan sitting in front of me.

"So, how was your guys' vacation over at the resort?" Johan asked.

"It was fun!" Crow answered. He looked towards our direction and smirked. "Though, Yusei and Jaden had a better time."

I laughed awkwardly and waited for Yusei to speak. He elbowed me in my side and stared at me right in the eye. "You tell them." He whispered.

"Eh! Why me?!" I whispered back. Johan and Aki stared at us confused. Jack was too busy with his lunch to even care. I sighed and turned towards them, keeping my gaze on my food.

"Well, you see." I began. My cheeks felt hot and my eyes were slightly squinted. "Uh.." I muttered. This is too embarrassing. I took in a deep breath and finally confessed to them. "Yusei and I are...dating."

Aki stared at us in shock. Jack's mouth hung open; he spit his food out.

Suddenly, Aki squealed and smiled widely at us. "Finally! You two finally got together. I'm so happy!" She exclaimed.

Jack smiled, which was surprising. "I'm glad. Yusei was too scared to even confess to you."

"Hey." Yusei grumbled.

Johan didn't say a word. He seemed to be glaring at Yusei. He picked at his food and ignored us.

"Uh, J-johan." I stuttered. He glanced up and looked at me right in the eye. "Aren't you going to say anything?" I asked.

"Hmph." Laying his fork down, he gave Yusei a big glare. "Hurt Jaden, and I'll make sure you'll pay." The way he said it gave me chills. "However." He began. "I'm happy you two are together." Finally, he smiled.

"Johan!~" I squealed. I got off my chair and ran to him, tackling him into a bear hug. Everyone laughed around us. Johan grabbed onto my hips, trying to pry me off him.

"Jaden! Let go!" He ordered. "I hate when you get this way!"

"Aw. Johan!" I pouted at him. He grabbed onto my side and began to tickle me. Bringing me into a fit of giggles. It's been a long time since Johan and I had a great time like this. I miss the years when we were younger.

"Can you please take your hands off him?" Yusei asked. The corner of his mouth slightly twitched.

"Jealous?" Johan teased him. He let go off me and turned back to face Yusei. I calmly walked back to my seat. Yusei pulled me towards him giving me a kiss on the cheek, causing me to blush.

"No."

"Great." Crow muttered. "Now we have two annoying love birds."

"Annoying?" I asked him, confused.

"You two are going to be hugging and kissing all the time."

"Well, not here at school." I replied. "You do know how people are going to react about our relationship."

"Yeah." Crow sighed. "They won't accept it. Sooner or later you two are going to stop hiding it." He gave us a reassuring look.

True. Yusei and I can't hide our relationship for too long. Though, I am scared of what other people are going to say, especially the girls here. They're like piranhas. Feisty and always chasing those they are attracted to.

"I haven't seen Jaden this happy. The last time I saw him like this was before I transferred." Johan admitted. He never took his eyes off me. "I'm glad you're happy, Jaden."

I thanked him and gave him a grin. He laughed.

"It really is nice. However Yusei, if you ever do hurt Jaden in any way, I'll make sure you pay for it." Jack confessed.

I gawked at him. I've never heard Jack say something like that before. Him willing to protect me like that; that's amazing. Yusei also stared at Jack, surprised. Aki, Crow and Johan weren't too surprised.

"Got it." Yusei finally muttered.

The bell rang and It was time for us to leave to our next class. Luckily, I had a class with Johan, next.

We both walked together, side by side. Laughing at every cheesy joke we made.

Someone happened to be walking by and they bumped into my shoulder, causing me to drop all of my notebooks. I turned around, expecting them to apologize, however they pointed at me and began laughing. A tall male stood laughing at me and his friends joined in as well.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into a loser like you!" He said sarcastically. Though, I think he meant to call me loser.

I could feel my anger boiling. God, this guy is pissing me off. I was about to yell back, but Johan grabbed me by the arm. He pulled me back and proceeded to pick up my books. "Uh, Johan?" I murmured.

"Let's just go before they do anything else." He replied harshly.

"Aw. Your friend has to do everything for you. You're such a baby" This caught everyone in the hallway their attention. They all glanced over at me and began to laugh.

His insults were getting to me. I just wanted to fucking punch him so badly. Everyone was getting on my nerves. Once Johan had all of my books, he pulled me towards him and we left the crowded hallway. Their loud laughter could still be heard.

"Just forget about them." Johan whispered in my ear.

I wish I could.

* * *

"Hurry up!" I called to Yusei as I ran in front of him. He smiled and watched me. Content on seeing my smile, maybe.

School was rough, today. Especially with those guys. I don't even know them. Johan didn't bring the subject up and I'm glad he didn't mention anything about it to the others. I don't want them worrying about me, especially Yusei.

"Can you slow down?!" Yusei yelled. I ignored him and slowed down to jump over each crack on the concrete. It looked as if I was playing hopscotch. I could hear Yusei chuckling behind me. Bringing me to smile widely.

Everything was going fine until I bumped into someone. "Ow." They said. Soft and quiet. I automatically knew it was a girl.

"I'm so sorry!" I tried my best to not yell at her.

She stared at me in horror with her eyes wide. Her terrified look faded away and was replaced with a smile

"Jaden!" She screamed.

I blinked at her and cocked my head to the side.

"Don't you remember me?" Her violet eyes watered.

Wait. Violet eyes. I've seen her eyes before, but where?

A small breeze blew and her silky black hair was swept by the wind. It flowed and I caught the smell of cherry blossoms.

I took a closer look at her. She was wearing the school uniform. Doubt I can recognize her. I'm constantly seeing girls with the same school uniform everyday. However, she has a familiar atmosphere surrounding her.

I thought back to when I went to the resort. Mental images appeared in my head. A girl appeared. She was blurry but I could make out her form and complexion. Finally, I knew who this girl was.

I reached out and grabbed her hand. I held it firmly against mine. Her hand soft and warm, just like last time. She blushed and stared at me. The same rosy pink blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"Amaya." I whispered.

"You remembered!" She exclaimed. She pulled me into a tight hug. I still remember the time we spent together over at the resort. If I hadn't met her, Yusei and I wouldn't be together.

She's one friend I don't ever want to let go of.

"How are you doing?" She asked. She lifted her head from my shoulder to look at my eyes.

"I'm fine. I really missed you, but what are you doing here?"

"I transferred here."

She had a hint of lie behind her eyes. I squinted at her and mesmerized her face. She smiled at me with the same warm and sweet smile.

I don't know how long we were in this position, but it was cut short by a low cough. We both turned around to see Yusei staring at us. He wasn't glaring at Amaya, but I knew he was a bit jealous.

"Ah, Y-Yusei." I stuttered. I motioned my hands to Amaya. "This is Amaya. I met her at the resort."

"Hi! I'm Amaya." She cheered. She held out her to Yusei and cautiously waited.

He stared at her hand, not certain of shaking hands with her. Seconds passed, and they both shook hands. "I'm Yusei."

"Ah! You're Yusei!" She exclaimed. She jumped on her feet, excited to be meeting him. "I've heard a lot about you!"

"You've heard about him?" I questioned. "How? I never talked about him."

"W-well..you see..."

"Hey guys!" Someone shouted. We turned our heads towards the voice. Crow was running up to us.

He caught up to us and laid his hands on his knee. He bent down trying to regain his breath again. "I...shouldn't...have...ran." He managed to say through each breath he took.

After recovering he stood up and smiled at Amaya. "So you've met them."

"Yeah! Jaden is so adorable just like you said."

"Eh? You told her I'm adorable?" I asked Crow. He nodded his head.

"So, did you just meet them?" He asked Amaya.

"I just met Yusei. I met Jaden over at the resort" she replied

"What? How come I didn't know this?!"

"I didn't feel like telling you..." Her voice trailed off.

"Wait." I interrupted them. "How do you two know each other?" I was very confused at this moment.

Crow sighed and ran his hand through his hand. "Remember when I told you I had a date?" I nodded my head "Amaya was my date for those two days over at the resort."

I stared at him flabbergasted. Amaya smiled. Crow waited for my response. Yusei blinked at us, confused of what was happening.

"So...Crow." I began. I didn't know what to say. This was a bit awkward.

"He told you about me having feelings for Yusei." Amaya nodded. "and he asked you to help me out on confessing."

Again, she nodded her head. "So, Crow is the 'funny, friendly and heartwarming friend' ?" She blushed and nodded her head, keeping her gaze away from Crow.

"I'm heartwarming?" Crow asked looking towards Amaya.

"Jaden!" She cried out. Her face flushed from embarrassment. I laughed at her. "You don't say stuff like that out loud!" She hit me on the arm lightly.

I stepped back when her face suddenly changed from rage to an evil sly smile. "What if I said you and Yusei had sex...very loudly?"

I glared at her and groaned. She laughed and patted my head. Even though she was shorter than me, she treated me like a kid. "I'm kidding. I would never do that."

Amaya pulled her hand away and glanced over at Yusei. "By the way Yusei, if you ever hurt my precious Jaden, I will _hurt_ you." The way she said it, sent shivers down my spine. Yusei seem to have gotten the effect.

"R-right. I would never hurt Jaden. He means too much to me." He admitted. I blushed.

"Aw! You two are so cute!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at her. She changes moods so quickly.

"Amaya it's getting late, we should get going." Crow announced.

"Oh right!" She started towards the entrance and stopped to turn around. "Jaden, can you give me a piggyback?"

"You expect me to carry you all the way to your house?! I'm not strong, you know!" She pouted at me and gave me puppy eyes. She's even more childish than me.

I sighed and motioned her to get on my back. She yelped and ran towards me, jumping onto my back. I grabbed her ankles and made sure she was comfortable and safe. Surprisingly, she wasn't heavy.

Together, we started towards the entrance; Crow and Yusei following us behind.

"Can't believe she's taken my boyfriend away from me so easily." I heard Yusei whisper to Crow. Crow just chuckled.

"Are you and Crow a couple?" I asked Amaya. She laid her chin upon my head and kept her gaze straight ahead.

"No. Right now I don't want a boyfriend." She confessed. "He really is sweet, though"

"Tired yet, Jaden?" Crow asked from behind.

"Hey! I'm not fat, you know!" Amaya responded

We all chuckled together and kept on walking. We all talked about the resort and informed Amaya everything about school. Amaya is the cutest friend I've ever had. I'm glad I met her.

* * *

I'm on spring break, so I'll be updating this week, and possibly finishing my chapters.

I hope you all liked this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Warning: Point of views change towards the end.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

A month as passed since we came back from our winter vacation. Everything has changed since then.

Besides my relationship with Yusei, Amaya has joined our group and is always with us, well..mostly with me. We've gotten closer, to the point Yusei gets jealous. He even pouts! Which I find so adorable and hug him every time he does it and then receiving a kiss on the lips afterward.

We've managed to keep our relationship hidden from the other students. Yusei always comes over to my house and we spend our time together there. Kissing each other, laughing over jokes, playfully hitting each other, watching movies together and sometimes telling each other stories. Yusei has a liking for fantasy stories. While, I like mystery.

Whenever he reads, his voice is soft and calm. The whole house is quiet and his voice is the only sound to be heard. So soothing and calm. Yusei always laugh every time I get drawn to him. He pulls me towards me, wrapping his strong arms around me. Instantly feeling warmth. I snuggle closer to him and lay my head against his chest.

Of course, this leads to us kissing softly at first, then to passionately.

How did a guy like Yusei, fall head over heels for me?

* * *

After changing into my school uniform, I rummaged around my room, looking for my backpack. Damn. I lose everything.

Under a pile of clothes, I find my backpack and what appears to be Yusei's jacket. I sat there thinking, when did he leave this here? I gave up and picked it up, holding it against me as I walked to the living room.

I still had a few minutes to lay down and wait for Yusei to pick me up. There wasn't anything to do, so I turned on the radio. The same song Yusei and I had sung back at the arcade, came on. I smiled and softly sang along.

A knock on the door scared me. I leapt up from the couch and ran to the front door. In front of me, stood Yusei. Looking handsome as ever in his uniform. He smiled at me with his perfect white teeth. His arms open, inviting me for an embrace.

I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. He grabbed my thighs, holding them firmly, making sure I wouldn't fall. "Good morning, love." He whispered lovingly in my ear. I smiled at him.

We pressed our foreheads together. Gazing into each others eyes. His azure eyes shinned in the warm morning sun. Yusei kissed my nose softly. I giggled at the soft touch. I caressed his cheek. It was rough but smooth.

Yusei leaned in and kissed my neck. Using his tongue, he licked my neck. I gasped at the cool touch. He trailed kisses up my neck, up to my jaw. I held onto his neck and his lips met mine. Tender and soft. I wanted more.

I pressed my lips onto his, putting more pressure into the kiss. The kiss was strong and full of desire. His tongue trailed my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and he thrust his tongue inside. I moaned and tangled my fingers in his hair. Our tongues intertwined. I broke the kiss to moan out loud. Yusei had been rubbing my thighs, his hands laid firmly on my ass.

"That's a nice way to start our morning." Yusei grinned; giving my a wink. He set me down on my patio and kissed me on the cheek. "Go get your stuff or we'll be late."

I nodded and turned around. Inside, I grabbed my backpack, along with his jacket. Emerging from inside, I held the jacket in front of him. "You left his here." I tell him.

He grabs the jacket and responds, "Yeah because you said you were cold." He tilted his head to the side. "Did you forget?" He asks.

I blink at him and think back to the days we spent together. "Oh!" I yell. "I remember now. I did tell you." I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Come on. We're going to be late." Yusei grabbed my hand. His hand was warm. I intertwined our fingers and held tightly to him. Hand in hand, we walked to school together.

* * *

"Jaden! I can't do this anymore." Amaya pouted at me. Her back was against the lockers. Her violet eyes were dull and bloodshot. To the point where she could burst into tears. She folded her arms and gave me a sorrowful look.

Closing my locker, I paid my full attention to her. "So, he called you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and he asked me if I wanted to get coffee with him later."

Amaya's ex-friend had called her, hoping to reestablish their friendship. She hoped to forget about him completely, but that seems impossible now.

"I'm afraid, I still might like him." She confessed.

"What about Crow?"

"Ugh! I don't know...I hate all of this drama about love." I kept my gaze glued to the floor. Tapping the floor lightly. "I'm sorry." She gave me an apologetic smile.

"It's okay." I replied.

The bell rang and students headed off towards the cafeteria. We walked together side by side.

As we walked, guys stared at me with jealousy in their eyes. They all gazed at Amaya, with lust and desire in their eyes. For her beauty and figure, every guy acts like a dog, drooling.

Ever since she transferred here, they've been head over heels for her. Except, Jack and Yusei.

I'm glad Crow doesn't act like them. He likes her, a lot, but not to the extent to where he'll actually take pictures, to admire her beauty. They actually do that.

Amaya has had encounters where they've tried to take a peek under her skirt. She get's into a huge rage and starts yelling at them. I've had to pull her away and try to help her calm down.

The girls don't like her either. Amaya has never bother them, so there isn't a reason for them to hate her. Most are jealous for her beauty or they hate because their boyfriends have stopped paying attention to them.

I find most of the guys here, to be dogs.

"Hmph. Can't they just go admire some other girl?" Amaya muttered. She scowled at each guy.

"Aki has the same problem." I replied.

True, Aki also has to deal with guys a lot, but she just shoos them away. She's always with Jack, which most find him to be tough and scary. I find it hilarious, he's not scary, but he can be harsh.

Everybody thinks Aki and Jack are dating. They're not. They happen to be childhood friends; always together. When I see them together, I get jealous. When was the last time Johan and I hung out together?

"Smell that, Jaden?" I look at Amaya, confused. "They're serving noodles with tomato sauce." I sniffed the air, and I could smell the sauce.

"You have a strong sense of smell." I tell her. She giggles and smiles.

After we grabbed our lunch, we headed towards our table. Everyone was already there; Yusei, Crow, Jack, Aki and Johan. Aki waves at us, giving us her usual warm smile.

However, I got a weird feeling when Amaya and I started towards them.

The students who dislike Amaya and I are around us, sitting at their tables. I glance at them. They seem to be drowned into each others conversation.

Amaya walks ahead of me and peers over her shoulder. "Hurry up, Jaden!" She says.

My eyes dart over to a certain guy. He smirks and lifts his hand. _Oh no._

"Amaya, wai-" I scream but my foot gets caught on someone's leg. _Shit_.

Before falling to the floor in one thud, I got a quick glimpse of the guy flicking Amaya's skirt up, revealing her thin white panties. She yelped and turned to him her face all red.

My face plants onto the floor. Pain shot up, up to my neck. My hands were empty. Where did my lunch go?

I lift my head up slowly and my eyes widen as I see a girl covered in my lunch. Her hazel green eyes glare at me. I swallow harshly.

"You little shit!" She yells. She stomps towards me and lifts me up by the collar of my shirt. Everyone around us goes quiet.

"I'm sorry!" I yell at her.

"Because of you, now my uniform is all ruined! Why are you even here in the first place?!" She spats. I try my best to speak but fail. She has a strong grip on my collar. "You shouldn't have transferred here!"

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I hear Amaya yell. Her eyes showed nothing but rage. She had recovered from embarrassment. She stood in a protective stand. "Put him down." She growled.

"Aw, are you his bodyguard or something?" The girl with green eyes cooed with sarcasm.

She reluctantly let go of my collar. I fell to the floor, panting for air. Where the hell is Yusei?!

"Don't ever touch him again, Chi." Amaya snarled at her. The air got a cold feeling. Nothing but their loud voices could be heard.

"Don't tell me what to do, you whore!" Chi screamed in her face. In one split second, her fist came into contact with Amaya's cheek.

"Amaya!" I screamed. I stared in horror as blood fell out of Amaya's mouth. She covered her mouth using her hand. Crow, Yusei and Jack ran over to us. A little to late.

Crow and Jack went to Amaya, while Yusei came towards me. "Hey, are you okay?" He knelt down and asked.

I peered over his shoulder. Amaya was being pulled away from Chi by Crow and Jack. She was still yelling at her.

"Jaden.." Said Yusei. His eyes filled with concern.

Every student around us began to laugh. Some gave us sly smiles, others looked at us in disgust.

"J-just leave me alone!" I yelled at Yusei. I got up and ran from the cafeteria and away from everybody.

"Jaden! Come back!"

* * *

The sun shined through the thin clouds. Being only February, it was surprisingly cool.

I stood under the maple tree. I wasn't mad, just unhappy. Maybe a little brokenhearted.

Amaya got hurt. It was all my fault. Her skirt was lifted up in front of everyone. I tried to tell her but I couldn't. God, I feel fucking useless, right now.

_Why are you even here in the first place?!_

_ You shouldn't have transferred here!_

Those words cut through me. Why does she hate me so much? She even got angry at me that time at the game shop. I'm scared.

I squeezed my eyes shut and grabbed tightly onto the front of my shirt.

Why didn't Yusei or the others come in time to get us out of this mess?!

I'm so confused.

"Jaden." A soft voice spoke.

I couldn't open my eyes. I was too upset.

I felt a warm touch on my cheek. Cautiously, I opened my eyes, and there stood... _Alexis_.

Her dark blonde hair flowed down her back. Her light brown eyes showed nothing but happiness. She beamed from ear to ear.

"Alexis!" I wailed. Throwing my arms around her. She wrapped her arms around me and laughed.

"I missed you, Jaden!"

Tears streamed down my cheeks. There was only two reasons why I was crying; one, I was happy to see Alexis again. Two, I was glad I had someone to be with at this moment.

I lifted my head and saw Yusei standing right outside the front doors of the school. He stared at us, but hurried back inside.

Before he left, I got a good look of his face. He looked hurt and brokenhearted.

I fucking messed up again.

Alexis let go of me and was astonished to see me crying. "What's wrong, Jaden?!" She asked with a loud voice.

I furiously tried to wipe my tears away. They came down like a waterfall. Alexis pulled out a handkerchief and wiped my tears away.

"I don't like seeing you this way." She said. "Let's go sit down and you can tell me everything." She held my hand against hers and we walked over to the nearest bench. I missed how her soft hand felt in my hand.

Once we sat down, I confessed everything to her. From when I transferred here, to the winter vacation, to the incident that just happened a few minutes ago. She was surprised all of that happened, I don't blame her.

"Wow, the innocent, Jaden Yuki, got caught up in all this shit." She muttered and ran her hand through her silky hair. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to cuss."

"When did you start cussing?" I asked.

"I guess, it was after you left. It hasn't been the same since you left."

I dropped my gaze to the ground. Maybe, Chi was right. I shouldn't have transferred.

"You were always with me, so guys wouldn't mess with me, but now that you're not with me, they started to come up to me and say a lot of crap to me. I had enough of it so, I started fighting back, verbally. So, that's how I started cussing more." She glanced over at me and patted my hair.

"Though, it is kind of peaceful now. Remember how everyone wanted to duel you and sometimes start a fight with you?" I nodded at her.

"It all stopped." Alexis couldn't keep her eyes away from me. "God, I missed you so much. I want to hold you in my arms forever." She hugged me tightly. I don't care if her breasts are squeezed tightly on my chest. I hugged her back.

"Why don't we go to the park?" I mentioned.

"The park?" She questioned over my shoulder. "Still being a slacker?"

I chuckled and let go of her. "No, I just, can't face anyone right now."

"Well, if that's what you want then let's go!" She exclaimed.

Together, we held hands and ran towards the front gates of the school. I didn't turn my back, but I could feel a pair of eyes watching us leave. Escaping from my problems-

Is not a good idea.

* * *

Only a few people were at the park. Some gave us welcoming smiles, others looked confused about why we were out of school so early.

"Jaden, can we get some ice cream?" Alexis asked. I turned my head towards the nearby ice cream stand. Only a few feet away from where we were standing.

"Sure." I said.

Alexis went off to find us a bench, while I went over to the ice cream stand.

"Can I get two cones of strawberry ice cream?" I hold up two fingers to the worker. He was middle-aged, and had dark brown hair. He nodded politely and scooped up each ice cream carefully. He handed over one cone and then the other. I thanked him and handed over a five dollar bill.

"Here you go." I say as I hand over a cone to Alexis. She thanks me and I sit down next to her.

We were silent. I observe the tress that swayed in the wind and every passerby who cheerfully chatted with their companion.

"Yusei saw us." I blurt out. Alexis whips her head towards me.

"He saw us hugging. I think he misunderstood what was happening."

"That's not good. We're going to have to explain this whole situation to him." She mumbled as she licked her ice cream. "How many hours are left till school gets let out?"

"Four more hours."

"Man!" She whined. Her light brown eyes glinted in the sunlight. "We should go shopping in the meantime!" She grinned.

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair. "Fine but only because you're here visiting."

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, kissing my cheek. I'm used to her acting this way. "Remember when we met in fifth grade?"

I laughed and replied, "Yeah, I teased you when Johan put gum in your hair. That was pretty funny."

"Then I punched you in the face. That was pretty funny." Alexis mocked. I glared at her.

"My parents were worried because of you." I retorted.

"Sorry." Alexis grabbed a napkin out of my hand and wiped her hands, wiping my cheek as well. I blushed in embarrassment. "Remember when You and Johan bought me ice cream, pads and a couple of movies, all because I had cramps?" She flashed a smile at me.

"Yeah because we're friends. You were pain and we wanted to make sure you would feel better."

"What the hell is Johan doing?" She spat.

I stared at her surprised. I stayed silent and waited for her to speak. She glared at the ground instead. "What do you mean?" I spoke up.

"He's ignoring you and you two barely hang out. Yugi said Johan wasn't happy when he and Yami visited."

"He did?" I questioned.

"You airhead. You didn't pay attention to how Johan acted?"

I shook my head. "I was excited having Yugi and Yami here, I didn't bother to notice his actions." I admitted.

"Well, that's okay." Said Alexis. "Anyways, let's go to the mall!" She cheered and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the park. I groaned and followed her. Why did I agree to this?

* * *

I don't what caused Jaden to run out of the cafeteria. I was just trying to help him.

I stood up and looked towards the direction he ran. I could hear everybody snickering and laughing around me.

"Did your boyfriend get pissed?" I turned around and my eyes met the same guy who lifted up Amaya's skirt. I glared at him. He gave me an evil grin.

"He's not my boyfriend, Juro." I hate this guy so much. Since middle school, he's never stopped bothering my friends and I.

He rubbed his thick blonde hair and sighed. "Man, any guy would be lucky to fuck a cute guy like him." He smirked.

This enraged me. "Don't you dare make any sexual references about Jaden. I won't let any guy touch him. Ever." I warned him. Juro simply laughed and smirked.

"Whatever."

I couldn't tolerate his attitude anymore. As I walked away from him, girls eyed me, with desire and...anger? Whatever. I don't care about them. I need to find Jaden.

I pushed open the front doors to the school and stepped outside. My eyes widen. Jaden was tightly hugging a blonde girl. Who is this girl?

What is this feeling? I hold my chest tightly. Why do I feel so numb all of a sudden?

I just want to push her away and hug Jaden tightly. Whisper loving compliments in his ear. I can't help but feel hurt and heart-broken.

Jaden lifts his head up and he looks at me. I blink at him, but quickly leave inside. He found someone better to be with right now.

"Where's Jaden?" Amaya asks. She's standing in the middle of the hallway with both of her hands on her hips. Crow and Jack, beside her.

"Outside, hugging some blonde chick." I mutter. I keep my gaze glued to the ground, crossing my arms.

"Excuse me?" She mumbles; her mouth filled with cotton balls. "I don't know what you might be thinking right now, but are you jealous?"

I glare at her and yell at her. "No! I j-just...It should be me he should be hugging!"

"I hope you misunderstood the whole situation. I doubt Jaden would cheat on you so quickly, and with a girl."

I stare at Amaya astonished and confused.

"I don't know why Jaden got all upset but I suggest you talk to him first." She doesn't sound mad, but her eyes showed nothing but anger. "I really don't want you to hurt him."

She turns and walks away from me. Leaving Crow and Jack facing me.

"She's right, you should see why Jaden got upset and who that blonde girl is." Says Crow.

"Don't ruin your relationship with him that fast." Jack implied.

Maybe I did misinterpreted that whole situation. I shall speak to him after school.

Leaving Crow and Jack behind, I left towards the front doors, once again. I managed to spot Jaden and the girl run, hand in hand, away from school, before retreating inside.

* * *

If anyone is curious to know how Chi or Juro look, I imagine Chi looking like Shana from _Shakugan no Shana. _Of course, she's older and has hazel green eyes.

I imagine Juro looking like Miyaji from _Starry Sky_.

I hope you all liked this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

I will like to apologize if any of the characters seem too OOC, especially Jaden and Yusei.

I know that's not their personality, but it just works for the story.

Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"This town is so cool!" Alexis cheered with excitement.

After wasting about forty bucks on nothing but clothes, I decided it was time for us to go home.

Alexis was staying at a motel, but she dislikes it. I suggested she should stay at my house for a couple of days. She was reluctant at first but gave in.

"I'm nervous." I tell her. She cocked her head at me.

"Is it about Yusei?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think he's mad at me"

"He just misunderstood the situation." She placed her arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll be with you."

We walked down the sidewalk and watched as cars passed by. Alexis's heels clicked on the hard concrete each time she took a step. My shoes scoffed against the concrete. Every step I took, I got more agitated. I don't think I can face Yusei.

"Jaden.." Alexis whispered.

"Hm?"

"Your parents won't mind me staying at your house?"

"They're rarely home, so I doubt they'll even notice you." I replied. I tighten my grip on one of Alexis's bags. She looked at me worried. "What?" I ask.

"You're always alone." She whispered again, keeping her gaze on me. I hummed and continued looking forward. "Are you afraid of losing Yusei, because he's the closest thing to family?"

"Alexis! Don't say that!" I snapped at her. She didn't flinch or jump. I walked in front of her and ignored her. Her eyes, piercing through my head. I slowed down and turned around; facing her.

"You and everyone else back home were my family." I began. "Now, I don't have a family. I can't even consider Johan being my best friend anymore. He's always with Crow now!" I began to yell.

"Yusei- he's the only one closest to family. If he and I were to break up- I don't know what I would do with myself."

Alexis had remained silent the entire time. Her eyes softened and came towards me. "Let's go. We're going to solve this whole problem." Not giving me another chance to speak, she pulled me away.

* * *

There he was. Sitting upon the steps of my patio. His composure destroyed. His shoulders were tense. He bit his bottom lip every few seconds. The taps of his foot against the concrete step, ringed in my ears.

Alexis and I were crouched behind a bush watching Yusei intently. Every move he made, sparked an arousal inside me.

Yusei had his blazer off, only wearing a black sleeveless shirt, his usual dark jeans and brown boots. I licked my lips once I saw his toned biceps. God, why is he so handsome, especially at a time like this?

He ran his hand through his thick jet black hair. His azure eyes glimmered in the sun.

"My god..." Alexis whispered. "He's hot. How did you get a guy like him?" .

I laughed awkwardly and kept my eyes on Yusei. My happiness was short-lived once I saw his eyes. He was close to bursting into tears.

I sighed and rose from behind the bush. Alexis following behind me. "Let's go." I mumbled to her.

I stumbled a bit, trying to regain my balance, however, Alexis was there to help me. We walked out into the open and slowly stepped towards Yusei.

His head rose once he heard our footsteps. "Jad-" He said but stopped once he saw Alexis. Shit.

"Yusei please j-"

"Who is she?" He asked.

Alexis stayed quiet. She crossed her arms and slightly glared at him.

"Answer me, Jaden!"

I remained silent. He needs to calm down.

"Dammit, Jaden! Tell me!"

"I will if you stop being angry!" I snapped. He was surprised by my sudden anger and became silent.

"She's my best friend. She came to visit me from my hometown." I told him. I could tell he was ashamed. "There is nothing between us...but why didn't you come in time to help Amaya and I?" My voice trembled.

"J-Jaden." His voice was soft. "I-I thought you two would deal with it."

"By ourselves?! Yusei! I'm not brave, I can't protect myself." I was choking on my sobs and tears were at the rim of my eyes.

"Jaden...I'm so sorry!" Yusei yelled running to me and pulling me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him pulling his body closer. He stroked my hair and whispered loving things in my ear.

I inhaled his scent. He smelled exactly like peppermint. "I forgive you." I whispered to him.

"I'm sorry. I misunderstood everything."

"It's okay." Alexis answered. I let go of Yusei and she was standing directly in front of us.

"Let's start over!" Her voice held excitement. "I'm Alexis Rhodes." She held out her hand to Yusei.

"I'm Yusei Fudo. It's a pleasure to meet you." They shook hands and smiled at each other.

My boyfriend and best friend getting along; amazing. If only my other friends were here. We would be a big family! Alexis is right...I cherish my friends as if they're my family. I hate being alone.

"Hey, why don't we go inside and watch a movie." I suggested. They both nodded their heads.

Alexis walked ahead of us.

"You're too cute." Yusei whispered in my ear. I giggled at the touch of his lips on my ear.

Alexis peered over her shoulder and mumbled, "I wish I had someone to be cute with."

"Aw! Don't worry, you'll meet the perfect guy for you soon." I tried my best to comfort her. "Why don't you date Syrus's brother, Zane?" she froze and gave me an angry look. I think she might actually like him.

"Jaden! You little-" She yelled at the top of her lungs. I dashed away from her as she chased me. Her face, red from embarrassment. Yusei laughed at us and didn't bother to stop her.

Looks like we're not going to watch a movie after all.

* * *

The next day at school, every person I passed would stare at me. Some would whisper to their friends. Maybe gossiping about the incident yesterday. I tried my best to ignore them.

However, their words pierced through my body, head and heart. It's like they are picking out my flaws. I don't have a high self-esteem. Their gossiping is destroying my confidence every single second.

I finally reached to where my locker was. Next to it stood Amaya. Yesterday's incident had taken a toll on her.

Earlier, she lifted her skirt in front of me, revealing she had shorts under. She explained how nobody will be able to see her panties anymore. Amaya tried her best to smile at me, but what happened to her yesterday might have traumatized her.

She also traded her socks that went above her ankles to knee-high socks, which almost cover her whole thighs. Also keeping her sweater buttoned all the way up. Making sure any of her skin was revealing.

My heart dropped when I saw her cheek. It wasn't swollen but there was a dark bruise. I asked if it hurt, she swore it didn't. She can't speak or smile much. I still feel as if all this was my fault.

"Hey, Amaya." I say. She blinks at me and turns back to staring at the floor.

"I turned him down." She whispers. My hand freezes and I wait for her to finish.

"I told him I didn't think it was a good idea- I confessed to him."

This even surprised me more. Finally opening my locker, I listened as she still spoke.

"He felt bad, I told him not to. He wanted to make it up to me, told him I didn't need it." She bit on her bottom lip and continued. "Told him I didn't need him anymore, I'm fine on my own. He finally stopped pestering me and hung up."

We were both silent. The only sound was of students laughing and talking, that slowly drifted away as they left towards lunch.

"It sounds like you broke up with him." I said.

Her frowned turned right side up. She laughed and ruffled my hair. I groaned at my messy hair.

"Sure does." Her smile was bright. Her pale face glimmered from the sun peaking through the windows in the halls. "Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and we left towards lunch.

After yesterday's incident, everyone gave us dirty looks. Amaya didn't mind them much, except I was still not use to it. We quickly got our lunch and hurried over to our table.

We passed where Chi and her friends were sitting. I got a quick glimpse of her and she was furious. Either at Amaya or me.

Ignoring them, Amaya kept a steady pace and went ahead of me. We arrived at the lunch table where the others were already eating.

I sat down next to Yusei, Johan being in front of me. Amaya sat next to Crow; Aki in front of her.

They greeted us and we greeted them back. There seemed to be tension between all of us. Crow decided to break the silence.

"So, we heard you were with some blonde chick, Jaden. Who is she?"

I blinked at him confused. How does he know about Alexis? I glanced over at Yusei, who made no eye contact.

"Did you tell them?" I asked.

"Right after I saw you two hugging, they asked me where you were and told them you were hugging some blonde girl." He shifted his eyes at me. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay." I looked back at Crow and cleared my throat. "She's my best friend, Alexis."

"Wait!" Johan interrupted. "Alexis, Alexis Rhodes?" I nodded my head slowly.

"You're kidding me?! You're best friends with the girl who was popular in middle school!" Johan gazed at me in surprise. "God Jaden, how did you become friends with her?"

I grinned at him. "I don't know. She just came up to me one day and we started to talk to each other."

"So she's really here?"

"Yeah, she's staying at my house for today and tomorrow. Tomorrow in the afternoon she'll be leaving."

"Can...I come see her?" Johan asked. A small pink blush appeared on his face.

"Sure! We can all go together to the ice cream parlor." I exclaimed. This seemed to bring a smile upon Johan's face.

"Can I come along?" Amaya asked. A small smile plastered of her face. "I want to meet her."

"Sure, I'm sure she'll want to meet you too." I turned my head towards Aki, Jack and Crow. "What about you guys?"

"We can't." replied Aki. "We have to work on our history project." She gave me sad look.

"It's okay." I muttered.

We ate in silence and let our presence lighten ourselves. Laughter could be heard through the cafeteria. I shot glances over at Amaya. She was having trouble with eating. I smiled when Crow helped her out.

I moved my fingers under my tray searching for a napkin. Crap, forgot one. I stood up and walked away, in need of napkins.

"Yo, Jaden. Wait!" I heard Johan yell.

Ignoring him, I kept walking towards the counters, holding the condiments and napkins.

"Oh! Look who it is, guys." a voice spoke; snickering. I turned my head towards a guy, the same guy who lifted Amaya's skirt up. I stopped right on my tracks, scared. Probably one of the stupidest choices I ever made.

He stood up from his seat and stepped towards me. My feet were frozen to the floor. My body became stiff. He placed his arm around my shoulders, sending shivers down my spine.

"What are you doing walking alone?" He whispered in my ear. My bottom lip quivered.

"Yo, Juro! His boyfriend isn't around." One of his friends called to him.

Juro laughed. He stared at me with desire. I tried my best to get away but he simply pulled me back.

"Where are you going?"

Placing his rough hand under my chin, he caressed it delicately. I want to get away! Why isn't anybody helping me?

"Hey!" Someone shouted.

Juro turned his head around and growled lowly.

"Let go of him." Finally recognizing who it was, I called to them.

"Johan...you came for me."

"_Tch_. If you hadn't left without one of us with you, this wouldn't be happening." He answered. I wasn't so sure to take that lightly.

Juro let go of me and turned around, facing Johan. This gave me the chance to get away from him. I quickly walked over to Johan, standing behind him. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back.

"Come on, Johan. Let's go." I whispered.

He shook his arm away and glared at Juro, right in the eyes. "I don't want to fight with you, but stay away from Jaden. Period."

"Whatever." Juro mumbled. He walked off, leaving the cafeteria.

Johan grabbed my arm tightly and dragged me back to our table. He was angry at me. The look in his eyes said it all. His nails dug into my shirt and skin. I hissed lightly in pain.

When we reached our table, he pushed me to the table. I stumbled back, keeping my balance, I lightly hit the edge of the table. Everyone was quiet. Yusei quickly got off his chair and was about to yell at Johan but-

"Dammit, Jaden! You can't be around them without one of us!" Johan yelled at me. His eyes pierced through me like pins and needles. "You can get hurt and I don't want to deal with that bullshit!"

He was yelling at me and my eyes were getting clouded by tears. My best friend has never yelled at me.

"Hey! Don't yell at him!" Yusei stood by the table, his arms crossed glaring furiously at Johan.

"Shut up, Yusei!" Johan yelled back at him. His eyes darted back to me. "Tch. Don't you dare cry at me, Jaden." My body was slightly shaking. I bit my bottom lip, drawing blood.

"Come on!" Johan groaned. "This is why everyone picks on you! You're weak and vulnerable!" Every insult he spat at me teared me apart.

Every image from _that time _appeared.

I screamed and grabbed a handful of my hair. Everyone in the cafeteria became quiet and stunned, including Johan. Blood dripped from my lip, as I sobbed.

"I-i hate y-you, Johan! I hate you!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. "I hate you so much!"

Yusei grabbed onto my arms, prying them off my head, I sobbed and screamed at Johan. I was hurt and terrified. Hurt from my own best friend, if I can even call him that. Terrified of my past. Yusei hauled me away from the cafeteria.

Once away from the cafeteria, he carried me bridal style. I sobbed and tears streamed down my cheeks. I held tightly to his now wet shirt. I don't know what my friends are thinking about, but I'm sure they think I'm a freak.

Everyone else, has now found another reason to pick on me.

Yusei and I entered into the guys' restroom. He gently laid me against the wall in the far corner of the room. I hugged my knees and laid my chin against them. Tears still welled up and dripped down my cheeks.

"Jaden, I'm sorry I didn't stop him from saying all that to you." Yusei whispered. He wiped my tears away and gave me a soft kiss against my cheek. Soft and warm. Delicate and all that I needed to calm me down.

"Yusei...nobody as yelled at me like that before. Except..." I started to confess. I hiccuped and tears welled up again. He's the only person who will finally know.

His eyes were wide. He was concerned and curious to know more.

"Back in elementary, I was bullied a lot" I choked on a sob, though Yusei was there to pat my back gently. "All the kids I tried to be friends with always called me terrible and nasty names. They always said I was _pathetic_, _worthless_, _a troublesome kid_, and _good for nothing_. Some of the guys in my class, turned me into their punching bag"

I cried out and held onto Yusei. Sobbing into his shirt. He shushed me and rocked me back and forth, trying to calm me down.

"They used to punch me very badly! One t-time, this kid dropped a small fish bowl in the classroom, of course he blamed me and I had to stay after class to clean it up. After class, the guys in my class, cornered me and beat me up. They left huge bruises all over my body."

Yusei stopped rocking me. He was motionless. I couldn't hear his breathing. He was utterly devastated.

"_They hurt me_."

I finally spilled it out. Those words I promised to never say. Those three words, I could have said, to rescue my body and mind.

Yusei hitched his voice. "What about your parents or your teacher?" His voice was audible. He was afraid of asking.

"I didn't tell them. I promised them to never tell anyone; afraid of getting hurt by them once again. My parents never found it. They still don't know till this day."

He pulled me closer to him. My head laid against his chest. I could hear his heart beating. _Thump. Thump._ It soothed me. I snuggled close to him.

"Jaden, I'm so sorry, you had to endure all that. If I known about it sooner, I would have stopped Johan sooner. If he knew, he wouldn't have yelled at you."

"I was still afraid of telling anyone. From the bullying, I had developed being timid about everything and I was afraid of getting attached to people. I don't know how to be tough." I let out a deep breath and felt Yusei run his hand through my thick hair.

"Of course, I learned how to forget about my past and pretended as if nothing had happened. I plastered a fake smile on my face and tried my best to befriend people."

"Eventually, I completely forgot about those guys and I didn't need to pretend to be happy. Johan was mainly the reason I forgot. I was always with him, to be safe and not to get hurt. Of course, we had people picking fights on us, I wasn't scared, because I had Johan with me." I gazed up at Yusei.

His azure eyes were red and he had tears streaming down his cheeks. I lifted my body up and sat down on his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. Our chest were against each other. Our heartbeats in synch. I caressed his cheek and gave him a sorrowful smile.

"Do you know how horrible it feels...to know the person who helped you forget your past, has turned on you?" I asked him. Yusei shook his head. "I can't even call him my best friend anymore. I don't have anyone to help me cope with this pain, but...you." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I only have you, Yusei." I whispered and kissed his temple.

Yusei wrapped his arms around my small back. He gazed into my eyes and leaned in for a kiss. I smiled into kiss. I kissed back and felt his warmth against me. He thrust his tongue inside and I moaned. Our erections grinding against each other. I broke the kiss and panted.

"Jaden, I promise to never hurt you like that. I love you so much."

I stared at Yusei surprised. From that moment, he was the only person who could help me with any pain I have.

"I love you, too, Yusei."

* * *

Just as I imagined, everyone was giving me weird looks. They whispered to each other and would slowly back away from me. I walked alone in the hallway. I was done with everyone and school.

After lunch ended, Yusei helped me clean up and together we walked around the school. We tried to calm ourselves down before going back to class. Of course, I kept getting distracted by Yusei. His lips, his smile, his laugh. Everything about him, distracts me. It pulls me away from the real world.

I would reach up and steal kisses from him. He would laugh and tickle my sides. We chased each other around the school. Yusei would grab me by my waist and he would hold me tight to him.

Skipping class just to do this, was the best choice I ever did.

Unfortunately, it was time to go home. I'm glad Alexis will be over at my house, waiting to go to the ice cream parlor. Sadly, Johan won't be joining us.

Part of me wants to forgive him, but the other part, just can't trust him. He's right, I shouldn't go anywhere, where Chi, Juro and their friends are, without being with one of my friends. It was pretty dumb of me to do that.

I closed my locker and walked down the corridors leading towards outside. Amaya stood by the gates, alone. She was bent over slightly, scrolling through her iPod. Her silky hair covered her face; only her frame could be seen.

"Hey, Amaya." I waved at her. She propped her head up and smiled at me. Her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Jaden!~" she exclaimed as she ran towards me. Amaya tackled me into a hug. Her arms wrapping around my neck. I held onto her and breathed in her scent; cherry blossoms.

She held my cheeks and looked at me with concern. "Are you okay?!" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Are you sure?" Once again, I nodded my head.

"You...just left. Crying and screaming. I know what Johan said was terrible and so hurtful, but I never knew, it would hurt you that much." She whispered with comfort. It was odd, being in this position. It posed us as if we were a couple.

I unwrapped my arms and waited for her to do the same. She did so and stood awkwardly. "Where's Yusei?" I asked her.

"I don't know..." She mumbled. I tilted my head and stared at her expression. "Look!" She screamed. Her eyes wide and her bottom lip trembled. I was surprised by her odd behavior.

"I u-understand...if you c-can't tell me why you a-acted that way, but I just want to know if y-you trust me.." Her eyes were dry but her lip trembled and she had a brokenhearted look in her eyes. "You will tell m-me soon, r-right?"

I stared at her surprised. I didn't mean to make her unhappy. "A-Amaya, I do trust you, very much! I just...right doesn't seem like the best time to tell you why." I hope this won't make her cry.

Instead, she stopped shaking and stared at me curiously.

"I will tell you. Not now but later. I promise." I kept my voice soft and calm.

Finally, she relaxed and gave me a small smile. "I'm glad we're friends, Jaden."

"Me too."

We waited for Yusei to arrive. When he did, we all left together to my house, where we met Alexis. She was dressed up in her favorite outfit. It had been a long time since I'd seen her in those clothes.

Together, we left to the ice cream parlor. Forgetting everything that had happened.

* * *

Yes, Jaden was bullied when he was a small kid. ):

I wanted to add in a backstory, to why he's so timid and shy.

Let me know how you all feel about the story so far and don't forget to review!


	16. Chapter 16

I understand it has gotten a little angsty, honestly, there will be more angsty moments. Oops, sorry!

Now, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"You'll miss me, right?" She asked.

Alexis stood with her suitcase in her hands. One subway passed, sending a huge breeze. Her long, dark blonde hair flowed in the wind, and slowly falling back into place.

"Of course." I replied staring up at her big brown eyes; A small tear in the corner of her eye.

"Yusei, will you miss me, too?"

He simply nodded his head and tighten his grip on my hand.

Alexis giggled and threw her arms around us. "I'm going to miss you two, so much!" Her voice cracked and she buried her face into our shirts. We all hugged her close.

Yusei smiled over at me. I smiled back.

After what seemed like forever, Alexis stepped back and stared at us for a long time.

"I want you two to stay together." She said. Her eyes flicked back and forth, from Yusei and I. "Please, don't hurt each other." She blinked at Yusei and muttered, "Don't hurt him." He nodded his head.

"You're so quiet."

Yusei blushed; so did Alexis. She peered over her shoulder and took a quick look on her watch.

"Looks like it's time for me to leave. Remember to call me!" She shouted as she skipped to her designated subway

"Don't worry, I will!" I shouted back.

We watched as she headed to the doorways, in her favorite blue shorts, white blouse and blue heels. I felt an ache in my chest. My eyes watered a bit. I started to get heartsick.

All my worries washed away when Yusei wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him.

Alexis turned around and faced us. She stood behind the glass doors and smiled at us.

Her smile was the last thing I saw before her subway left, almost in the speed of light.

I was motionless. One of my friends has left me. I wonder when I'll see her again.

"Come on." Yusei spoke. I turned my head towards him. He gave me a warm, comforting smile. "It's been a long day. Let's go home."

I nodded my head. Yusei and I held hands and walked out of the subway station.

* * *

"Let's go on a date!"

I stared at Yusei with wide eyes. His head was on my desk and he was giving me a goofy smile.

I scanned around the room, making sure no one heard. He had practically yelled it out.

"Don't say it so loud!" I whispered loudly at him.

Again, I scanned around the room. Everyone was busy with their partners. I wrote down a few sentences to the current essay I was writing, but it was hard to concentrate with Yusei staring intently at me.

"So, you want to go on a date?" I asked, nervously. He seemed too energetic today.

"Yeah! We haven't been on a date since we arrived from our vacation over at the resort." Yusei answered.

Yusei and I have been together for two months already. True, we haven't been on a single date, since then. Maybe this might even be our first.

"Won't this be our first date?"

"No. When we went to the festival, that was a date. When we went ice skating, that was also a date. Well, to me."

I stared at him confused. I guess all those time when we were together alone, could count as a date.

"Hmm. Okay, let's go on a date!" I answered. I grinned and reverted back to finishing my assignment.

Yusei chuckled and lifted his hand to play with the locks of my hair. I giggled and softy moved my head away from him.

"You're so cute." He whispered. I blushed and smiled cutely at him. "How did I get someone like you to be with me?"

"Your personality, attitude and charm won me over."

"What about my good looks?" He teased.

I laughed and replied, "That too." I laid my pencil down and laid my head on my desk, as well. We gazed into each others eyes. It was hard restraining myself from kissing him.

"So, where are we going on our date?"

"That's a secret, love."

I pouted at Yusei and let out an exhausted breath.

"Can you at least give me a hint on what we're going to do?"

He shook his head with a sly smile. I groaned and looked away.

I noticed the girls staring directly at us. I wasn't surprised. Yusei is one of the most popular guys at school. Also, his charming good looks attract them.

Their eyes though, they darted back and forth; from Yusei to me. I shifted in my seat. Their dead serious stares made me uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong, Jaden?" Yusei asked. His was voice was soft but curious.

I shook my head and forced a smile. "No. I'm okay."

The bell rang and students began to pack up for their next class. Yusei stood up and waited for me. I swung my backpack over my shoulders and together we walked outside the class room.

"I'll see you at lunch, bye." Yusei said. He gave me a wink before leaving. I couldn't contain my blush.

The hallway was crowded and everyone was in a hurry to get to class. I made my way around the crowd, whispering "Excuse me." It never worked.

My whole body became tense when someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I've felt this touch before.

"Oh, Jaden. It's nice to see you." Juro smirked. He leaned in close to my face. I could smell his minty breath. "Why don't I walk you to class?" I didn't bother to fight back, so I let him.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and proceeded to walk me to class. I was tense and nervous. I kept my gaze away from him.

"Why are you frowning?" He cooed. His attitude around me, pisses me off.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him. I gritted my teeth and balled my hands into fists.

"Isn't it obvious, I like you."

I froze and stared at Juro. He unwrapped his arm and stood in front of me. I frowned and tried to walk around him, but he would just move and block me.

_Tch._ "Of course, Yusei got the cutest guy in school. Just like he always gets all the cutest girls." He growled. However, he wasn't mad at me, but at...Yusei?

What does he mean by Yusei gets all the cutest girls?

I stared at him confused. My tongue was tied, I don't know what to say.

"You're confused?" He asked. I nodded my head.

Juro grabbed my arm and dragged me down the corridors, until we came outside. We sat on a bench and looked out into the open.

"Don't you care that you're going to be late?"

"No. It doesn't matter." I replied. I was less tense by now, but still nervous. Juro's actions and attitude has changed. "Why did you take me out here?" I turned my body towards him. I crossed my legs and held tightly to the bench.

Juro chuckled and proceeded to pull out a cigarette. "You're cute when you're curious." I glared at him and growled a bit. "Hope you don't mind that I smoke here." I shook my head and continued to stare at him.

Juro pulled out a lighter and lit his cigarette. He took a big whiff and let out all the smoke. I was also curious to know how cigarettes works.

"About Yusei." He began. "You see, he's been the most popular guy since...elementary! Yeah, in fifth grade he had seven girls in our class ask him out and other girls from other classes did so too."

Juro laughed and ran his hand over his hair. "Then in the eighth grade, he went out with a lot of girls. He would stay with one of them for about a month or so. It was crazy!"

I bit my bottom lip and grasped my jeans. Why is he telling me all this? I didn't mean to be so curious. He took another whiff of his cigarette and let out the smoke in the shape of a ring.

"High school came, and he earned the title of "number one player". _Pft_. Bullshit" He chuckled and glanced over at me. My eyes were dry but my whole face said I was hurting. Juro sighed and continued to explaining.

"Around tenth grade, he lost his virginity. After that, every girl he dated, he had sex with them." I whimpered and swung my legs over the bench and stood up. "Jaden..."

"What are you trying to say?!" I screamed at him while gripping my jeans.

Juro eyes had a bored look. He blinked at me and finally spoke. "I'm just saying...what if he leaves you, like he did with those other girls?"

I stared at him silently. I don't know what to say at this moment.

"There's been a rumor that he has kissed pretty much all the girls in this school, besides one."

"Who?!" I screamed out. My face was inches away from Juro's. I want to know very badly.

"Aki. They've been friends since they were kids. He would never kiss her."

I should have known, it was obvious. "Oh." I muttered.

He let out more smoke from his cigarette and scanned me, up and down.

"How do you know, we're together?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

I gawked at him. If he knows, does that mean other people know as well?

"Jaden, be careful. You two have been together for two months already. There's a chance he might leave you and I'm sure you two already had sex."

"Shut up!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. "H-he changed! H-he's always telling me t-that he loves me...he can't leave me." I glared at Juro. I was trying my best to not burst into tears.

"His last relationship lasted two months, but if that's what you want to believe then go ahead." He threw his cigarette to the ground and turned away from me. "You can leave now." He whispered harshly.

I did so, and turned around and stomped my way inside. I was pissed and hurt. This whole story about Yusei has clouded my mind. I can't think straight anymore. I slowed down on my steps and began to cry.

"I'm so weak."

"I don't deserve him"

I don't know how long I was standing there, but a teacher found me and took me to the infirmary.

* * *

"Where were you in second period?" Johan asked. He stabbed his fork through his salad.

A few days after Johan yelled at me, he came to me begging for forgiveness. I didn't see a problem with it, so I did. He was glad and he began to hang out with me more often.

Except, after what Juro had told me, and from crying so much in the nurse's office, I just want to crawl into a ball and not talk to anyone.

My eyes were dull and dark circles formed under my eyes. "Not in class obviously." I replied. Johan glared at me and continued to stab his lunch.

"I asked. Where. Were. You?"

"I went to the nurse's office, okay?" I returned the glare and got close to his face. "Now. Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone."

Everyone was silent. Amaya and Aki stared at me, surprised. Crow and Jack exchanged glances at each other. Johan still managed to keep a hard face.

"Jaden, calm down." Yusei rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. I pushed his hand away and stood up from my seat.

"I can't handle anybody right now. I'm leaving." I left my tray and began to walk away.

"Wait, Jaden!" Yusei yelled. He grabbed onto my arm and grasped it. I gazed into his eyes. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home." I replied. Simple and dull. "Just pick me up after school so we can go on our date." I forced a smile. I lightly hit his hand away and left towards the entrance of the school.

I could hear my friends' voices call to me, but I ignored them. I really want to be alone right now.

* * *

As much as I wanted to go home and sleep, I decided to go around town and explore. I didn't expect to see so many people out. It's feel strange walking alone, since I'm probably the only teenager around here. Though, I'm only 17, almost an adult.

The residents in this town waved at me, while I strolled around. I waved back and gave them a smile. They're really friendly. Each store or restaurant I passed, there was always someone waving at me. Japanese restaurants, hair salons, clothing stores, just about every store you could think of!

I stopped right on my tracks when I spotted a small grocery store. Suddenly, I craved for ice cream. I licked my lips and pushed open the tall glass door.

A cold breeze hit me once I entered. I shivered a bit and scanned the store. A few shoppers were scanning the shelves. Some were already checking out.

I walked past them eying everything around me. There were the usual food items a grocery store would have. Cereal, chips or any kind of snack. Maybe the ice cream is around the back of the store.

Each isle had a variety of snacks. I even spotted my favorite, Pocky. I grabbed a hand full; chocolate, strawberry and coconut flavor.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the freezers containing the buckets of ice cream. I made my way towards the freezers and stood right outside the glass doors. My eyes trailed each name on the containers. _Chocolate, Caramel, Vanilla, Mint._

"Where's strawberry?" I whispered to myself.

There was no one around me. I took a few steps to the left and finally found the containers of strawberry ice cream. I grabbed one and left towards the check out area.

An elderly woman stood behind the counter. She smiled at me. Her eyes were slightly slit. A few wrinkles were noticeable on the corners of her mouth. It seems she uses makeup to cover them up

"Young man, shouldn't you be in school?" She asked while scanning the bar codes.

I stared at her silently. I don't know what to say to her. It seems as if I don't know what to do anymore. What Juro told me, has never left my mind.

"Here you go." The elder woman handed over a plastic bag to me.

I grabbed the bag out of her hand and thanked her. Again, she gave me the same smile.

Once I stepped outside, I was blinded by the bright sun. I held my hand over my eyes, shielding them. Before I entered the store, it was cloudy. I glanced up at into the sky. The dark gray clouds were gone and replaced by white, puffy clouds. The sky was a bright blue color.

I sighed and began to walk home. Cars passed by, in a hurry to get home or work. I'm not sure.

Older women were out with their friends. One particular woman, reminded me of Amaya. She was smiling and talking cheerfully to her friends. She pushed her jet black, wavy hair behind her ear. She was beautiful, like Amaya.

I stopped and scanned the area around me. Another store caught my attention. A vintage store. I'm not one to like vintage furniture, but this was a different kind of vintage store. They don't sell old furniture, they sell vintage music. I grinned and hurried over to the store.

Through the glass windows, I could see a few customers inside. I don't want to be the only customer here. Using my empty hand, I pushed open the door and slowly walked inside.

"Wow." I said in awe. The whole place had shelves of music Cd's and albums. I love music and this place feels like heaven. I made my way around each shelf, each had a different genre of music.

My eyes spotted a certain shelf. Every album _The Smiths_ ever made were there. Yusei and I happen to love them very much. I reached for their album '_The Sound of The Smiths_', turning it to the back, I searched for my favorite songs. I sighed in relief and smiled once I found them.

"Good taste in music." A guy around my age said, as he passed by.

"Thank you." I replied cheerfully. He chuckled and left to another section. This section has the most recent albums from new bands. I followed him and stood behind him.

"Are you following me?" He asked.

"No. I'm just curious."

He smirked and handed me an album. "You should listen to this band." The album artwork was interesting. A young boy with no clothes stood in the road waving. _Taking Back Sunday. 'Where You Want To Be'._

"They seem like a good band. Thanks." I smiled at him and left towards the check out area.

I handed over the two albums to a man who appeared to be in his late thirties. He held a hard face, but cracked a smile once he saw the albums.

"I'm glad there's still people who like _The Smiths._" He admitted.

"I love them." I grinned at him. After I paid, he handed over the albums in a small plastic bag. I thanked him and happily left the store.

I can't wait to get home and listen to these albums.

* * *

I've been laying here for two hours already. _'The Sound of The Smiths'_ has played since then. It was silent. No sound could be heard throughout the whole house.

Finally, I swung my legs over the bed and walked towards my small stereo. I want to listen to my favorite songs again. '_Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want' _began to play. My whole body ached, for no reason. I stretched my arms and legs out. I let out a breath of relief.

It's pretty boring being home alone. There isn't anything to do!

I laid back down on my bed and scanned around my room. I could play video games, but I'm too tired to get up. My laptop is laying there, still as a rock on top of my desk. What is there to do on there?

"So please, please." I began to softly sing along. "Please let me, let me, let me, let me get what I want this time." This song is very soothing. I smiled and closed my eyes. I let the song drown into my ears.

My happiness was short-lived once the song ended. I opened my eyes quickly when the next song came on. I propped myself up using my elbows.

_'Asleep' _came on. One of my favorites songs. I love it very much, even though the meaning to the song is very sad, I still enjoy it very much.

I rose from my bed and turned up the volume on the stereo. I walked out of my bedroom, leaving the door open, so I could still hear the song. The whole house seemed eerie when I first entered, however the song lighten the whole place. My bare footsteps could be heard on the hard wood floor.

When I'm home alone, I really don't care what I wear. I just throw on whatever. When I arrived home from the vintage store, I immediately took a shower. Instead of putting on some pants, I decided to just wear my thin black boxers.

I made my way towards the refrigerator. I reached inside and pulled out a can of coffee. If Yusei and I are going on a date, I need to stay awake.

Taking a big swig of coffee, I hummed in content and went back into my room.

The song was left on repeat, so I began to sing again. "Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep, I don't want to wake up on my own anymore."

I laid down on my bed, throwing the empty can of coffee across the room, hitting the wall and bouncing down to the floor. I laughed and pulled my over-size shirt to cover my underwear.

I really didn't want to talk to anyone, but it's too lonely.

I wonder where Yusei is going to take me on our date. Maybe to the movies...or the park. I don't know.

Although, what Juro said...could he be telling the truth? Could Yusei really break up with me real soon? This is going to be stuck in my head for a while.

My eyes darted over to the other album I bought. "I should play it right now." I whispered. I got up and ejected the other CD out of the stereo. Carefully inserting the other, I picked a random number and let it play by its self.

The afternoon sun peeked through my window. Shining on my thin smooth legs. How can Yusei find me beautiful with a thin body like this? I'm weak.

_Retrace the steps as if we forgot__  
Say you won't care, say you won't care _

My head whirled back and I stared at the stereo. Why do those lyrics hit me like stone?

I rubbed my head and headed back to my bed. I stared up at the ceiling. It's always like this. Every night, I'm laying here staring up at the ceiling. All alone in a dark room. I wish someone was with me every night.

_When all that we need is just a reaction__  
It's too much to ask for when there's no attraction anymore  
If chasing our dreams is just a distraction  
I want to remember when I know that I can't go back_

What's the name of this song anyways? I reach over and scanned the back of the album. '_New American Classic'. _It's a really nice song.

_Just ask the question come untie the knot  
Say you won't care, say you won't care  
Retrace the steps as if we forgot  
Say you won't care, say you won't care  
Try to avoid it but there's not a doubt  
There's one thing I can do nothing  
There's one thing I can do nothing  
There's one thing I can do nothing about_

It's boring waiting for Yusei to arrive. Maybe I should go to sleep. So much for the can of coffee. The last thing I see before falling asleep, is his face in shattered pieces.

* * *

"Ha!"

Who's laughing? I groan and turn to my side.

"That's a nice sight."

My eyes immediately open and I stay motionless. Who just said that?

"Hey lazy ass! Let's go on our date."

I peer over my shoulder and see Yusei standing right next to my bed with a smirk.

"You scared me!" I yell at him. "How did you even get in?"

"You left the door open." Yusei grinned and pulled me over to him. He moved onto the bed and hovered me.

"W-what are you d-doing?!" I said stumbling on my words. He grabbed my ankles and held them up in the air.

"I'm going to dress you!" He exclaimed giving me a sly smirk. "Now just keep your legs up in the air."

"This is weird..." I whisper. Yusei slipped my tight black jeans over my legs. His hands were creeping down to my thighs. I bit my lip, trying to hold back a moan.

Yusei's hands roamed up and down my legs, sending pleasure throughout my body. "Damn, your jeans are tight!" He groaned. He froze once he saw my face.

I had a noticeable red blush and I was panting. He smirked and leaned close to my face. "Is this turning you on?" He managed to slip my jeans on and lifted my ass up, giving him room to lift my jeans up over my boxers.

"Ah! Y-Yusei..." I moaned out loud. His hand gently squeezing my erection.

"As much as I want to play with you right now, we need to go on our date." Yusei smiled and helped me up from my bed. "Now lift your arms up in the air."

I did so and he slipped of my oversize shirt, replacing it with a black t-shirt.

"Now put on this red jacket." My eyes widen when I realized what red jacket Yusei was handing me. "Is something wrong?" He asked. His eyes filled with concern.

"N-no, it's just, I haven't worn this jacket since I moved here." I admitted, grabbing the jacket from his hand. I slipped it over my arms and remembered how nice it felt to have it on again. "I used to wear this all the time back home."

"Now you can wear it again. It makes you look cute."

There was moment of silence before...

"I'm not wearing it!" I yelled, struggling to push the jacket off.

"No! You're going to wear it!" Yusei yelled, as well. He wrapped his strong arms around me. I struggled to get away from him but eventually gave up.

He let go of me and looked me in the eyes. "Just wear it, for me."

"I get all warm when you call me cute." I mumbled, pouting my lips.

"It's called being in love, Jaden." Yusei whispered in my ear. He caressed my cheek and gazed into my eyes. "Let's go." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

He pulled back and reached for my hand. I intertwined our fingers together. I love the feeling of our fingers touching.

Yusei and I walked out of my room and into the living room. We walked out of the house and left for our date.

* * *

Jaden has gotten a bit depressed and overwhelmed about the information he recieved from Juro. So OOC. I do apologize if any of you all don't like how it's gotten a bit angsty! ;-;

I'm sorry, I tried my best to explain their town and the stores, but I had a hard time.

After watching '_The Perks of Being a Wallflower_', I really wanted to add in songs from '_The Smiths_',especially '_Asleep_'. I do recommend to listen to those songs mentioned in this chapter and to also listen to the band '_Taking Back Sunday_'.

Songs mentioned:

_Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want - The Smiths_

_Asleep - The Smiths_

_New American Classic - Taking Back Sunday_

(I don't own these songs! They all go to the rightful owner!)

I hope you all liked this chapter and don't forget to review!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry, I haven't updated! Preparing for exams...which is this week D: *sigh*

Anyways, there isn't any angst in this chapter, but fluff and feels!

So, on to the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Will you tell me where we're going, now?" I asked Yusei. He chuckled and shook his head. We've been walking slowly for a while now. Yusei hasn't even asked why I was so upset at school.

"Aren't you curious?" Yusei gave me a confused look. "You know, why I left school early and why I was in such a bad mood." I held onto his hand even tighter.

"Of course I am, but I don't want that to ruin our date." He replied, cracking a small smile.

I feel like a lovesick puppy.

"We're almost there." He whispered.

My eyes darted back and forth, from each building we passed by. The sun was setting and the sky was slowly getting dark. More people were out than the daytime. I wonder...

"Yusei, are other people on dates?" I asked. I didn't care if that sounded childish.

Yusei laughed and kissed the top of my head. "You always ask questions. Well, I guess some are. I'm not really sure."

I remained silent the entire time. After what seemed like a long time, Yusei abruptly stopped right in front of a restaurant. It didn't look fancy from the outside, but it seemed expensive to eat here.

He pulled me inside and there stood a waiter. When he saw us, he gave us a cheeky smile and said, "Here. I'll show you two, to a table." The young waiter lead us towards the back. There weren't many people at the back. "Just like you requested, Mr. Fudo." He spoke again.

"Ah, Thank you." said Yusei.

"I'll be back momentarily."

I watched as the young waiter left. Yusei slid into his seat. He pointed to the empty seat in front of him, signaling me to sit as well.

"You made us a reservation here?" I asked as I sat across from him. He nodded his head. "And I'm guessing you asked them to pick a table away from everyone?"

"I want to be alone with you. It's our night together." He replied with a smile. Yusei reached out and held my hand. "I want to make this night memorable."

"I thought that night at the resort was memorable." I stated with a noticeable blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Because we had sex?" Yusei smirked.

"N-no! You pervert!" I yelled. My face was now beat red.

"Hey, you liked it." Yusei kissed my hand softly. "Then let's make this night memorable as well." I nodded my head and smiled.

Yusei let go of my hand and we scanned through the menu in front of us. "I don't know what to choose." I mumbled. Most of the food on the menu are unfamiliar to me.

Yusei must have not heard me, since he just hummed and never looked up. I sighed and began to stare at the decor around the room.

"Sorry for the long wait!" The young waiter had returned. He was tired but was still managing to smile. "So, what would you two like?"

I stared at Yusei, waiting for him to speak.

"I'll like a medium rare steak." I'm not surprised he would choose that.

"What would you like?" The waiter turned to me. I darted my eyes from the menu to him, remaining silent.

"Uh..Jad-"

"Do you have fried shrimp?" I stared up at the waiter with a straight face. Yusei and the young waiter stared at me surprised and confused.

"Y-Yes. We do, so does a plate of fried shrimp and white rice, sound good?" His voice was soft but loud enough to hear. I nodded my head and he jotted it down on his notepad. "And for drinks?"

"Just get us two glasses of iced tea." Yusei chimed in.

Once the waiter had our orders, he left in a hurry.

"Why were you two staring at me strangely?"

"Well, it's rare for someone to ask for fried shrimp at this restaurant, and with a straight face." Yusei replied with a chuckle.

His attitude and actions right now are genuine and content. Yusei is smiling and not worried about anything. Can he really break up with me any minute now? Could he just be pretending? If he is, then damn. He's like an actor.

I shouldn't be thinking about this, but it's in the back of my mind. It slowly creeps on me, wanting me to think about it, just until I finally know the truth. Though, tonight I can't ask. It'll ruin his mood, even if it already ruined mine.

Yusei stared at me with wonder in his eyes. I could tell he was confused and curious, about my silence. I stared right back at him. He bit his lip and stared at his hands.

The waiter returned, once again. Each plate on his hands. "Here you go!" He said in a cheerful voice. I grinned when he placed my plate in front of me. The fried shrimps looked delectable and delicious. He handed us our drinks as well.

Yusei thanked him and off he went to attend the other guests.

We both dug into our food. Just as I expected, the fried shrimp were delicious! "Mm, these are good!" I exclaimed. This seemed to change Yusei's mood. He grinned and laughed.

"For a minute there, I thought you were going to be in this grumpy mood for the rest of the date." Yusei informed.

I stared at him surprised. "S-sorry." I muttered through each bite I took. He shook his head and continued to eat.

"It's okay."

Through out the whole dinner, Yusei talked about how he had a big surprised for me, which only sparked curiosity in me. I remained silent and let him do all the talking. We both made cheesy jokes and laughed together.

Slowly, those horrible thoughts left my mind, only to focus on Yusei. Each smiled he pulled, made me feel warm inside. I couldn't hide my deep blush or smile.

* * *

"I'm glad you're smiling." Yusei whispered. He held tight to my hand as we headed towards the park.

The dinner we had, was great. I'm glad we ate there.

When we left, Yusei had asked me where I wanted to go. I wasn't so sure, so I said the park. It's not a romantic place, but it's peaceful and relaxing.

"It's because of you I'm so happy." I admitted.

"Jaden." Yusei wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him. "Amaya is worried about you." He spoke again.

"Hm? I thought we weren't going to talk about it on our date." I responded.

Yusei let go of my waist and placed his hands behind his head. "I said we weren't going to talk about you being upset and leaving school. I just thought I'll inform you about her."

We walked together side by side into the park. There weren't as many people around as I expected. It really did seem as if it was just Yusei and I.

"I'll let her know, I'm okay." I blurted out. I skipped on ahead of Yusei and scanned around the park. What can we do here?

"Hey!" Yusei called to me. "Over here." He motioned me to follow him.

He led me down a narrow pathway. Passing by thick evergreen bushes, we emerged to a wide open space of evenly fresh cut grass. However, the whole area was filled with fireflies. My whole face lit up.

"Isn't this amazing?" Yusei whispered in awe.

"Yusei!~ This is beyond amazing!" I yelled cheerfully. I clapped my hands together and grinned at each firefly passing by me. "Can we catch some?" I asked Yusei.

Yusei stared blissfully at me. He stepped towards me and laid his hand on top of my head. "I don't think that's a good idea. They need to be out, flying around." He replied.

"Okay!" I smiled widely at him. I felt his hand push against my chest. Pushing me farther until I fell to the ground. "Ow!" I screamed out. "What was that for?" I asked harshly, glaring at him.

My eyes went wide at the sight of Yusei. He knelt down and hovered me. His knees were on either side of my thighs. His left hand gripped the dry, soft grass to support him. Using his free hand, he stroked my hair and moved down to cheek.

I leaned into the soft touch, nuzzling against his hand. I smiled cutely at him, receiving a pink blush. "Jaden.." He whispered.

Yusei's hand traveled up to my hair again. He pushed back my bangs and gazed deep into my brown orbs. He slowly leaned in close to my lips. I could feel his warm breath against my cheeks.

I cautiously pressed my lips against his. Yusei kissed back, passionately and tenderly. I smiled in the kiss and trailed my tongue on his bottom lip. "Y-Yusei." I moaned.

He thrust his warm, wet tongue inside my mouth. It trailed around my teeth and against my own tongue. "Mmh." I whimpered. My erection throbbed and I felt hot.

Unconsciously, I bucked my hips, our erections grinding against each other. "Someone's excited." Yusei laughed parting away.

"Shut up." I gripped on his navy blue jacket. It hung low on his shoulders, revealing his slightly tan skin. He leaned down once again, but instead to kiss my jaw. He traveled down to my neck, nipping on my flesh.

I squirmed at the cool touch of his tongue against my warm neck. Using his teeth, Yusei bit on my neck gently. I gasped and held tightly to his shoulders. He sucked on my skin, licking it every once in a while.

By the time Yusei finished, he had left about three bruises on my neck. His warm hands caressed my face once again. Except, I was too distracted to care.

My eyes stared up into the dark sky. The millions of stars, that soared far into space, slowly began to twinkle into the night. I studied each star that began to appear.

"Jaden?" Yusei's voice interrupted my train of thought.

My eyes darted back to his face. "Huh?"

He was obviously confused. "You seemed distracted."

"Look!" I yelled pointing to the sky. More stars had appeared, and the whole sky was covered with specks of twinkling lights.

Yusei chuckled and informed, "There's suppose to be a meteor shower. Want to go see it?"

I lit up and threw my arms around his neck. "Yes! Please, I want to see it very badly!"

He stood up and held out a hand. I took his hand with grace and was lifted off the ground.

"I'll give you a piggyback ride." Yusei crouched down, waiting for me to get on. I jumped on his back and held onto his shoulders for support. His strong hands cupped my ankles and he rose up slowly. "I know a perfect place to watch the meteor shower." He spoke.

"I feel like a kid." I informed Yusei as we walked out of the park. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared up at the sky. There was no sign of any meteors, but the stars seemed to be moving a bit.

We both ignored the stares we received from everyone around us. I could hear their soft murmurs as we passed by. Some smiled and others had a confused look.

I stared at each person we passed by and my eyes caught someone familiar. My eyes widen when I saw her. Chi with her friends. They were laughing and happily chatting with each other.

And our eyes met. Her sharp, hazel green eyes, met my soft brown orbs. She glared and scoffed when she saw me. I stared at her silently and turned back to looking forward. We passed by, as if we were strangers.

They must have been shopping together, by the looks of all the bags they were carrying. I didn't dare to look back.

"Yusei, where are we going?" I asked.

"Patience, love. We'll be there in no time." He replied with a grin.

I placed my chin upon his head and squinted to see what was ahead of us. I rubbed my nose against Yusei's jet black hair, breathing in the scent of his hair. I giggled when locks of his hair tickled my nose. Yusei laughed, too.

A familiar scent was in the air. I studied the smell and gasped when I knew. "Yusei! Are we going to the beach?" I screamed with joy and curiosity.

He nodded his head and replied,"Yes, now it's going to be a bit dark, so don't get scared."

"I won't get scared! I have you with me!" I hugged his neck and smiled.

After crossing a few roads and going down a rocky pathway, we reached the beach. A few visitors were out laying in the sand. They were also here for the meteor shower.

We passed by the visitors and neared the water. Yusei set me down not to far from the ocean water. I sat down on the sand and looked up at him.

"I'll be right back. I won't be gone for long, okay?"

I nodded my head in response. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

I began to trail my finger in the soft and warm sand. The waves roared silently. They came towards me and stopped a few feet away. In the night, the water sparkled. The scent of sea salt filled the air.

I tilted my head back and gazed at the sky. The stars were clearer and using my finger, I connected the stars. I giggled when I found the small dipper.

"Hey...I'm back." I turned around to face Yusei. On his shoulders, he held two towels. On his left hand he was carrying...a case? I gave him a confused look. He ignored me and began to spread the towels out.

"There. Now we can sit down." Yusei let out a breath of relief. He sat down on the towels and held out his hand to me. I reached out and held his hand. He gently sat me down next to him.

I held my big brown eyes on him and cracked a smile. My gazed drifted off to the case next to him. "What's that?" I asked, pointing at it.

"Oh, this." Yusei reached over to the case and began to unzip it, He grabbed hold of the object and pulled it out. "My parents gave me this guitar for my birthday." He replied with a small smile.

I stared at the guitar in awe. It was a true beauty. "Uh, where was it?" I questioned. It was odd, Yusei left for a minute and returned with his guitar and towels. "Where did you have all of this?"

Yusei laughed and motioned me to look behind. I did so, and there in the far distance, stood Jack. He smirked and waved at us. I grinned and waved back.

"I need to thank him later." I said. "So, why do you have your guitar with you?" I trailed my finger on the smooth hardwood.

"To play you a song, of course."

I stared at him surprised. "Y-You're going to p-play a song for me?" I stuttered. He nodded his head.

"I'm dedicating this song to you. And if you're curious, I am going to sing."

My heart began to race, and my cheeks grew warm. No one has ever sang or dedicated a song to me. Ever. Yusei really is amazing.

I watched as he placed his fingers on the strings and began to strum his guitar.

_There's so many things that I could say  
But I'm sure it would come out all wrong  
You got something that I can't explain,  
Still try and try and let you know_

_That first summer we spent, one will never forget,_  
_Looking for any kind of reason to escape all the mess that_  
_We thought was what made us_  
_Ain't it funny now? We can see_  
_We're who we're meant to be_

_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all my heart_

His voice is angelic. Rich and warm. It sounds different from before. He must have practiced. His eyes are closed, so he can't see the expression on my face.

_There's too many times I have to say  
I could have been better and stronger for you and me  
You always make me feel okay  
Those late summers we spent, stay up talking all night  
I'd ask "you think we'd ever make it?"  
You'd say "I'm sure if it's right"  
Ain't it funny to think just how stupid I used to be  
Hope you always believe_

_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all my heart_

_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all my heart_

I couldn't help but feel so warm and loved. The lyrics make so much sense. I've never heard this song, and I'm wishing to hear it all night long.

_Let them talk and talk and talk  
Let them say what they want  
We will laugh at the thought they don't know what we've got  
Every year that goes by, a year older we are  
You'll still be beautiful then, bless your beautiful heart_

_They'll talk and talk and talk_  
_How crazy is it?_  
_Someone could waste their whole life, helplessly,_  
_Just patiently waiting for a love like you and me_

_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all my heart_

Damn, my eyes are watering. I place my hand on his knee and gaze at his handsome face. He opens his eyes and glances at me. He notices the tears in my eyes, and gives me a reassuring look.

_You still have all of my heart  
You still have all of my, you still have all of my heart  
You still have all of my, you still have all of my heart  
You still have all of my heart, you still have all of my heart_

_You still have all of my, I've been waiting my whole life_  
_You still have all of my_  
_For someone to save me still can't believe that you're mine_  
_You still have all of my heart_

His voice slowly turns to a whispering tone and finishes the song. He let out a tired sigh and sets his guitar down next to him. I get caught off guard when he pulls me into a hug. I hold tightly to him and let my tears fall on his jacket.

"Jaden, why are you crying?" He asked as he stroked my hair.

"Because, you're the first person who's ever loved me and dedicated a song to me." I confessed. "and you just had to pick a song like that."

Yusei slowly pulled away and lifted my chin up. He stared at me and whispered, "I picked that song because the lyrics express my love for you." He leaned in and pressed a tender kiss. I lift myself up and sit on his lap. I cup his cheeks and make the kiss more passionate.

Yusei pulled away and we suck in fresh air. "Jaden, I love you." He whispered and caressed my cheek.

He loves me. He really does. I can never be happier than this.

"I love you, too."

I wrapped my arms around him and hold him close to my chest. I gaze up into the sky and notice a shooting star.

"A shooting star! Yusei, a shooting star!" I scream out. I point up into the sky and my eyes follow the shining star.

"Make a wish!" Yusei exclaimed.

It wasn't hard to think of a wish. I already had one in mind, and that's for our love to never die out.

"So, what did you wish for?" Yusei stared at me with a smirk.

"If I tell you, it won't come true." I place my forehead against his and kissed his nose. A deep red blush appeared of his cheeks. "Hey, the meteor shower is starting!" I announce.

Yusei and I laid down next to each other and gazed up into the sky. Millions of comets flew in a straight direction. They sparkled and illuminated the night.

"Ah, this is beautiful." I whispered.

"Like you." Yusei spoke up.

I turned my head towards him and tilted his head towards me. "Promise me you won't ever leave me alone." I really mean it. I don't want to be alone. Not without him.

"I promise." Yusei held up his pinky and wiggled it in front of my face. I chuckled and grabbed hold of his pinky with mine.

We continued to watch the meteor shower and shared kisses under the dark starry night. When the show ended, we packed up and left for home.

* * *

"So, how was it?

"It was amazing!"

Yusei placed his hands on my hips and knelt down to my level. "I'm glad. I had a great night with you." He placed a kiss on my lips and forehead. "You look so innocent and adorable."

"Crow said I wasn't innocent anymore." I replied.

"True." Yusei squeezed my ass and gave me a sly smirk.

"Yusei!" I yelled with a flushed face.

He laughed and gave me a goodnight kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, love."

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

I smiled warmly and retreated back inside my house.

* * *

When I wrote this chapter, I literally smiled like a goof and blushed of how cute this was. Strange, but I really liked this chapter c;

Also there were a few songs that inspired me to write some parts, which are: _Fireflies - Owl City _& _Meteor Shower - Owl City. _Both _Owl City_ songs.

Those who want to know the song Yusei sang to Jaden, it's called _All My Heart - Sleeping with Sirens._

All credit of the songs go to the rightful owners and I do recommend to listen to these songs, especially _All My Heart._

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see when I can update! Please don't forget to review as well!


	18. Chapter 18

Surprisingly, I have a lot of time to update and type my chapters up. So, here's chapter 18 and I do warn, it's angsty. gomen.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Since that date, my mind has been clouded this whole morning. If Yusei weren't too damn romantic, I wouldn't be all happy and lovesick. Before coming to school, I was able to find the song Yusei sang to me. It's my favorite song now.

Even though Yusei dropped me off around 10, my parents were still not home. I was hoping to tell them about Yusei. I wasn't surprised. I wonder if they do come home around midnight. I wouldn't know, since I'm asleep.

Thinking about the date reminded me of something, I need to thank Jack. He was there to give Yusei his guitar and the towels. Jack is so nice, most of the times.

I clasp my hands together and smiled as I walked down the empty hallway. I had forgotten to take my notebook with me to English class.

The school hallways were much peaceful with no students around. They're always crowded and noisy. Being around huge crowds makes me anxious. I prefer to be with small groups.

Going down my hallway, I see a girl at her locker. They seem in a hurry and slam their locker shut. I froze when I noticed who it was.

Chi paused when she saw me. She didn't smile in a mischievous way, as I expected. Instead, she glared at me and was silent.

I tried my best to walk past her but she simply moved in front of me. I stared at her and let out a deep breath. "Um...do you need something?" I asked in a quiet voice.

She had a hard stare on me. "I saw you yesterday." She spoke. Her voice was low.

I nodded my head and waited for her to speak again.

"You were with Yusei. Why?"

"We w-were just h-hanging out." I stuttered on my words. I really wish I wasn't in this position.

"Really?" She gritted her teeth and bawled her hands into fists.

I nodded my head and walked past her and towards my locker. I quickly turned my combination, but froze when I felt Chi's eyes on my back. Slowly turning around, my eyes met hers. She was a few inches away from me and she was furious.

Chi lifted her fist up and slammed it against the lockers behind me. I jumped, fearing she would hit me right now. "You fucking liar. You were on a date with him, weren't you?" She questioned in a very horrendous way.

"W-what makes y-you think that?!" The corner of my mouth twitched as I tried to smile, acting like she wasn't furious with me. "W-we're not dating! At a-all!"

Chi stood back and began to yell at me. "Stop lying! It's obvious you two are together! Everyone knows, your actions are easy to guess. Just admit it!" She gritted her teeth and growled lowly. Her appearance was terrifying.

At this point I don't want to answer her, but why does she have a grudge on me?

My hands tighten around the hem of my jeans and I stared at her hard sharp eyes. "If it's obvious...yes we're together." She stood silently, still keeping a fierce stare on me. "But, why do you hate me so much?" My voice was high-pitched and my eyes soften, hoping she would ease off.

Chi let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. Staying in that position, she began to rub her forehead. She reopened her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I want Yusei."

"What?"

"He's the first guy I slept with. I was his first."

My throat became immensely dry. My eyes were wide open. What? Chi was the first person Yusei slept with...I can't believe it. No, I don't want to believe it.

"He's the only guy who ever noticed me and actually showed me love." Her cheeks were slightly red and her voice was in a low whispering tone. This is a first. "And I want all that again!" She yelled out. Her face, once again held an anger expression.

"B-but he loves me..."

"That's what he always says to every person he's ever dated."

My eyes were dry, but I wanted to cry. Everything she was saying was tearing me apart.

"I'm sure Juro told you already. He will leave you." Chi smirked and stepped towards me. She held her petite hand under my chin and whispered, "Now for your punishment."

"P-punishment?" I stammered.

"Yes, for taking Yusei away from me." She peered over her shoulder and chuckled lowly. Three tall male students appeared from around the corner of the hallway. They stepped towards us, cracking their knuckles.

Chi let go of my chin and stepped back. "Make sure you guys take good care of him." She told the tall guys. She left in hurry, leaving me behind we these strange men.

"W-what are you going t-to do?" My voice was trembling and my bottom lip quivered..

"Oh, like she said, we're going to take _good_ care of you." said a tall male with shaggy, black hair. He slowly crept towards me and got close to my face. His hot breath blew against my chin. "This should be _fun_." He smirked slyly.

I gasped as I felt the blow of his fist against my flat stomach. My hands immediately traveled down to cover my stomach.

The other two male came towards me, as well. Receiving blows from them, I gasped and yelped at each time their fists hit against my thin body.

I don't know how long it lasted, but I was ecstatic to know they were finished.

I laid on the cold sleet hallway, gasping for air. They left bruises on my chest and stomach. A few on my face, and a split lip.

The three tall men, all laughed and pointed at me. Together, they left, leaving me behind.

Trying my best, I lifted myself up from the floor. I clutched my stomach and stayed still, regaining my breath.

I never expected my punishment to be this harsh. I really don't deserve this, but Chi thinks I do. I can't stop her, sadly.

After gaining energy, I made my way down the hallway and towards the infirmary.

She wants Yusei.

I want Yusei.

But we both can't have him.

Only one can.

But who?

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the incident. My bruises faded away slowly. Luckily my friends never noticed.

However, my chest was badly bruised. They're still there and each time I touch my chest or stomach, I wince in pain.

The nurse asked how I got them; I lied. I simply told her I fell down the stairs. I'm a very clumsy person. Surprisingly, she believed it. The nurse also warned to me to be careful.

Today, I woke up with a bad feeling it might happen again. I don't know when, but I'm sure it'll happen.

I picked up my feet and made my way through the crowded hallway. I have class with Yusei, Aki and Jack next. They must be wondering why I'm not early to class as usual.

Reason why I'm slower than usual; my bruises and Chi's friends. They stopped me after second hour, to talk to me. Well, more like yell.

They explained how I shouldn't be with Yusei and how Chi is all upset.

I know she's upset. I don't need to be reminded.

_Shit_. _Not again_. The same three guys stood right outside the restrooms. My body began to tremble with fear. I took quick steps, hoping to get away from them. Everyone in this hallway can block me from them.

"Hey!"

I was wrong.

Trying to escape, the tallest of the three, grabbed a hold of the collar of my shirt. He pulled me back with force and hauled me to the restrooms.

My hands reached up to my collar, I desperately tried to pull it away from my neck. I coughed and gagged trying to breathe. He was choking me badly.

Inside, he threw me to the corner of the room. My back slammed against the wall. Pain shot up to my spine and neck. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"P-please, don't hurt me again." I whimpered. My hands reached up blocking the male with dark brown hair. He grabbed hold of me and held my arms tightly behind my back. He stood behind me and faced my body towards the other two.

"This is your punishment, remember?" The tallest guy whispered. He chuckled at my terrified expression.

"Let's just get it over with." A male with shaggy, black hair stood behind the tall one. He made his way towards me and stood next to his friend.

Like last time, they threw punches at my face and stomach. I gasped and whimpered at each blow.

I began to cry as they kicked my frail body. I clutched my sides and yelled out, "Stop! Please, just stop!"

They didn't listen and only yelled back, "You big cry baby!"

It hurts.

It really hurts.

I don't deserve this.

Why me?

Why can't anybody save me?

I laid on the cold, hard floor. Blood dripped down my nose and lip. I reached down and slowly lifted me shirt up, my bruises were a dark red and purple color. A few were bleeding others were swollen.

I crouched and cried at the pain.

Those guys left a few minutes ago. I heard the bell ring, and continued to lay motionless.

After what seemed like forever, I stood up and clutched the wall. Keeping my balance, I made my way out the restroom.

Another trip to the infirmary.

Will the nurse believe I fell down the stairs again? No, she'll pester me to tell her the truth.

Dammit! What do I do?

I stood in the empty hallway and tried to think of a solution.

I can't hide this from my friends. I'll just tell them I fell down the stairs, they'll believe me.

Finally, I went back inside the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I practiced trying to act as if my body wasn't hurting.

After another few minutes, I left towards my class.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?!" Johan cried out. His hand ran through my hair and made its way down the bruises on my face. I winced in pain and he abruptly pulled his hand away.

"I fell down the stairs." I replied.

Everyone stared at me, stunned. Aki and Amaya were motionless. Crow and Jack scowled at me, almost as if they know something if up. It was awfully quiet, even though we're outside with other students.

"Jaden, if your bruises are this bad, then you fell down the steps harshly." Yusei carefully wrapped his arm around my shoulders. It hurt, but I can't let him know.

"I'm okay, guys. I'll be fine." I said. Johan eyed me curiously and began to eat his lunch again.

"If you say so." Aki mumbled.

Everyone was silent. They all threw glances over at me. Finally, Crow broke the silence.

"So, what are you all doing after school?"

"I'm going to the library, as usual. Jack is coming along." Aki spoke up. She smiled softly and continued to eat her lunch. Jack nodded his head.

"I'm helping my mom with dinner tonight. I promised her I'll be home." Amaya exclaimed. She clasped her hands together and grinned.

"My dad asked me to come along with him to his workplace." Yusei muttered. He glanced over at me and patted my head. "What about you, Crow?"

"Johan and I are going to the arcade!" Crow smiled and high-fived Johan.

I stared at everyone, surprised. I don't have anything to do after school! I'm alone, again. Like always, Crow and Johan don't invite me.

"What about you, love?" Yusei whispered in my ear.

I glanced at him and mumbled, "I don't have any plans." I wrapped my fingers around my chopsticks and began to eat my lunch.

Yusei backed away and stared at my face, almost mesmerizing it.

"I'm okay." I whisper.

But I'm not.

After lunch ended, we all headed back inside and prepared to go to our next class.

Can this day get any worse?

* * *

It was warm and the sun shined bright. It was the perfect day to go out and be with your friends, sadly, I'm not one of those lucky people.

I stood awkwardly by the gates of the school, waiting for Yusei. Everyone who passed by would glance at me and laugh. I feel left out.

"Sorry I took so long!" Yusei yelled as he came running up to me. He stopped a foot away from me and took deep breaths.

"Hm, it's okay." I muttered. I watched as he stood straight and smiled at me. I plastered a fake smile on my face.

We began to walk towards home, side by side. Once we were far from school, Yusei wrapped his arm around my waist. I bit my bottom lip, restraining myself from hissing in pain.

I solemnly kept my gaze away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"...Nothing." I mumbled. I could feel his eyes on my face.

Yusei stopped and held me back from walking forward. I turned around and met face to face with him.

"Tell me, Jaden. I don't like seeing you this way." He pressed his forehead against mine and held onto my feminine hands.

I stared at him blankly before answering, "I'm alone. Johan has left me for Crow again."

Yusei cringed and gripped tightly on my hands. He knows how Johan has been acting lately.

"He's always with him and not me. I can't change it so, I guess I'll be alone for today. Please don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine."

"No! It's not right for him to do that to you!"

"Yeah, I know, but who can stop him..."

Yusei let go of my hands and stared at me. "You really are hurt."

I nodded my head and reached for his hand. "Let's go home." I mumbled.

We stayed silent the whole way. Only making small contact with each other. Once we reached my house, Yusei spoke, "Are you going to be okay?"

I turned my head towards him and smiled softly, "I'll just to go the park for a while." I left Yusei confused and concerned before going inside.

* * *

If walking to the park isn't peaceful, then I don't know what is peaceful.

However, it really is depressing being alone, especially on a Friday night.

I sat on one of the empty benches in the park. The park wasn't empty nor was it crowded. It was peaceful but lonely.

I cautiously ran my hand over my chest and stomach. The bruises still hurt immensely. I just wonder if those same guys will beat me up again. I won't be surprised.

Man, if I weren't with Yusei, this wouldn't be happening.

I shouldn't be thinking this way! I love him, but I can't tell him the truth.

He may reject me and say I'm going crazy or who knows what he'll do.

I haven't talked to Yugi in a long time. Right now seems like a good time to call him.

I reached out of my back pocket and held my phone in my hand. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

There was muffling noises before he picked up.

"_Hello_." Yugi answered in his innocent voice.

"Yugi! It's me, Jaden!" I replied cheerfully.

"_Jaden!~ How are you? We haven't talked in a while_."

I was silent. Can I tell him? He is my best friend...I trust him. It wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"_Jaden?_" Yugi's voice ringed in my head.

"Ah, sorry. I spaced out for a minute." I took a deep breath and continued. "I'm...not doing so well."

"_Why? You sound rather tired and unhappy_."

"Well...there's this girl at school...and she's mad at me, actually pretty furious."

"_Mhm. Go on._"

I began to get nervous, I scanned around the park and reverted my attention back to Yugi.

"She wants Yusei. Apparently, Yusei and her slept together in their sophomore year. I don't want to believe it, but someone told me about Yusei. Mainly about how he's gone out with a lot of girls and has had sex with most of them."

"_Jaden...I don't know what to say. That's shocking._" Yugi's voice showed concern. I smiled softly and my voice began to tremble.

"For punishment, this girl has three guys beat me up. Today they beat me up pretty badly, and my bruises have gotten worse." I confessed.

"_...punishment for what_?" He whispered.

"For being with Yusei. I know it sounds terrible, but..." My voice cracked and I began to silently cry. "I don't know what to do, Yugi. I lied to my friends, I told them I fell down the stairs telling them that's how I got my bruises. It really hurts and I'm afraid they'll do the same thing again."

"_Jaden, calm down. This is...terrible! I wish I was there to comfort you, but this is wrong, she's obviously jealous. Though, I don't understand, why can't you tell Yusei what's happening_." Yugi's voice slowly died out. I could hear his footsteps. He seemed to be running. "_Dammit._"

"Uh, Yugi?"

"_Sorry, Yami was trying to get into the conversation. I'm not sure if you want him to know..._"

"Right now, no. You can tell him later, Okay?"

"_Right!_" Yugi breathed heavily through the phone before speaking up again. "_So, why can't you tell him?_"

I picked at my jeans and thought about it. "I feel like...he won't believe me, and will say I'm crazy." I responded.

"_It wouldn't hurt to try._" Yugi paused for a moment. "_Am I the only one who knows so far?_"

"Yes." I muttered.

"_What about Johan? I was so sure you'd tell him first._"

I let out a low, raspy laugh. "No! You wouldn't even imagine how he's been treating me."

"What the hell?!" A loud voice yelled out.

My eyes darted back and forth, trying to find the source. A few feet away stood Johan, in a fit of anger.

"Uh...Yugi, I'm going to have to talk to you later."

"_Oh, okay. Goodbye then._" Yugi sounded disappointed. I really regret having to hang up on him.

"Bye."

I stood up and walked towards Johan. I stopped a few inches away from him. My hands gripped tightly to my phone, pressing it against my bruised chest.

"Were you talking to Yugi?" Johan asked in a low voice. His eyes were bloodshot from anger.

"Y-Yes, and i-is there a p-problem?" I stuttered on my words. My palms became sweaty and very warm.

Johan gritted his teeth and began to yell at me. "I'm your best friend! Not him! Why go tell all your problems to him and not me?!"

"You? You're always with Crow! Why would I tell someone who forgets about me, my problems?" I yelled back. Tears blurred my vision and I ran my sleeve over my eyes roughly.

Johan held a hard face, but calmed down a bit. Through his clenched teeth, he said, "I came here to find you and hang out together. If it wasn't for Yusei telling me why you were so down, I wouldn't be here."

Johan stepped back and gave me a glare. "But, it seems you don't need me, plus it seemed like you were having a great time talking behind our backs."

I gasped and gaped at him. "How much did you hear about the conversation?" I asked furiously.

Johan eyed me strangely and answered, "All I heard was you can't tell something to Yusei, you being afraid of something, a girl who is mad at you and how I'm treating you!" Johan threw his hands onto his hips and continued to glare at me.

"Honestly, Jaden! You're strange, but I just don't know why you would be talking about Yusei and I...and you're hiding something from Yusei."

I remained silent and stared at him intently. I just want him to leave now.

It was silent between us. Johan's eyes were no longer blood-shot, but they showed a rather dull look. "You weren't like this." He muttered "You've changed."

He turned on his heels and began to walk away from me.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. "If I didn't meet Yusei...this wouldn't be happening."

I was hoping for Johan to hear me, but it was too late. He was no longer in the park. He left with a disappointed look. He was disappointed at me.

There was no point in me to stay in the park any longer. I left the park with an empty gut feeling.

* * *

I'm so sorry! This whole chapter screamed angst.

I know it's sad seeing Jaden in pain. I'm still sorry...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

A few days have passed since the incident with Johan. I haven't seen or heard from him.

I did, however, receive a call from Yusei. He explained how Johan was upset and pissed. Apparently, Johan couldn't even look him in the eye. I know I screwed up, but what can I do about it now?

I did tell Yusei the truth about Johan being jealous of Yugi. I didn't tell him about what I was talking about. Neither did I ask him about Chi and their sophomore year.

I don't have the confidence to ask him. The time will come, though.

Waking up early for school, sure is a pain in the ass. Every morning I try my best to not be upset over everything. It's affecting me so much, even my friends. I don't remember the last time I had a conversation with Amaya.

My bruises are slowly fading away. They still hurt, but my body is getting better. I'm just hoping those guys won't corner me again.

I stuffed my hands in my jean pockets and continued to walk in the crowded hallways. Like always, getting through these hallways is tough. Now, when someone is about to bump into me, I easily move over. Even when their behind me. It's gotten a habit now.

Over a girl's shoulder, I spotted Amaya. She was happily chatting with some of her classmates.

I smiled and began to walk over to her. She's the first person I've seen today. Normally, Yusei and I go walking to school together, but today was different. He and Jack had to get to school early; they have a project due today.

Just as I was about to reach Amaya, I was pulled back and pushed against the lockers. I shut my eyes closed when I hit the lockers. Slowly, I cautiously opened them. Three girls stood in front of me smirking. I recognized them, but couldn't think of their names or where I've seen them.

"Confused?" A girl only a few inches shorter than me, whispered. Her sleek black hair flowed down her back, reaching down to her elbows. Her sharp green eyes made me feel uneasy.

"Chi was right, he's really weak!" A short, and loud girl blurted out. Her chestnut hair was in two high pigtails. Her brown eyes formed a glare and crossed her arms over her chest.

The only person left was a girl with jet black, straight hair that reached her shoulders. Her hazel eyes were covered by a pair of sleek glasses. She stood behind the other two, silently. There was no purpose of her being with them, unless she was here to make sure they would do the right thing. Though, by right thing, I mean, making sure they do the job Chi assigned them.

"Y-You're Chi's friends?" I muttered. I slowed my breathing and paid attention to the green-eyed girl.

A sly smirk appeared on her face. "Yes!" She peered over her shoulder to glance at her brown-eyed friend. "You're probably wondering what we're here for.." She turned back and leaned close. "Well let me tell you." She whispered as she placed her finger on my lips. "We're here for your punishment." A sinister smile appeared on her once lovely face.

I stared at her wide-eyed and remained silent.

"Oh, don't worry! It's not going to be so bad!" Her voice was high-pitched and she chuckled.

"God, why is Yusei with you? You're so weak and a naive brat." Chimed in the brown-eyed girl. "Hey, everyone!" She yelled out.

Everyone turned their heads towards her, wondering what she was about to do. She smiled and pointed over at me. "He's going out with Yusei Fudo!" She yelled out and smirked.

Everyone in the hallway began to whisper and glance at each other. Girls shot me glares.

"But we all know they don't deserve to be together, right?" The green-eyed girl wrapped her arm around my neck and continued to yell to the other students.

Some girls screamed out, "Yeah!" or "No, they shouldn't be together!" Others seemed to be uncomfortable with the situation.

What pissed me off the most, was their constant yelling of insults. I didn't care if the other girls were jealous, all I cared was getting out of here.

I sighed and asked, "Can you let go of me, so I can leave?"

The green-eyed girl stared at me in horror and anger. She grabbed onto the front of my shirt and began to scream at my face. "How dare you ask me that?! I'm not letting you go!"

Grabbing onto the back of my hair, she tilted my head back and glared at me. "You don't deserve Yusei! Chi does! You're worthless and a troublesome presence! If you weren't with him, this wouldn't be happening!"

I closed my eyes and let her loud, booming voice drown everything away.

"Oi! What are you doing to him?" A voice yelled out.

I reopened my eyes and saw Yusei standing behind the girl with...Chi. My eyes widen when I saw her. Besides her, Amaya, Jack and Aki were with Yusei. They all looked irritated or upset.

"Naomi, let go of him and step away." Chi ordered her friend. Her green-eyed friend did so. She swallowed hard and stepped back. Her face showed no emotion but ashamed. However, there was a hint of a small smirk.

I let out a breath of relief and stepped towards my friends. I got in between Amaya and Yusei and leaned against his arm. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and watched Chi.

She walked over to her friend, Naomi, and gave her a glare. The other two girls joined them as well. "Why didn't you stop her?" She asked the other two.

The brown-eyed girl gave her an innocent smile. "But he needed a lesson." she replied with a high, innocent voice.

"Lesson?" Yusei questioned.

Naomi and the brown-eyed girl both chimed in. "For being with you, of course! This wouldn't be happening if you two weren't a couple."

Everyone's eyes widen. I was astonished to know they had the guts to say that.

"Every girl agrees!" Naomi remarked. She motioned to all the girls around us. "They're all jealous and angry at Jaden." She smirked and laughed quietly. Every girl glared at me and turned away.

"See? You and Jaden aren't meant to be" The brown-eyed girl smirked.

"Enough!" Chi yelled at them. They all backed away and lowered their head in shame. "I'm so sorry, Yusei!" Chi bowed and apologized numerously. This disgusted me.

"It's okay, Chi. We'll be fine." Yusei replied. He motioned her to lift her head up. "You should make sure they don't do that anymore, okay?" Yusei gave her a small smile. Chi smiled back and nodded her head. She left, dragging her friends along with her.

"Jaden! Are you okay?!" Amaya held onto my shoulders and stared at me with watery eyes.

"Those girls were such bitches! Are you alright?" Aki held onto my arm and stared at me with upset eyes.

"I-I'm okay. Don't worry, t-the insults hurt, but I'll be okay." I reassured them. I forced a smile, hoping this would calm them down.

Aki and Amaya stepped to the side and let Yusei in. He caressed my face with his rough and warm hands. "Is this true, Jaden? Are they really doing this to you?" He asked in a gentle voice.

I can't let him know. I don't want him to worry over me, I'll be fine. I guess...

"This is the second time they've insulted me. It's no big deal." I replied. I suppressed a small smile and kept my breathing calm.

Yusei eyed me and sighed. He held on to my hand and said, "Well, if there's a problem, just tell me."

I'm sorry. I can't. It's not safe, I believe.

By the time we left for class, the hallways were empty. No sight of frustrated girls or confused students. Everyone was awfully quiet. They were silent and were tense.

However, I realized, it was me. The entire time, _I_ was quiet and tense.

I just didn't want to believe I was like this.

* * *

My friends were still worrying over me. Even after I told them I was fine, they fought over who should keep an eye on me. It's nice knowing they care about me, but...is it safe to tell them?

I stood awkwardly outside the classroom waiting for Amaya. She was still talking to the teacher. A couple of guys passed by and smirked at me. I tried to slither back into the classroom, but I froze when one of them placed their hand upon my head.

"Eh.." My eye twitched and I made a frown. The blonde haired male, chuckled and ran his hand through my hair, making it into a mess.

After what seemed like forever, he left with his friends laughing loudly and talking about me.

"Sorry, Jaden!" Amaya emerged from the room. She grinned but froze when she saw my expression. "What's wrong?" She leaned in and stared at me with her big eyes.

"J-Just some guy, he messed up my hair." I mumbled as I tried to fix my hair.

"I'm so sorry! You should have stayed inside." Amaya frowned and gently tugged on my hair.

"Stop apologizing. I chose to stay out here." I smiled softly at her and grabbed her hand. "Let's go or we'll be late for lunch!" I informed her.

Amaya giggled and followed me. Our class is on the second story, so having to get to our lockers and the cafeteria, we have to go down the stairs. I find to be a lot work.

As Amaya and I talked on our way towards outside to eat lunch, I noticed Chi's friends. They gave me their usual smirks and continued to pay attention to their group of friends.

Something was off. I can't pin point it, but something tells me, they're up to something.

"Johan seemed distressed in the morning. He was very quiet, which is unusual."Amaya mentioned. She gave me an unhappy smile. "You wouldn't happen to know, would you?"

I quickly shook my head. "No." I blurted out.

I can't believe he's still upset. He thinks I was talking about him and Yusei behind their backs. I wasn't...really. Will he ever forgive me?

"Oh, well maybe he-"

I felt a hand push against my back. My right foot missed a step on the stairs. I felt my whole body lean forwards. My feet left the steps as I tumbled down the stairs

"Jaden!" Amaya screamed out.

My body and face hit and smashed against the steps. This caused the bruises on my body hurt even worse.

When I landed on the floor, the whole room was spinning. I opened my mouth to breath. It felt like the wind was kicked out of me. I groaned and tried to move my head. Soon, everyone was around me.

Amaya came running down towards me. She held her cellphone against her ear.

"Yeah! The short, brown-eyed friend of Chi's pushed him down the stairs." Amaya shouted into the phone. I opened and closed my mouth, trying to speak.

"He can't speak right...just hurry up and get here." She slammed her phone closed and caressed my cheek. "It's going to be okay. Yusei is getting the nurse."

Her eyes trailed down to my chest. Her breath hitched and darted back to me. I knew at that moment, she saw the bruises. "Jaden.." She began to speak.

"I-I know... t-they look... bad..." I tried my best to speak.

"How did you get theses bruises?" She asked. Her voice trembled. She trailed her thin fingers over each bruises. I squirmed and winced in pain. "Sorry.." Her expression was filled with sorrow and hurt. I felt bad.

"Jaden!" Yusei yelled out. Tilting my head to the side, I saw him running towards us with the nurse behind him. Crow, Jack, Aki and Johan came as well. "God, Jaden! Please tell me you can get up!" Yusei knelt and leaned down. His eyes were watery and filled with hurt.

"I can't...really. My b-body hurts."

"Yusei, I'm going to need you to pick Jaden up and take him to my office." The nurse ordered him. He nodded his head and did so.

Gently and cautiously, he wrapped his strong arms around me. He glanced down on my chest. My shirt was lifted from the fall.

"He didn't get those bruises from the fall..." Amaya whispered, loud and clearly. "They don't look fresh."

Yusei's eyes widen and he glanced down on me. I buried my face into his shirt, blocking my gaze away from his.

"Lets go." The nurse announced.

Before leaving, I looked up and saw Naomi and her friend glaring down at me, along with a few other girls.

Yusei carried me bridal style along the way to the infirmary. Upon arriving, the nurse immediately began to treat me. She checked over my whole body, making sure I didn't break any bones. She even checked over my bruises. She informed Yusei I had these bruises for a while now.

Great, now I'll have to explain everything to him.

Luckily, from the fall I received a small bump on my head. Nothing serious.

"I'll just leave you here to rest. Yusei, you can stay here as long as you want." said the nurse softly. She left us, alone.

Yusei stared down at me. I wasn't sure of what to say.

"How did you get them?" He asked.

I knew he was going to say that. "Well.." I began. My gripped the sheets from the bed. "These guys...they have been beating me up lately." I confessed.

Yusei was silent. He didn't move an inch. He never removed his eyes from me.

I sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "I don't know why they're doing this to me. I don't."

"I'm so sick of this!" Yusei growled. He bawled his hands into fists and slammed them against the small bed. "I don't understand why they're doing this to you!"

"But, didn't you listen to what Chi's friends said?"

"Chi said they were lying and just jealous."

My stomach churned and I bit my bottom lip. How can he easily believe a girl like Chi? It's all her doing! She's the reason why I'm getting hurt...not Yusei. Or so I think.

Yusei reached out and caressed my cheek. "I feel horrible for not being there for you." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Jaden...something tells me, you're not telling me the truth. Please, don't lie to me."

I froze and continued to look up at the ceiling. What do I say now?

"Jaden, there's more to what's happening, right?" Yusei eyed me and began to stoke my hair.

"No." I spit the word out. "There isn't anything else going on. They're only doing this because they just want to."

Yusei frowned and began to whisper my name. "Jaden."

"Yusei." I whispered back. I motioned him to lay on the bed as well. He tried his best to make room for both of us.

I ended up being cradled in his arms. He smelled my hair and continued to stroke it. "Please, te-"

"Lets just forget about it. I'll be fine. Trust me."

We fell asleep in each others arms.

For some reason, I could feel us drifting apart. Into despair.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aki asked as she walked beside me. She was nervous and kept flinching each time I limped. Of course, my body hurt, but I didn't think it would be this bad.

"I'm okay, Aki." I reassured her. She nodded and continued to stay by my side. "Say.." I began. She glanced at me and waited. "Did...J-Johan tell you anything?" I asked.

Aki hummed and thought to herself. "No...but he was awfully quiet today." She tugged on the hem of her skirt and spoke again. "You wouldn't happen to know why..."

I remained calm and composed. "No. I noticed he was odd, today." Simple.

"Oh. I'm worried...actually."

"I'm sure he'll get better soon."

"I hope so." She whispered.

Once we stepped outside of the school building, we were greeted by Yusei, Jack and Amaya.

"Jaden..." Amaya blurted out in the middle of a conversation. Her eyes darted back and forth from me and the others. "Uh...we've n-noticed something." She played with her hands. They trembled and she constantly wiped them on her cardigan.

"J-Jaden." She stuttered. She bit her bottom lip and finally spilled it. "What's going on?! Something is not right! There is more to this whole problem you're having!"

Jack let out a sigh and shook his head. Aki gave a glare to her.

"I-I'm sorr-"

"Did you tell them?!" I questioned Yusei. He stared down on me.

"Not really, I kind of did, but they already got the feeling." Yusei replied. I slightly glared at him. This doesn't feel right. I shouldn't be getting upset this easily. "But, how can anyone believe guys would beat you up for no reason?"

I froze and gripped my jeans. He's right. How can anyone believe me? It's too obvious.

"Jaden...we're just trying to help you." Amaya whispered. She stood by Aki's side.

"Don't bottle all your secrets. We're your friends after all." Jack finally spoke.

"Just tell us." said Aki.

They all remained silent, waiting for me to speak. I can't tell them. They won't believe me. Is there even a way to fix this whole problem?

However, can I ask him now? The question that has been on my mind the whole time. Like Yugi said, I can only know the truth, if I ask him.

"Is it true...y-you and Ch-Chi...slept together?" I asked in a quiet voice. I kept my gaze glued to the floor. I gripped my jeans even tighter.

"No...not this." I hear Aki whisper.

Yusei let out a deep breath. He made a grunting noise and shifted on his feet. "Jaden...look at me." He commanded.

Slowly, I lifted my head up. My eyes met his. He looked annoyed and...disheartened?

"How do you know this?" He asked.

I shook my head and replied, "That doesn't matter. Just tell me. Did you or not?"

He ran his hand through his thick, jet black hair. "Y-Yes. In sophomore year."

I let the answer sink into my head. My chest grew an overwhelming pain. My eyes grew watery. It's hard to accept this. "Why?" I whispered. My gazed drifted down to the ground.

"She...was depressed. She asked...and I-I thought..that would help her." Yusei reached out and tried to place his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and backed away. "I-I didn't feel anything f-for her! Trust me, Jaden!" His voice grew louder.

I glanced at the others. Jack and Aki kept their heads hung low. Amaya stared at me confused.

"Why do you care about this?! Are you jealous?! What more do you want? This doesn't make any sense!" Yusei yelled out.

"I was just curious! Juro told me anyways!"

"Why would you listen to him?!"

Why would I? Because he told the truth? Because I'm gullible and stupid?

"Jaden."

"I wouldn't be getting bullied and hurt over this, if it wasn't for you!" I screamed. I frowned and looked away towards the front gates. "I just need to be alone." I whispered.

"Oh my god...Jaden." Yusei whispered in a low, trembling voice.

I shook my head and started to head towards the gates. Yusei screamed to me. The others remained silent and motionless.

How long can I stay like this? How long can I handle all this pain?

I shouldn't have asked.

Chi now has a higher chance of having Yusei all to herself.

I wrapped my arms around me, hugging myself. I shook my head numerous times.

I don't want to believe all of this.

Yusei...how can this all end?

I don't want you to ever leave me. I want you to stay mine.

Please.

Will you?

* * *

Now we're starting to get to the plot or climax. whatever you want to call it.

I'm sorry. I just...I really am sorry for all the angst.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Been kind of busy.

Please, don't read this chapter while listening to sad music, trust me, don't.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Why is he so upset? This happened two minutes ago. That doesn't matter now. It's the past.

I watched helplessly as Jaden walked off. I got one more look of him before he left. His eyes were watery, but he wasn't crying. He was speechless and stunned.

As he had this question on his mind lately? Why would Juro tell him that? Why did he believe him?

This doesn't make any sense at all!

"Yusei." Jack spoke. His voice was flat hard. He gave me hard glare as well. "Something is definitely wrong with Jaden."

"I know." I whispered. I bawled my hands into fists and gritted my teeth. "But I don't understand! He talks as if it can't be changed.!" I growled lowly.

Aki stared at me with concern. "What do you think he meant by _I wouldn't be bullied or hurt if I wasn't with you_ ?"

I froze and stared at her speechless. My mouth slightly hung open. What did he mean by that?

"Guys.." I whispered. They all looked at me, confused. "What do you think Juro told him?"

Amaya hummed to herself. "Well...Juro has been kind of quiet lately and he hasn't made any moves on Jaden." She frowned and mumbled, "I don't know."

"Well, whatever he told him, definitely affected him." Aki replied. "You better fix this, Yusei. We'll try to help as well, if we can." Aki turned around and began to walk away. Jack followed her, not saying a word.

Amaya and I were left alone.

"If you end up being the cause of this whole mess." She began. I eyed her, waiting for her to finish her sentence. "I said I would hurt you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." She concluded her sentence.

I didn't flinch or move a muscle on my face. "Okay." I muttered.

She glared at me and hissed, "Jaden is hurt and we can't do anything about, except you. Just hurry and fix it!" She yelled. And with that she left.

The wind blew, blowing my jet black and blonde streaked hair. Slowly, I took steps towards the front gates of the school. It was quiet. Everyone had left.

At least now, I can over think about this whole situation.

_I wouldn't be getting bullied and hurt over this, if it wasn't with you!_

What does he mean by that? God, why am I so dense at a time like this? I rubbed my chin and thought it over.

Now, that I think about it. Ever since I met Jaden, everybody around school started to act strangely. Even after we started dating, everyone got worse. Girls started to come on to me more often. Jaden got hurt more often and he received a lot more glares.

I paused and frowned. I think I know.

I am the reason he's getting hurt. If we didn't meet, this wouldn't be happening.

I gripped the front of my shirt and shuddered. I love him so much. He means so much to me. Yet, I'm the cause of all his pain.

I continued to walk towards home. My mind was clouded, but it was clear on what I need to do.

* * *

How is everyone? Are they upset, disappointed or confused about me? How is Yusei? Does he hate me?

I don't know anymore. Everything is messed up. This whole situation can't be fixed.

My body still hurts from the fall yesterday. My bruises are still healing but not fast enough. I want this day to go by really fast. I'm trying my best to avoid everybody. Especially Chi and her friends.

"Hey!"

Speak of the devils.

The same brown-eyed girl came stomping towards me. I still don't know her name, but does it really matter? Naomi was running behind her.

I back away towards the lockers. She still came towards me. My back hit the metal lockers and I took in a deep breath, waiting for my punishment.

"Asari!" Her friend yelled at her. Ah, that's her name.

Asari grabbed hold of the collar of my shirt. She leaned in and looked right in my eyes. "Because of you, Chi is all depressed! Why did he pick you over her?!"

I watched as she raised her hand up high and came down towards my face. Pain shot to my cheek. A hard slap could be heard in the hallway. Luckily it was only us three in the hallway. Everyone was already heading towards their class.

I froze and frowned. My eyes darted to her eyes. "Let me go." I muttered.

This made her angry. "Chi hates you so much! You don't deserve Yusei!" She screamed as she pulled my hair. I hissed in pain but ignored it. Only a few more minutes and she'll stop.

I glanced at her friend. She only stood a few feet away. She was nervous and didn't know what to do.

I gritted my teeth at each strand she pulled on. Asari sighed and slowly began to hit me across the face. Small slaps rang in the hallway. They were hard slaps, but were merely small. Her expression changed. She looks tired and helpless.

"Asari!" A voice yelled. My eyes reverted to the owner. Chi came running towards her friend. Yusei, Jack, Amaya and Crow following behind.

Their eyes widen at the sight, especially Yusei's.

Asari backed away. She gave me a sorrowful look before leaving. Chi grabbed her by her arm and began to scold her. "I told you to stop hurting him! I get that you're jealous, but just quit it!"

Asari nodded her head and began to walk away with Naomi.

"Oh my god, Jaden. I'm so sorry." said Chi in a soft, innocent voice. She reached out and placed her hand on my shoulder. Quickly, I hit her hand away. I glared at her and walked passed her.

"Jaden!" Yusei cried as he grabbed my wrist. I froze and turned around and faced him. "We need to talk." He muttered. I nodded my head. "You can all go ahead to class!" He shouted to the others.

"What? You two are going to be late!" Crow informed loudly.

"Just go!"

"Come on, Crow." said Amaya. She pulled him along with her. Chi stared at them and finally went to her own class.

I dropped my gaze to the floor. What should I say? What is he going to say?

"Why did you hit Chi's hand away? That was really rude." Yusei spoke in a quiet but harsh voice. Cautiously, I stared at his eyes. He held a small glare. "I get that you're upset about her and I, but you can't be rude."

I shuddered at the position he was in. Yusei had his arms crossed over his chest, looking down on me. "I-I..." I stuttered, but couldn't think of what to say. "I-I'm not mad at you. I-I'm just u-upset." I finally admitted.

He continued to stare down on me. He was silent.

"I can't handle this anymore." I whispered. "Juro told me...you pretty much kissed a lot of girls here and had sex with them as well."

"Why do you care about that?!" Yusei bellowed. I flinched and slowly stepped back.

"O-Okay! Okay, I get it! I'll pretend that isn't true!" I screamed.

Yusei's eyes softened and he sighed softly. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I just don't want to be bullied anymore."

"Don't worry. That will be taken cared of soon." Yusei wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head in his chest, inhaling his scent. He began to stroke my hair and kiss my cheeks and forehead..

How will this be taken cared of? Yusei, what are you thinking?

* * *

Johan tried to talk to me today. However, he kept stuttering and he seemed very nervous. I told him he didn't have to force himself to speak to me. I also informed him if he was still upset with me, that was fine.

He got mad and explained how he wish he knew why I was acting this way.

How long can I last like this?

I walked slowly to my locker. The hall wasn't as crowded as usual. It's how everybody doesn't pay attention to me at all anymore. They used to eye me differently or weirdly. I'm glad. It's just Chi and her friends now.

However, Asari was acting weird. It seemed like she was tired of messing around with me. Could Chi be forcing her to act this way towards me? Does Asari even hate me? What about Naomi? They really shouldn't be friends with Chi.

When I reached my locker, I noticed Juro leaning on the locker next to mine. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. Could he be sleeping?

I walked up to my locker and peered at him. Should I wake him up? I lifted my hand and slowly reached out to tap his shoulder.

"I'm awake." He blurted out.

I flinched and pulled my hand away.

"Sorry I scared you." Juro opened his eyes and glanced at me. He stretched his arms out and let out a big sigh. "Man, I'm exhausted." He muttered.

I continued to stare at him.

"You have big curious eyes." Juro stated. Once again, he leaned against the lockers.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. While, I waited for him to answer, I opened my locker and began to search for my notebooks.

"Jaden." He whispered. I glanced at him and waited. "Do you know why Chi is doing all this shit?"

I eyed him and replied, "Because she's jealous?"

"Yes, but there's more."

"Really?"

"Yes." He responded he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "She's trying to break you two up." Juro backed away and looked me in the eye. "It's the truth."

I shook my head and glared at him. "It can't be! I mean...I had the feeling...but this is crazy."

"She told me herself. I couldn't believe it either. I really don't understand why she would do that when it's obvious Yusei loves you."

"Wha-what? You really think so?" My eyes lit up and a small smile appeared on my face.

Juro chuckled and smirked. "I guess, but...something seems off." He reached up and rubbed his chin.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, you see Yusei has been acting strangely since this morning. It's not really usual for him to act this way, even before, he never acted this way." Juro bit his lip and muttered under his breath.

"Probably my fault." I muttered.

"Huh? Why?"

"I asked him yesterday if he really slept with Chi. I got upset and left."

Juro stared at me with wide eyes. "J-Jaden. Are you serious?"

I nodded my head.

_Tch._ "Man, this isn't good." He ran his hand through his thick blonde hair. "Jaden, like I said there still might be a chance he might break up with you."

"Shut up." I mumbled. I slammed my locker door shut and glared at him. "I don't want to believe it and I won't ever will." I fumed.

I turned on my heels and began to walk off.

"I wish I could help you."

I froze and peered over my shoulder. Juro stood in the middle of the hallway with a disheartened expression. "W-why would you want to h-help me?" I asked.

"You're hurt and Yusei needs someone like you." He responded.

"Someone like me?" I questioned.

"He needs someone to keep him calm and composed. I noticed since you transferred here, he's gotten livelier and confident." Juro smiled and gazed at me.

"Then why won't you?"

"I don't want to get involved. I have a feeling it's all going to end in a terrible state."

"You're giving me false hope." I replied.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I'm sorry, too."

And with that, we left our separate ways.

* * *

This is...embarrassing! I'm hiding in the restrooms. Why? I don't want Chi to find me. I can't stay in here very long though.

I am feeling a little lonely. I crouched near the door leading out the restrooms, letting out a deep breath every few minutes. Maybe if I call Yusei, he'll help me get out of here safely.

I reached into my back pocket and began to dial his number on my phone. I held it near my ear and waited patiently for him to answer.

"_Hello_." His low voice answered.

"U-Uh...Yusei. Can you help me out here?" I muttered.

"_Huh? With what and where are you?_"

"You see...I'm in the restroom right now, but I don't want to go out...I-I'm afraid Chi and her friends are out there." I replied.

Yusei remained silent for a few seconds before answering once again. "_They already left. I'll come get you. Are you at the restrooms near your locker?_"

"Yes."

"_Okay, I'll be there._"

And with that, he hung up.

I began to whistle and play around with the hem of my shirt, as I waited for Yusei.

Through the phone call, he sounded exhausted and nervous. Strange of him to feel nervous, but after what happened today, I don't blame him. I mean, I'm exhausted as well, and maybe a bit nervous.

"Jaden." Yusei called out to me. He peered his head inside and looked down at me. I flashed him a small smile and got up.

"It's pretty quiet." Yusei mumbled.

I emerged from the restroom and scanned the hallway. It was empty and quiet. I glanced at Yusei and noticed he was staring at me. I reached out for his hand and held it firmly. He gently squeezed and lead me out the school.

Outside, Yusei began to speak to me. "We're going to the park, okay?" I smiled at him, and he forced a smile. I don't understand why, but is he trying to be happy for me? It makes me feel guilty.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, pressing myself closer to his side.

"I want to be with you, that's all." He replied.

I stared up at his face. He showed no emotion and was awfully quiet. It reminded me of when I first met him.

After passing by a few streets, he still remained silent. I wasn't sure of what to say. I remained quiet as well.

After what seemed like forever, we reached the park. It was quiet, too. Nobody was around, just the two of us. Now we can be alone and possibly forget about what happened at school!

"Yusei!" I exclaimed. "Can we got to our secret spot?" I asked with a playful smile. It hurt forcing it, but I actually felt excitement.

Yusei stopped and had his back in front of me. I stood behind him and eyed him. What's wrong with him? He's acting too strange.

"Y-Yusei...is everything okay?" I asked in a low voice.

"J-Jaden." He replied. His voice cracked and he straighten himself up. Yusei turned around and faced me. "I'm breaking up with you."

I froze and stared at him, stunned. I was motionless.

Everything around us seemed to stop. The trees stopped rustling in the wind. Everything was quiet. Very quiet.

My whole body began to ache and my head began to hurt profusely. I shook my head and began to cry.

"Why?" I cried out. My voice cracked. I sobbed and furiously wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my jacket. My heart was being ripped into pieces.

"It's for the best." He whispered. He maintained a calm posture and showed no emotion whatsoever.

"For the best? You think hurting me like this is for the best?!" I screamed at him. I began to bawl and whine loudly. "I don't understand! You love me, don't you?!"

Yusei remained silent and continued to stare at me.

"Answer me, dammit!" I cried harder and harder. My face was flushed and covered with tears. My body was shaking and everything was turning weak, especially my heart.

I threw my hands on my face and cried into them. How long as he been thinking about this? Juro was right...

Letting out a whine, I threw myself against Yusei. I cried into his chest, wishing he would wrap his arms around me. "You promised me you would never leave me! What the hell happened?" I cried out.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "Like I said, it's for the best." He gently pushed me away and looked me in the eyes.

I grew angry and yelled at him. "So you're breaking up with me to go sleep with Chi again, or some other girl you'll meet soon?!"

I froze and shook my head.

No. I didn't mean to say that.

That came out wrong.

Oh my god.

Yusei glared at me and raised his hand up. His hand came into contact with my cheek. I let out a cry and sobbed.

"Don't say that! I'm not some guy who sleeps with girls for fun!" He screamed at me. He didn't care I was in pain. He doesn't love me.

"I can't believe you actually trusted Juro! That bastard lies a lot!"

I glared at Yusei and spit out words I never knew I would say to him. "I-I hate you! I hate you! I hate you so much!" I screamed at him.

He didn't flinch or change his expression.

"I don't ever want to see you ever again!"

Yusei shook his head and turned around. He began to walk away from me.

I dropped down on my knees as I watched him leave. Using my hands, I dug them in my hair and gently pulled. My head, my body, my whole heart hurts.

"I thought you loved me." I whispered with a hoarse voice. "You promised to never leave me."

I crouched down and let out a cry. The tears still spilled. They streamed down my stained face.

Why did this have to happen?

I know, I deserve this.

I'm not meant to have someone like him. I'm not meant to have anyone at all.

Worst of all, he hit me. I never knew someone I love so much would actually hurt me this much.

I really don't want to be here. Not in this school or this town. Not in this world.

I reached for my phone and began to dial a number.

I continued to sob and waited for someone to answer.

"_Hello_." Their voice came on. Sweet and gentle.

"Y-Yugi.." I sobbed into the phone.

"_Jaden? What's wrong?!_" He yelled.

"I-I need y-you! Now! I need you now!"

"_What?_" He asked in a confused tone.

"Please, hurry up and get here. It's urgent." I cried. "I need you!"

Yugi took a deep breath and whimpered a bit. "_I'll get Kaiba to fly me in his jet as quick as he can to your town._" He replied. "_But, please. Whatever you do, don't hurt yourself._"

"Okay." I whispered. I heard a click, and our conversation ended.

The pavement in front of me was all wet from my tears. I continued to cry and bawl like a child.

Gently picking myself up, I slowly began to make my way home. There's no need for me to stay here any longer.

I peered over my shoulder and took one last look towards the direction Yusei had left.

I hate him, but I love him.

With that, I left home, broken.

* * *

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

You guys are probably thinking, why did Yusei do that and what is Jaden going to do now? That will all be answered later on.

Next chapter will be updated probably next week. Remember to review, as well!


	21. Chapter 21

Warning: Point of views change very briefly!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

When I did arrive home, the sun was setting and the streets were getting dark. My legs ached, my body ached. My heart...was in pieces.

I dragged myself inside my house. My eyes were bloodshot from crying so much. I sniffed and let out a whimper. I was still crying, but I was running out of tears to shed.

How much longer do I have to wait until Yugi gets here?

How much longer will I be alone?

How much?

I stood in my hallway, swaying from side to side. I really need a friend right now. I could call Amaya, but she's probably busy and I don't want her to get caught in this mess. Even though she already has.

I jumped when I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly turned the door knob and opened the front door. Yugi stood outside with his suitcase in hand, panting to gain his breath again.

"Yugi!" I screamed. I rushed to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. My weight pushed on his small, frail body, causing him to stumble back.

"Oh my god, Jaden!" Yugi yelled. He wrapped his short arms around my back and hugged me tight. "What happened?" He asked with a concerned voice.

"I-It's horrible!" I cried out. I let go of him and dragged him inside my house. Leaving his suitcase by the front door, we stumbled to get to the living room.

I held on to his hand tightly, never letting it go.

Right in the middle of the living room, I faced Yugi and stared into his confused eyes. "What's wrong, Jaden?" He asked again but with a quiet and low voice.

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I opened my mouth and tried my best to speak. "Y-Yusei..he..he b-broke up with...me." I confessed.

Yugi's eyes widen as he gasped. As my shoulders began to shake, he shook his head numerous times. My knees gave in and I slowly went down to the carpet floor. Yugi rushed and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Jaden, I'm so sorry! I can't believe he did that!" Yugi yelled. His eyes were watery and his voice trembled.

We both landed on our knees and held each other. Yugi stroked my hair and whispered, "I thought you two would last longer..."

I gently pushed him away and stared at him intently. "Me too..but I deserve it anyways.." I replied.

"Huh?" Yugi cocked his head to the side.

"I mean...if I didn't meet him, this wouldn't have happened." I was rambling not thinking what I was saying, but everything that came out of my mouth was true. "He was eventually going to leave me."

"Jaden! Don't say that!" Yugi snapped. His eyes held an angry expression. "You and Yusei met for a reason! You two were the only people I ever known that were madly in love..." His voice drifted and he cupped both of his hands on my cheeks.

"There has to be a reason why he broke up with you...he loved you." He whispered.

"If he really loved me, he wouldn't have broken up with me. Plus, he never said why he was breaking up with me, he just said it was for the best."

Yugi stayed silent and only wiped my tears away.

"I'm worthless. I was just another person he would date, have sex and eventually break up with. I was his toy."

"Jaden...please stop saying all that." Yugi's voice cracked and he stared at me with a sorrowful expression. "You are not worthless...forget about him, you have u-"

"Shut up!" I screamed at him. "He broke up with me because I'm annoying and worthless!" I raised my hand, inches and seconds away from slapping Yugi.

However, he forcefully grabbed my wrist and stopped me from hitting him. He trembled and tried suppress a glare. He lowered my hand and held both of my hands against his.

"Don't you dare hit me. Jaden, you're emotionally unstable." Yugi tried his best to comfort me.

I leaned in and let my tears spill onto his shoulders. "I l-love him...I r-really do." I admitted with a hoarse voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry this had to happen to you." Yugi patted my back and motioned me to the couch. I rose from the floor and laid down on my couch. "You should get some rest and don't worry, I'll be here. I'm not leaving your side."

I nodded my head and let sleep take over me.

* * *

I never knew Jaden could get this emotionally unstable. From the time I've known him since middle school, he's always been hyperactive and a cheerful person. Seeing him this way is unusual.

He really loves Yusei. More than he ever loved anyone.

I just don't understand why Yusei would break up with Jaden. Just a few weeks ago, they were perfectly fine. Where did everything go wrong?

And Jaden. He's never said insults to himself. I was actually surprised to hear him say those words. He really changed ever since he moved here.

I expected him to be the same since Johan is here, as well. Now that I think about it, Jaden mentioned Johan treating him a certain way.

I rubbed my forehead and glanced over at Jaden. He was sleeping peacefully. His face was immensely stained from all of his tears.

Just how bad was the break up?

I've never seen anyone cry that much before.

I began to bite my nails and thought about Jaden. I hate seeing him in so much pain.

I don't know much about break ups, but I do know how it feels to be insulted or treated badly. Mostly these feelings came from students back in middle school. However, when I met Yami, that all changed.

We had occasional fights, they weren't too bad, but they made me feel terrible. We always solved the problem in the end though. Yami always found a way to make it up.

Can Yusei and Jaden fix this? Something tells me Yusei might still love Jaden...but I'm not so sure.

As I was walking towards the kitchen, I heard vibration coming from the floor. I searched around for the source. I crouched down and looked under the couch. Right in the pitch darkness, Jaden's phone vibrated. The light was bright and flashed Johan's name.

Cautiously. I reached for the phone and answered it.

"_Hello_." Johan's voice came on.

I took a deep breath before answering. "Hello."

Johan doesn't like me, at all. Nor does he like Yami. I know exactly why. He feels as if we're trying to steal Jaden away from him. I sensed it when we came to visit. The way he glared at us, sent chills down my spine.

"_Who is this?_" He asked.

"Uh..I-It's Yugi..." I muttered.

"_Yugi? What the hell are you doing with Jaden's phone?_" He sneered.

I glanced at Jaden, hoping I wasn't speaking too loud. "Jaden...he asked me to come over."

"_Why you?_" He retorted. His attitude was starting to get on my nerves.

"He needs me right now. You would understand if you were with him more often." I replied with a serious tone.

"_What? Are you insulting me?_" Johan growled.

"No. I'm just saying, you're not acting as a friend to Jaden." At this moment, I don't care what I was say to him.

"_You know what, I'm coming over to see him right now._"

"Wait, but Ja-"

"_Too bad. You can't stop me_." And with that, he hung up the phone.

I stared at Jaden's phone and let out a deep sigh. If he's really going to come over, I hope he doesn't arrive when Jaden's asleep. He already has too much stress on his shoulders.

I got up from the floor and made my way towards the kitchen. In the mean time, I'll cook dinner.

* * *

My head was pounding. My eyes hurt like hell. I was extremely exhausted.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the light in the room. I scanned around the room searching for Yugi. Using my elbows I propped myself up. My eyes darted over to the kitchen. The light was on and the smell of food was coming from it.

I swung my legs over and rose from the couch. Taking small steps, I made my way towards the kitchen.

The bright light blinded my vision. I squinted and let my eyes adjust again. When my vision was clear, I spotted Yugi over by the stove.

He peered over his shoulder and smiled. "You're awake!" He cheered.

I pulled out a chair from the dinning table and sat down, letting my arms droop down on my sides. "I have a huge headache." I complained to him.

"Hm. You should take some medicine after you eat." He replied.

I hummed to myself and stared at the bare wall in front of me. "Yugi." I began.

Yugi stopped stirring the pot and glanced at me.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Miso Soup. Remember you used to eat this all the time at my house."

I chuckled and let my eyes close. "Yeah." I whispered. "You make the best soup."

"Thank you!" Yugi exclaimed. Once again, he began to stir the pot.

The doorbell rang and I quickly opened my eyes. I stared outside the hall and slowly began to get up.

"No! I'll get it." Yugi quickly left to the front door. "Just make sure the soup doesn't burn!" He called through the hallway.

Why is he worried to opening the door?

"Where is he?!" A voice yelled.

I held back my breath and stared at the door frame surprised and worried.

"Johan, calm down!" Yugi yelled back

Johan. Why is he here?

"Don't tell me what do!" Johan came into the kitchen with an angry expression; Yugi following behind him. He glared at me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why did you call him and not me?" Johan asked in an angry tone.

I stared at him confused, but soon frowned. I don't need all this crap at a time like this. Yugi helplessly stood behind Johan.

"Just leave him alone, Johan." Yugi muttered.

"No! You stay out of this!" Johan snapped at Yugi.

Yugi glared at him and warned him, "Johan, stop yelling or I will get you to leave."

Just as Johan was about to hit Yugi, I stopped him. I yelled out, "Stop! Just stop yelling!" My bottom lip quivered and my eyes were watering again.

Johan slowly pulled back and stared at me with concern. "Jaden." He whispered.

"Y-You have now idea how much I-I can't handle this right now." I silently sobbed. I ran my sleeve over my eyes and continued. "Johan...p-please, for once, just listen." I whispered.

Johan nodded with a shameful expression.

"Yusei broke up with me...a-and you're here, yelling at Y-Yugi, who never did anything to you!" I cried out. "Just please...accept Yugi. I-I want you all to be friends..that's a-all I ask for."

Johan's eyes were wide. His gaze darted to the floor as he tried to speak. Minutes passed before he spoke again. "I-I was just jealous...but I understand now. I-I want to be your best friend..but I'll accept Yugi being your best friend as well." Johan admitted.

He straighten himself up and spoke again. "I just want you to inform me about any problem you have...that's all I ask for."

I nodded my head and motioned him to apologize to Yugi.

Johan turned to Yugi and held out his hand. "I'm sorry for begin selfish and rude. I understand now, and I just want us to try to be friends." he said in a calm voice

Yugi grinned and shook hands with Johan. "Of course we can be friends!" He exclaimed. He quickly let go of his hand and stared up at him. "But promise to not get jealous and to always be there for Jaden."

"Of course." Johan answered and nodded his head.

"At least that's taken cared of.." I mumbled . I tapped my foot against the hard wood floor. Tears slowly streamed down my cheeks. I kept my gaze glued to the floor.

"What did you say about Yusei?" Johan asked.

A lump grew in my throat and I swallowed harshly. I moved my gaze to Johan and Yugi. Yugi gave me a sorrowful look. Johan stared at me confused and concerned.

"H-He broke up with...me." I mumbled.

I let out a whimper and ran to Johan. I wrapped my weak arms around him and cried into his chest. "J-Johan!"

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me closely. "Jaden, I'm so sorry!" He cried out. His hot tears fell upon my hair. He began to stroke my hair and continued to hold me close.

"That bastard.." He whispered.

I gently let go of him and gazed into his watery eyes. He held my shoulders and whispered, "I'm right here. I won't leave your side. Yugi and I will help you cope with this."

I nodded my head and let him speak again.

"What exactly did he tell you?" He asked.

"He said it was for the best...he never answered when I asked him if he loved me. He even slapped me in the face..."

"What?" Both Yugi and Johan asked with a glare.

"What do you mean he slapped you?" Johan asked.

"He slapped me because I asked him if he was leaving me for Chi or some other girl. And if he was going to sleep with them." I replied.

"Why would you think that?" Yugi questioned.

I stared at them and prepared myself to finally tell them the truth. "To be honest...this is all Chi's fault. She is the reason I've been getting bullied. She asked some guys and her friends to mess around with me. Now, they left me with bruises on my body."

Both were too stunned to even answer. They remained silent and motionless.

"Her plan was to break us apart...and have him be in love with her. She succeeded in breaking us apart..."

"This is sick and...just wrong!" Johan screamed out. "We need to tell Yusei!"

"No!" I screamed. Johan eyed me and tilted his head to the side. "You can't...he won't believe you. It won't work, just don't tell him...for me." I muttered.

Yugi and Johan were silent. Wondering if they should not tell him the truth.

"If that's what you want." Johan finally replied.

I slowly nodded my head and darted my eyes back and forth from Yugi and Johan.

"Yusei will pay for hurting you so badly." Johan growled.

"You don't deserve this." Yugi whispered.

I smiled softly at them. "Thank you. I'm glad I have you two."

"Of course. You're our best friend. You mean so much to us." Yugi answered.

Johan nodded his head.

"Why don't we eat to cool ourselves off?" Yugi suggested.

Johan and I nodded our heads and followed Yugi.

Just how will I be able to cope with them?

* * *

After dinner, I explained to Yugi and Johan how I found out about Yusei and Chi. I also told them what Juro told me about Yusei, and how his behavior was since middle school.

They couldn't believe I actually believed that guy, but he did tell me Yusei was eventually going to leave me, and look, it really happened.

"Are you sure you're okay sleeping in the guest room?" I asked Yugi.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah and if your parents come home later tonight, I'll just inform them you got sick and asked me to stay over for a few days." He replied.

"They'll probably worry over me and try to leave work...plus what about school?"

"I called, saying I won't be there for a few days. It really doesn't matter...you really need me." Yugi dropped his gaze to the floor.

I feel guilty, having to force him to stay with me. "But, your studies matter..." I whispered.

"I said it's okay!" Yugi glanced up at me. He gave me a warm smile and wrapped his arms around me, bringing me into a hug.

I stared down at Yugi and softly smile. I felt a warm touch on my head. Peering over my shoulder, Johan stood behind me, gently bringing his hand down my head.

After a few seconds passed, Yugi let go of me and continued to drag his suitcase to the guest room.

"I guess I should get going." Johan mumbled.

"No! Wait!" Yugi yelled running out from the room. "Why don't you stay for tonight? Jaden really needs you." He informed.

"Are you suggesting I sleep with him?" Johan tilted his head to the side and gave him a confused look.

I stared at Johan and pulled on his arm. "Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked him in a soft voice.

Johan stared at me, his eyes darting all over my face. "Okay." He answered.

Yugi smiled and let out a sigh. "Well, I'll see you two tomorrow. Oh and Jaden, try to get some sleep."

I nodded my head and watched at he retreated back into the room. I reached over and grabbed Johan's hand, dragging him into my room.

"What am I going to sleep in?" He asked as he sat on the side of my bed.

I hummed and scanned around my room. "You can wear one of my pajama pants...if you want to." I muttered.

"I'm not much taller than you, so why not."

I grabbed one out of my drawers and threw it to him. We both quickly changed and got in bed.

I didn't feel one bit awkward or uncomfortable. Back when we were kids, Johan and I would have sleepovers together and we usually slept in the same bed. Of course, that was years ago and now we're older.

"J-Johan." I whispered.

We were laying down, side by side, one blanket covering us. Johan glanced at me and raised one of his eyebrows.

"You don't feel u-uncomfortable, do you?" I asked.

He chuckled and turned to his side throwing his arm over me. "No, I don't. I'm here to make sure you sleep well, after what happened." He brought me closer to him. With the opportunity, I snuggled into his chest.

"I'm scared." I murmured.

"Why?"

"What's going to happen next? How will I be able to go to school, knowing I'll see him there?"

He frowned and thought it over. "I guess..." He began. "I guess, you just have to let go of him, even if it takes you years. It's really not that simple."

"I l-love him too much to forget him." I silently cried out.

I don't want to go to school.

I don't want to see him.

I told him I hate him and that I never want to see him ever again.

My heart aches for him.

Oh Yusei, why?

How did it come to this?

Sleep took over me and I fell asleep in Johan's protective arms.

* * *

Well, there was a lovely moment between Jaden and Johan ^^

I'm pretty busy, so next chapter will be up in a week or so. Anyways, remember to review.


	22. Chapter 22

Warning: Point of Views change

* * *

**Chapter 22**

What's this cold sensation? My hand roamed around the bed, searching for warmth. I slowly open my eyes and peer over the covers.

The sun peeked through the curtains. The air was cold and I needed warmth, badly. I gasped when I noticed Johan was gone. I sat up and scanned around the room. Everything was untouched. By the corner of the front door, laid the pajama pants I gave to Johan. Ah, so he left.

The door creaked open and through the crack, Yugi's big round amethyst eye could be seen. He pushed open the door and let himself in.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed. His short arms were behind his back. He smiled warmly at me, waiting for my response.

"Y-Yeah. Good morning." I muttered. "So, where's Johan?" I asked.

"Oh, he left for school!" Yugi replied cheerfully. "We decided you should stay home. You need the rest, and I doubt you want to go to school and see...him." He shifted his eyes to the carpet floor.

I smiled softly and gazed down on my hands. "Thank you." I whispered. "For everything. For being here with me."

I got up from the bed and made my way towards my drawers. I searched for a clean shirt and jeans.

Yugi stayed silent and only followed me around.

"Um..is something wrong?" I tried my best to not sound rude.

He stared at me with his round eyes. "There's someone here to see you." He grinned. Then he left in a hurry to the living room.

"Huh?" I was confused. His behavior is weird and someone is here to see me? Who else could be here?

I quickly changed and left my room. Walking down the narrow hallway, I emerged to the living room and saw Yugi by the couch. His arms were crossed over the top of the couch and he was leaning over, talking.

"Uh, who is it?" I spoke up. He turned around and giggled. He stepped back and another person with his exact hairstyle was sitting on the couch. They stood up slowly and turned around.

I gasped and covered my mouth. Yami closed his eyes and smiled big.

"Why are you so surprised? Oh, right. It's me, of course you would be surprised. I mean who wouldn't be surprised to see a handsome man like me!" He smirked and winked over at Yugi. Yugi laughed and blushed.

"Oh, just come give me a hug!" Yami opened his arms wide open, inviting me. I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"You're here! You're really here!" I cheered.

"Yeah. Flesh and bones." He replied.

Letting go, I looked up at him. His crimson eyes gleamed. His expression quickly changed. He frowned and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Yugi told me all about it." He began. I frowned and could feel hot tears in the corner of my eyes. "Honestly...he's a big bastard for doing that. Especially for slapping you."

"But...I-I kind of deserved it."

"No. Nobody deserves that kind of pain." Yami held out his finger and pointed at me. "Especially you." he said in a confident voice.

I smiled and wiped my tears away. "Thank you for being here." I said.

"That's what friends are made for!" Yami wrapped his arm around my shoulder and glanced at Yugi. "Now, why don't we spend this whole day together and make the best out of it."

We all left towards the kitchen with smiles on our faces.

While Yugi and Yami's were real, mine was fake.

* * *

Why am I so tired? I can't risk falling asleep in class. Another few months, and I'll graduate from this boring, old school.

I jammed my hands inside my jean pockets and took small steps towards the font doors to the school. I let out a yawn and pulled out my hand to run it through my hair. I'm extremely exhausted.

When I reached my locker, I noticed Chi standing by it.

"Hey, Chi." I greeted her.

She gave me her usual smile and replied, "Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Mm, just tired."

"Me too. I had to work on my assignment for class." She tilted her head to the side and grinned.

That grin. That same grin. The same warm, sweet and adorable grin. The same grin Jaden has.

"I'm not exactly sure why I'm tired, but I'm going to try my best to stay awake." Oh, I know exactly why.

"That's good!" She clasped her hands together and giggled. "I have to go now, I'll see you later, okay?" Her hazel green eyes shined.

I nodded my head in an approval. Chi left in a hurry with a fit of happiness.

She's changed a lot. Since sophomore year, her personality and behavior is different. Though, our bond isn't the same any more, I feel...uneasy around her. Ever since that day, I've ignored her. Two years later, she tries to be friends with me, acting as if nothing happened between us.

Besides, after what Jaden asked me, I can't stop thinking about it.

I ignored all the girls' stares as I walked to my class. They awed and blushed as I passed by. I gave them awkward smiles and continued on my way.

Upon entering, I quickly sat on my seat and let out a sigh. I watched as everyone walked in. Their feet softly scuffing on the tile floor. I waved at some of them, they waved back with a smile.

Something didn't seem right. I don't feel...okay.

When our teacher came in, she immediately started to teach today's lesson. Seconds turned to minutes. Long minutes. I kept my eyes staring intently at the classroom door, waiting for the familiar brunette to enter.

Why am I worrying over him?

We're not dating anymore, plus he said he never wanted to see me again. I guess he took it literally. It was already twenty minutes into class and he still hasn't arrived.

He said he also hates me. I felt a lump form in my throat and I quickly swallowed it away. I leaned back in my seat, holding my hands firmly. They trembled and slightly turned cold.

Get a hold of yourself, Yusei.

It's better off this way.

He won't get hurt.

I let out a deep breath and tried my best to concentrate in class. I know exactly why Jaden isn't here, he can't bear to see my face, nor can he even be around me.

The corners of my mouth drooped down, forming a frown. I feel horrible.

* * *

"Where's Jaden?" She asked in her innocent voice. Amaya stared up at me with her round violet eyes. She asked numerous times already. I gave her subtle glances, hoping she would notice to leave me alone.

Overall, Amaya is a nice girl, but she gets on my nerves. She's hyperactive like Jaden. Well, he was hyperactive. Also, she can be nosy, like right now.

"Amaya." I snapped. She didn't flinch, but only gave me a look of confusion. "No, I don't know where he is. Maybe he is sick or something." I lied.

"Shouldn't you know?" She retorted. I gave her a glare and shook my head.

Amaya stood in my way. Her petite arms were crossed over her chest. Her small mouth was slightly open, her pearly white teeth showing. Her glare grew even more.

I moved my eyes up and down, checking her over. One of her knee-high socks was right under her knee, while the other covered the entire knee. Her cardigan drooped over her shoulder, revealing her white blouse. Even her blouse wasn't button correctly. Her hair was styled in a messy bun.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked in a bored voice.

"What?" She asked with a confused look.

"Your uniform. It seems like you were in a hurry."

"Oh that. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I woke up exhausted and tried my best to dress myself. As you can tell, I didn't do a good job." She replied with a bored look.

"That makes two of us. I couldn't sleep at all." I mentioned.

Amaya tilted her head a couple of times before speaking again. "I had this weird feeling something terrible happened yesterday...I'm not even sure why." She admitted. She flickered her eyes at my face and down to my arms. "You seem tense." She muttered.

"I-It's nothing. So, you had a weird feeling? T-That's strange."

"I guess."

We remained staring silently at each other. The vibe was getting increasingly awkward. I cleared my throat and let out a soft bye, waving at her as I left. I peered over my shoulder and watched her leave the other way. I'm glad, she didn't ask me anything else about Jaden.

* * *

Right under the Maple tree, where we always ate, I sat waiting for my friends. They all came together, in one happy group. Once they saw me they all ran with cheerful expressions.

Except for Johan. He stood back with his bento in his hands. He glared at me and made no steps towards me.

"Johan, is something wrong?" Amaya asked him. Everyone else sat down with me. She remained standing, asking Johan numerous times, even after he shook his head.

"I'm not going to sit with _him_." He hissed. With that, he turned around and left.

"I-I." Amaya stuttered. She turned around and faced me. She bowed down and apologized. "I'm going to sit with him, just so he's not alone. I'll see why he's so angry." She informed us. The corner of her mouth twitched, trying to form a smile. She gave up and left as well.

"Johan has been acting weird lately..." Crow mentioned.

Aki and Jack nodded their heads. They continued to eat and make small talk. I picked up my chopsticks and began to eat out of my bento. Even today doesn't seem right. Nothing seems right without him.

"As much as I want to stay, I have to work on a project." Jack announced after a few minutes. He got up from the spring grass and waved at us as he left.

"Man, everyone is leaving!" Crow whined. He stretched his arms out, letting out a sigh. "It's so lonely without Jaden." He mumbled through his food.

"Yusei." Aki spoke. I turned my head towards her. She shifted her gaze to her food, then back at me. "Do you know why Jaden isn't here?" She asked in a soft voice.

Crow joined in, making sure he wouldn't miss a thing.

I slowly nodded my head and took a deep breath and softly let it out.

"Well." said Crow.

"He's at h-home." I muttered.

"Home?" Crow tilted his head to the side giving me a confused look. Aki blinked at what I just said.

I need to tell them. I don't know how they might react, but I have to. "Yes, he's home because he doesn't want to see me. At all." I admitted.

"What? Why?" Aki perked up and stared at me drastically.

"I...broke up with him yesterday."

She stayed silent and motionless. The bridge of her nose flared as she glared at me. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to fight back the tears as she shook her head. "N-No. Just...why?!" She screamed out.

Aki leaned over and snapped. "Why would you do that, you idiot!" She grabbed my shoulders and dug her nails. I hissed in pain and tried to escape, except she held on with a stronger grip. "I-I can't believe you hurt him! I thought you loved him!"

Behind Aki, Crow laid his chopsticks down and gave a bored look over at us. "Aki, get off him. Then he'll tell us." He said.

Aki froze and her eyes softened a bit. She frowned and whispered a sorry. She backed away and sat next to Crow again. Her head hung low, her hands trembled and her gaze dropped down to her hands. I wasn't sure if she was crying, but she was extremely upset. She shouldn't be...I think.

Crow cleared his throat and awkwardly stared at me. "So, um...why did you do it?" He asked.

I didn't answer and let the question float out. Crow understood, he nodded and muttered something I never knew he would ever say.

"I kind of knew it was coming to an end."

"Huh? What, how?" I questioned him.

"Well after everything that was happening to him, he seemed distant to you. Everything you did, he would simply shrug it off and try to ignore the problem...and you." He stated. "Though, I am upset. I mean, is he hurt? If he is, then I'm ashamed you're my friend."

I shook my head and gawked at him. "Why would you be ashamed of me?" I cried out.

Crow's expression quickly changed. He glared at me and pointed at me. "This is why! You're ignorant of what's happening around you! I've never seen you hurt someone so badly! I can tell Jaden is upset. There wouldn't be another reason he stayed home unless he was this heart-broken!" He yelled.

I glared back, but didn't say anything else. How am I suppose to reply to that?

"I guess, I made my point." Crow sighed. He laid his hand on top of Aki's head. She slowly brought it up and glanced at us. She continued to remain silent and decided to play on her phone.

After our small argument, Crow laid down and listened to his music on his phone.

I laid against the tree and gazed up at the sky. This reminds me of the time Jaden fell asleep on me. It was only a month after I met him, and he was already making me feel crazy. I miss those times.

Just how did this all get ruined?

* * *

"Yusei!" Chi exclaimed as she hung to my arm.

Aki and Crow were too upset with me to go walk home together. Johan and Amaya left a few minutes ago. Johan is still angry at me. Something tells me, it has to do with Jaden.

Jack was the only person who hasn't left, but he hasn't left the building yet.

"Are you waiting for Jack?" Chi asked. She flashed me a small smile and wrapped her petite hand on my hand. In comparison, her hands were a lot softer than mine. Of course, I find Jaden's hands to be much softer. I could hold them all day long.

Wait. No, I can't. I can't be with Jaden.

"Y-Yes. I am." I finally replied.

Chi playfully grabbed both of my hands and slowly swung our arms to side. Her smile was big and cheerful.

How come Jaden and I never did this?

"What are you doing?" I asked her. I laughed and watched her lift one of her arms and spin herself around.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having fun." She giggled and continued to twirl. Her long hair bounced ever so slightly. Her eyes glimmered in the sun. Her face was perfection.

She stopped abruptly and checked the time on her phone. She gasped and gave me a look of embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have to go, or I'll be late for dinner." She replied with a soft voice.

"Oh, then go. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Chi nodded her head and wrapped her arms around my neck to give me a quick hug. I hugged her back, but noticed she was standing on the tip of her toes. She's short.

She slowly pulled back and stared at me. Her cheeks turned slightly pink as she leaned in. Her plump, pink lips pressed against my own.

My eyes widen and I held back. Last time we kissed was in our sophomore year. Why would she kiss me now?

Unconsciously, I kissed her back.

It wasn't long, before she pulled back. Chi gave me a small nervous smile and skipped off to her house.

After she left, I placed my thumb on my lips and rubbed them. The kiss didn't feel right. It was strange.

It was...disgusting.

I felt a sharp pain of guilt. I can't kiss anyone but Jaden.

"Hey!" called Jack as he walked up to me. He had his usual bored expression. "Sorry, I took so long."

"I-It's okay." I muttered. "Let's go home."

We left the school, walking side by side. It was quiet between us. I'm certain he's the only one who doesn't know what happened between Jaden and I.

Except, is it okay to tell him? He is my best friend after all...

How can I tell him? How will he react?

"Yusei." Jack spoke with a serious tone. I cringed and waited. "You've been awfully quiet today. What's wrong with you?" He asked. He eyed me and waited for my response.

"Well.." I began. I licked my lips and stopped walking to face Jack. He held his same bored expression.

All of a sudden, I felt more nervous than before. "Well?" Jack mocked.

"I-I broke up with..Jaden."

Everything was quiet. I stared up at him, watching his expression change for the worse. He glared down at me and gritted his teeth. His hands were in fists and instantly threw a punch right on my cheek.

"What the hell?!" He screamed. "Why did you do that?"

I held my new swollen cheek. Blood dripped from my split lip. I spit blood out and lifted my gaze to meet his. I didn't reply, only stared at him silently.

_Tch._

"I-I don't understand what's happening to you." Jack whispered.

I know, Jack. I don't understand either.

"I've never seen you so happy until you met Jaden! Why did you have to break up with him?" He continued to yell.

There's so many things I want to tell you, but I can't. It's best if you don't know. It's better for all of us.

"I bet he's home crying, and...j-just feeling bad! He probably thinks he's not good enough." Jack grabbed onto the front of my shirt and looked me dead in the eyes. "You should feel horrible." He whispered.

He softly let go of me. My feet touched the floor, and I instantly felt relief.

"Jack, I've never seen you be this concerned about someone." I admitted.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest and let out a sigh. "He's different. He's the only person who can bring out your real self. That's all I can say." He confessed.

I gripped my jeans and stared right back at him.

"Chi...she kissed me."

It was dead silent again. Jack cringed and backed away shaking his head. "And you let her?!" He yelled.

"I kissed her back." I was confessing without realizing it. "It was disgusting, though."

"Yusei! Just...shut up for a minute!" I did what he told me to do and remained silent.

"Don't get close to her. Please, don't. She may seem sweet and innocent, but we all know how she can be." Jack insisted. "Please, don't hurt Jaden by falling for her."

I was surprised, but I held my expression back. I nodded my head in approval and watched Jack recompose himself.

"Just fix this shit before everything goes horribly wrong." He whispered in my ear as he left.

He was gone. Nothing was left but his ghostly punch. I gently pressed my hand against my cheek and winced in pain.

How can I fix this? I can't be with Jaden.

I can't.

We can't be together.

I turned on my heels and began to walk home, alone.

When I think about it, it was always like this since middle school. I would walk alone, sometimes Jack or Crow would tag along, and we would all walk home. Aki never cared to tag along. She preferred to get to her house in a hurry.

However, that changed when I met Jaden. I was never alone. I thought I'd be using my motorcycle more often, but I learned Jaden doesn't do good with motorcycles. He gets nervous, which is cute, but the ride terrifies him.

However, just him being around me, made me happy. Glad that I wasn't alone. He understands me. He was my ball of sunshine. He can easily bring my mood up.

My eyes started to burn, but I ignored the feeling. I just want to lay down and think about how it all went wrong.

* * *

So, Yusei is slowly losing his friends due to the break up. Still confused why Yusei broke up with Jaden? Like I said, will be answered later on.

Oh! I'd like to mention that I just started a new story! So, I was hoping if you all would go read it and review it, letting me know if it's good so far. Just go to my profile and you'll see it. It's called, "I'll Be By Your Side"

Also, I want to say how lovely all the reviews I've been getting! Thank you! ^^


	23. Chapter 23

Warning: Point of Views change!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Yami screamed at me.

I jumped from under the covers of my bed. I crawled under my pillow, covering my ears from Yami's constant yelling.

"Yami, it's 7 in the morning. Look, now you almost scared him to death." Yugi tried his best to clam Yami down.

"But Yugi!"

"No, just go make breakfast."

"Fine." Yami groaned as he went out the room and slammed the door shut.

I peeked from under my sheets. Yugi was standing beside my bed looking down at me. "W-Why are you guys up so early?" I asked.

"You need to go to school, Jaden." Yugi spoke with a flat voice. I stared at him surprised. "It's been a week since you went to school. Your friends must be worried sick about you." He muttered.

I lowered my eyes down to the covers of my bed. I really don't want to go back, but I've missed too many school days. The problem is, how am I going to be able to see him?

"I-I guess you're right.." I whispered, still keeping my eyes away from him. A small hand was placed on my shoulder. I glanced up and my brown eyes met Yugi's amethyst round orbs.

"I know you don't want to go, but I think it's better if you learn how to forget about him."

"But...I still love him."

"I know. I'm sorry." Yugi wrapped his thin arms around my neck. He pulled me away from my bed, still hugging me. Cautiously, I wrapped my arms around him, returning the hug. Not even a hug can make me feel better.

After another minute or so, we parted away and Yugi gave me a reassuring look. I forced a smile and muttered, "Thank you." I walked right past him and headed to my bathroom, to get ready for what may seem like hell.

* * *

Upon arriving, I could feel my feet slowing down. Should I have come? I feel so out-of-place around here.

I stood right by the front gates of the school. People passed, they ignored me and went on with their lives. I stood silently, watching everyone and everything. Now, now I notice. Everyone is happy, except me.

My legs won't move. I'm frozen, glued to the cold ground. My body began to ache, once again.

Yugi said if I started panicking or just feeling terrible, to breathe in and out. I did exactly that, and began to take slow and deep breaths. I inhaled the cool air and exhaled after a few seconds. The tightness in my chest slowly began to fade. With this, I began to take slow steps towards the front doors to the school.

Again, I stared at everyone. My eyes widen when they glanced at me. They didn't give me any disgust or weird looks. They simply saw me, and recognized me as another normal student.

What the hell is happening?

I walked up the steps and reached for the front doors. Surprisingly, someone actually held the door for me. They waited till I stepped in. Inside, I thanked them and they simply said _no problem_.

But this is too strange. I mean, I like that people are finally starting to notice me and treat me like any other person, but I'm not used to this kind of attention. Do I even deserve this?

I began to drag myself to my locker. I just need to pass a few hallways, and I'll be there. Wait. I abruptly stopped right in the middle of the hallway. I have classes with Yusei.

Shit. How am I going to _forget_ about him? Yugi, this isn't going to work out.

My head started to pound with pain. I can't think about this. I just can't.

I continued to make my way towards my locker. Now that I think about it, what am I going to tell my friends? I'm sure they know by now, but It's just not going to be the same anymore.

My feet froze. My legs felt stiff. I bit my lip and tried my best to hold in my anger and sadness. Right in front of me, only a few feet away, stood Yusei with Chi and her friends. Yusei was smiling and laughing along with them. Their backs faced me, so they can't see me.

I moved to the side and got a better look of them. The anger inside me grew immensely. Chi was happily holding onto Yusei's arm. Yusei didn't mind at all. He was actually...having a great time. My mouth hung slightly open. They all remind me of..us.

Aki, Jack, Crow, Amaya, Johan, Yusei and I.

All in a group. Together, laughing and having a great time.

_Tch_. I clenched my teeth and turned around. He can be with them. Like Yugi said, I need to forget about him. I bawled my hands into fists and continued to clench my teeth, to the point they started to hurt.

God Yusei, Chi is...sinister. Why are you with her? She's the reason why we broke up.

When I reached my hallway, I saw Amaya. She was standing right in front of my locker. Her silky black hair covered her ears, and her bangs have gotten long, they cover her eyebrows.

I took small steps towards her. She turned slightly to me and her eyes glistened with tears. Her eyes were wide as a child on Christmas morning.

"Jaden!" She screamed as she ran to me. She jumped into my arms and squeezed me tight. Her breasts pressed against my chest. I could feel her heart beating fast. "I missed you so much!" She cried.

I wrapped my arms around her, and held her close to me. I could feel my cheeks flushing and my eyes watering. I can't believe I actually missed her this much. "Amaya." I whisper.

She quickly let go of me and stared right up into my eyes. "She told me! I'm so sorry! I just...my god!" She was speaking rapidly and she was slurring her words.

"A-Amaya." I spoke, trying to calm her.

"He's so st-stupid! I-I. Are you okay?!"

"A-Amaya!"

"Jaden!"

We both stared at each other. It was silent. Amaya finally gave up and let me speak. "Who told you?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Aki." She whispered. Her bottom lip trembled. "I-I'm sorry. I'm a h-horrible friend."

What? She shouldn't be blaming herself. "Amaya. It's not your f-"

"Yes it is! You got hurt by Yusei! I was supposed to protect you!" She cried out. Her eyes were dry but she wanted to cry, heavily.

My throat was dry and I could feel a lump. "No one was supposed to protect me, not even you." I mumbled.

"What?" She asks.

"Only Yusei. He could only protect me, but...that's impossible now." I muttered. I gasped after realizing what I just said.

Amaya reached for my hands and held them against her own. "I keep saying this, but I'm so sorry and I know how you feel..." I stared at her, waiting for her to say something else. "I'm still a h-"

"No, you're not. You're a great friend. You didn't have anything to do with this." I reassured her. However, I somehow dragged her into this mess.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked with a soft voice. I nodded my head and tried my best to smile. "Why didn't you go to school for a week?"

"I just...didn't want to see him. However, I'm going to have to face him one day. I can't hide away from him." I reply.

Amaya nodded, understanding what I just said. She grinned and began to drag me to my locker. "Hurry up and get your stuff, I'm going to cheer you up this whole day!" She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and let her drag me. I hope she tries her best to cheer me up, which will probably be impossible.

* * *

It was...unsettling.

Being in the same room with Jaden. He completely ignored me when he arrived. He quickly sat in his seat and didn't speak at all. Sitting beside him was torturing. Each time I glanced at him, he was either staring out the window, or trying his best to pay attention to the teacher. No even I could pay attention to class.

I tried to find any expression or emotion in him. He looked rather bored, but he still never looked at me. Not once.

Almost as if I was invisible to him.

Just as the bell rang, I broke out of my thoughts and glanced around the room. Everyone was starting to leave. I watched as Jaden got up from his seat. With his hands, he picked up his notebooks and placed them under his arm.

His eyes remained closed. He made no subtle noise. He began to walk towards the door.

Wait, I need to know if he's okay. I just want him to be happy. I know it might be hard for him to accept this break up, but it's for the best. Just so he's not hurt, I'll be okay. Like I said, I want him to be happy.

I got up and reached for his arm. A little more and I can grab his sleeve. I extended even further, but...my finger tips brushed against his arm.

My eyes widen. He continued to walk, not sensing me at all. I opened my mouth, but his name never came out. His name was stuck inside my aching throat. I ached to call his name.

_Jaden_.

_Jaden_.

I lost my chance. My chance to talk to him at least...once.

I gave up and left the empty classroom. I stepped out into the hallway. It wasn't crowded nor empty. Just how much time do I have left till I'm late? I'm not even sure, how long I was in there.

Slowly dragging my feet to my next class, I glanced at everyone around me. They're happy. Unlike me.

"Hey!"

I peered over my shoulder and spotted Amaya making her way towards me. Her expression, though, was scaring me. She was clearly angry about something.

She reached up and grabbed the front of my shirt. "What the hell, you bastard?" She whispered with her gritted teeth. Her nose was right in front of mine.

"What?" I asked with a confused tone. Could she be mad about Jaden and I?

"You broke up with Jaden! Why?!" She snapped.

I remained silent, not answering her question. She can't know, no one can. If they ever found out, they would try to help, but it wouldn't work out.

"Why?! Tell me!" Amaya demanded.

Still no answer. My lips were sealed shut.

"You idiot!" She hissed and lifted her fist to slam it against my cheek. I groaned at the sudden pain. Man, can she punch.

I clasped my hand over my cheek. My eyes darted over to her. She bawled her hands in fists and began to hit my chest, but they weren't strong enough.

I stood motionless. I was confused, I expected her to hit me as hard as she punched my cheek. Amaya was having a hard time.

"I-I can't hit you. What if Jaden gets mad?" She muttered. She continued to hit me. Her fists hitting each part of my chest, but not leaving any pain. "I'm a h-horrible friend. I-I just want him to b-be happy."

She wants him to be happy as well. I gazed down at her and remained silent. Come on, Amaya. You're not a horrible friend. You just want him to be happy.

"Why isn't it simple? Why can't he be happy?" She cried out.

"Amaya." I whispered. She looked up and gave me confused look, which slowly turned back to aggression.

"Yusei, you bastard! I don't want you near Jaden! He's broken!" She screamed.

"Amaya, stop hitting him!" A voice called from behind. I know who this is.

Chi came running towards Amaya, pushing her away. She propped herself in front of me. "Yusei! Are you okay?!" She asked furiously. Her hands were bawled in fists and were right in front of her chest.

I glanced over at Amaya. She was slowly getting up from the floor. She flashed her teeth at Chi, who only grumbled cuss words.

"What the hell was that for?" Amaya snapped.

"You were hurting him."

"He deserves it."

"No, he doesn't." Chi hissed. She placed herself close to my chest. She grabbed onto my shirt and glared at Amaya. "You are a horrible friend. You deserve every ounce of my hatred. Jaden must be disappointed in you."

Amaya gasped and began to slowly back away. She glanced at me with watery eyes. She quickly turned around and ran off.

Right before she turned a corner, she screamed, "Go to hell! Jaden will never forgive you!"

My heart ached. Those words, could it be true? Will he never forgive me?

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chi asked again.

I stared at her, motionless. "Yeah." I muttered.

She smiled and tugged on my hand.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh to her? I asked.

"But she was hurting you!" Chi whined.

I reverted my gaze back to looking straight ahead. Chi has really been clinging to me lately. After she kissed me, I've been feeling uncomfortable around her.

I'm also confused about what Jack told me. _She may seem sweet and innocent, but we all know how she can be. _Is there something I don't know about her? To be honest, I don't really know her that much.

I never actually hung out with her in our sophomore year. Until now, it's still strange. I think she's still in love with me.

"Is something wrong, Yusei?"

Her sweet voice broke my thoughts. I glanced back at her. Her wide hazel green eyes stared right up at mine. She's too innocent, like Jaden. Well...he's not really innocent anymore.

"N-No. I was just thinking." I muttered.

"Oh, okay!

Just how long will I stop feeling this way?

* * *

"Man, I'm exhausted." I cried out.

I never knew avoiding Yusei was this tiring. However, it was strange. He kept trying to catch my attention. He would purposely drop his pencil, cough or make any noise. What is he trying to do? Does he expect me to find him as a _f__riend _now?

_Tch_. How fucking stupid that is.

Also, trying to convince my friends that I'm alright, takes all my energy out. Amaya and Johan know I'm not okay. I guess Aki and Jack also know, but they're trying to make sure I'm happy. Crow...he kind of pissed me off today. He said he kind of knew our relationship was falling apart.

Of course, Amaya was there to slap some sense into him. It still didn't matter.

Even in lunch, it's not the same. Crow sits with Yusei, while the rest of us are together. Everyone is really trying their best to cheer me up. It really isn't helping.

Besides that, Chi is always teasing me. From afar, when she spots me, she gets closer to Yusei or makes him smile in front of me.

About them, I asked Aki and Jack if they're together; they said no. I really don't understand. Has Yusei always had something special for Chi?

I repeatedly hit my forehead. Yugi said I need to forget about him! I can't think about him!

Ah, but I love him...

"Jaden!" A voice called.

I peered over my shoulder and saw Johan running up behind me. I stopped walking and waited for him to catch up.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and grinned. "Are you doing anything later?" He asked. I shook my head. "Good! I'm going to spend this whole day with you!" Johan smiled and moved my bangs out of my eyes. "If you don't mind.." He whispered.

"No! I want to spend some time with you!" I cried out with joy. For once, I was actually feeling happy.

"I really don't want you to be all depressed." Johan spoke softly. "You're my best friend, I just want you to be happy."

Ah, you too. Everyone wants me to be happy. I'm trying.

"That's really nice of you."

Johan chuckled and pinched my cheek. "You're so cute." He cooed. I groaned and pushed his hand away. "Well, let's get going!" He exclaimed.

We laughed and dragged ourselves to my house.

The walk wasn't long, and Johan really cheered me up. I'm really glad Johan is slowly turning back to his old self. He's exactly like how he was in middle school.

Suddenly, I threw myself on him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Johan was taken aback and stood still. "J-Jaden...is everything o-okay?" He stuttered.

"Johan, I love you! I'm so glad we're best friends!" I cried happily.

He chuckled and returned the hug. "I remember you would always tell me, back when we were younger."

I let go of him and grinned. "Yeah, but I just thought I'd let you know, since I haven't said it in a long time."

"Yeah and I'm glad, too"

We both walked up to the front door of my house and walked in. "Yugi! Yami!" I called, once I entered. Johan and I shook our shoes off and entered the living room.

Inside, we found Yami laying on the couch...upside down. His head was close to the floor, while his feet dangled over the top of the couch. In his hands, was a controller to my game system.

"Hey, Jaden." He spoke with a lollipop in his mouth. "Hi, Johan." His eyes were firmly fixed on the game.

"What are you playing?" Johan asked as he moved towards the couch.

"I don't know. I just bought it because it looked interesting."

"Can I join?"

"Sure." Yami replied.

I stared at both of them, dumbfounded. Where is Yugi anyway?

Right from the kitchen door, Yugi's head popped out. "Ah, Jaden you're home." He spoke. His eyes wandered to Johan. "Hi, Johan."

"Hi, Yugi." Johan muttered. His thumbs ran over the tips of the buttons repeatedly.

Yugi's round eyes wandered down to Yami; he rolled his eyes at the position he was in.

"What did you two do all day?" I asked Yugi. I placed my backpack right against the couch and walked over to him.

"Not much, really. We just went around town." Yugi began. His eyes narrowed down at Yami. "Then Yami found that video game and begged me to buy it for him." He glared down at his boyfriend.

"Hey! It looked interesting and it is!" Yami shouted. "No! What, oh!" He shouted at the TV screen.

I couldn't help but laugh. I covered my mouth, trying to stifle my laughs.

"Seems like you're doing okay." Yugi stated.

I froze and stared at him. "I guess. It just try to not think about." I reply.

He nodded and glanced away from me. He bit his lip and shifted on his feet.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Well, Yami and I talked..." Yugi became quiet and thought over what he was going to say. I grew curious every few seconds. What is he thinking?

"We're leaving in a few days." He admitted.

Yami and Johan's shouts were the only sounds in the room. Yugi stared up at me. He gave me a sorrowful look and began to shake his head. "I-I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Don't be sorry. I was the one who asked you two to stay." I reassured him. "I understand you can't stay. I mean, you guys have to go to school."

"Yeah, we don't want to miss anymore days. I just wanted you to know."

"I understand." I smile softly at him. As much as I don't want them to leave, I've been too clingy.

"Besides, I want you to learn how to deal with Yusei all by yourself." He added.

I frowned and nodded my head. "Might take me a while, but I'm sure I'll be alright." I muttered.

"Promise me you'll get better?" Yugi whispered as he held up his pinky.

Last time I made a promised with someone, they broke it.

I hesitated, but quickly wrapped my pinky around his, forming the biggest promise, I've possibly made.

"I promise."

"Guys! You have to play this game!" Johan yelled from the living room. I glanced at him and saw the most goofy smile on his face.

"Yami, get up! You're going to hurt your back!" Yugi scolded at Yami.

I laughed and decided to join in on the fun. The whole day, all four of us spent the day together. Even being with them, couldn't fill in the empty spot in my heart.

* * *

I don't know, but I'm ready to leave school. I really can't handle the people at my school. I'm in a really bad mood today. *sigh*

Anyways, if you haven't already, go read and review my other story, thank you!

Also, don't forget to review this one as well. btw, sorry for the recent late updates.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for the late update. I was doubting myself this entire time. I started panicking about my writing style. I was close to redoing this whole chapter. Somehow, I managed to calm myself down and told myself it's okay. I feel like changing everything up..

Anyways, on to this chapter! Also, sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm sick and tired and can't really concentrate.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

It's almost been two months since the break up, and I'm still not able to cope. I'm all bitter and sulked. Everyday is another day without him. Yugi said I should get over it, but that's impossible. He's called, tried to get me to cooperate, I haven't been able to be...friendly with everyone. I keep pushing my friends away.

I try and try. I simply can't get over him.

I'm still in love with Yusei.

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I waited for my vision to adjust to the light coming through the windows of my living room. My eyes widen as I realized where I was. Using my hands, I pushed myself up from the cold, hard floor. I crossed my legs and sat in the middle of the quiet room. A few inches away from me, laid an empty bottle of vodka. I shook my head and let out a deep breath.

Lately to cope with the emptiness, I've been drinking my father's wine and vodka. I'm not sure if he's noticed that they've been missing. I know it's not a good idea to be drinking, but I can't help it.

I slowly stood on my two legs and staggered around to pick up the empty bottle. I'm not drunk, but hung over. I bent down and grabbed the bottle. I made my way towards the kitchen and quickly threw it to the trash can. A small belch escaped my mouth. The bitter taste of alcohol still lingered in my mouth. I grimaced and headed off to the bathroom.

Inside, I brushed my teeth and stared blankly at the mirror. My reflection is horrifying. My eyes are bloodshot and dull. My hair is in a tangled mess. My eyes narrowed and I quickly finished brushing my teeth. I slammed my hand on the sink and gritted my teeth. Fighting back tears is harder than I thought.

After a few minutes of calming down, I left the bathroom and entered my bedroom. My clothes were scattered around my room. Piles of dirty and clean clothes laid in a bundle. I groaned and staggered around to pick up a clean shirt and jeans. When was the last time I tried to dress properly?

I slipped on a dark gray shirt and managed to put on my red blazer. I hurried to slip on my dark jeans and shoes. Finally, I dashed out my bedroom, out to the living and grabbed my backpack on my way out the front door.

* * *

Two more months and I'll be out of school. Which, I'm pretty excited, since I won't go back to that school, that I believe is hell. Since the break up, school has become hell. I'm always wanting to break down and cry.

At least everyone is now acknowledging me. When I'm walking around the hallways, students greet me most of the time. It's nice, but it never really improves my mood. Maybe they've noticed I've changed.

I keep my gaze glued to the floor. I should have taken some pills, I have a killer headache. I reached up and rubbed my forehead. My stomach grumbled and my throat felt dry. This is the worst hangover I've ever had.

"Jaden."

I stopped right on my tracks and peered over my shoulder. Aki, Johan and Amaya were standing behind. I turned around and faced them. "Hi." I muttered.

They all eyed me. Aki held a confused expression, while Johan grimaced at the sight of my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Amaya asked. She moved around and checked every part of my body. She closed in on me and examined my face. By her expression, I knew. She knows I've been drinking. The others don't, which is a good thing. They can't know.

"Have you been getting any sleep lately?" Aki asked. Her mouth was slightly open. Her hands were tightly pressed against her chest. She looked vulnerable and concerned.

"Kind of." I uttered. My eyes narrowed down at Amaya. She noticed and backed away. She cleared her throat and glanced away. I yawned and rubbed my shoulders in a circular motion.

Johan walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my neck, which caught me completely off guard. I'm fine with him hugging me, but why so sudden?

"Uh..Johan?"

His bright emerald eyes stared right up at mine. He glared at me and began to speak. "You're still not well. You still can't cope with the break up." I know he's trying to comfort me, but he said it in such a harsh way. I bit my lip and glanced away. "Sorry." He murmured. He slowly unwrapped his arms and began to walk away.

He knows. He knows I want to be alone.

Aki watched as Johan left. She gave me a gentle smile and followed him. It was only Amaya and I.

She faced me and crossed her arms over her chest. "Jaden." She whispered.

"I know. I should stop drinking." I spoke before she said anything else.

Amaya narrowed her eyes on me. "Jaden, it's been weeks since you started drinking! You're always hung over!" She snapped.

I stared at her with a blank expression. My chest started to ache and my mouth quivered.

Amaya closed her eyes and shook her head. "This needs to change. You can't stay like this forever. You have t-" She was cut off by the sound of my sobs.

I finally couldn't hold it in. Tears streamed down my cheeks. My cries grew louder and my body shook. It's been weeks since I've cried.

"I'm so sorry!" Amaya screamed. She threw her arms around me and held me close. She squeezed tight, almost as if she was about to lose me. "Jaden...I don't know what to do." She whispered sadly.

"Me neither." I confessed. I wrapped my arms around her small back. My only comfort for now. She understands me. It's sad, she can't do anything to help me.

"I just want you to be happy." Her soft voice rang in my ear. "I love you." My eyes slowly gazed down to the floor. Amaya's hands ran through my thick brown hair. She's trying her best to comfort me.

I opened my mouth to answer, but no sound or words came out. I stayed silent and continued to hold her.

Finally after what seemed like forever, she let go and stared up at me with huge eyes. Her violet eyes glimmered and her mouth slowly curled into a smile. She giggled and placed her fingertips right on the corners of my mouth. "Smile!" She exclaimed as she pushed and curled my mouth into a smile.

I couldn't help but laugh. Little things like this lift my mood. Amaya can always bring a smile to my face.

"You look so much cuter when you're smiling." She mentioned. She backed away and spun around. "I have to go, but please try to not think about him, okay?" She peered over her shoulder and smiled warmly.

I nodded my head and said goodbye to her. I watched her walk away to her class. I turned around and started to head to my class.

Don't think about him.

Don't think about him.

If it was possible! I gritted me teeth and mumbled cuss words. My footsteps rang in the empty hallway. It's been awhile since I've walked alone in the hallways.

"I want to go home." I mumbled as I rubbed my stomach. It still hurts. Dammit, I forgot to ask if anyone had any painkillers. Oh well. Looks like I'll have to deal with the pain.

It's my fault anyways.

"Jaden."

Again? God, why am I always getting stopped. I turned around and was suddenly faced by Asari.

Her bright brown eyes glimmered. Her mouth was curled in a frown. What does she want? I stared down at her with a blank expression. Now that I notice, she is really short. Maybe shorter than Amaya.

"What?" I ask harshly.

Asari didn't flinch nor shutter. She bit her lips and thought to herself. Come one! I don't have time. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

I was taken aback by this. Why is she apologizing to me?

"I'm sorry for how I've treated you." She mumbled. Huh? Does she really expect me to forgive her that easily? I remain silent and wait for her to continue.

"I know what I did was horrible and unlikely of me." What? What does she mean by unlikely? She's pitiful and just plain sinister as Chi.

"I don't understand." I spoke in a low voice.

Asari glanced at me, she narrowed her eyes and frowned. "To tell you the truth, I'm not mean or a horrible person. Chi made me bully you." She confessed.

My eyes went wide and I froze. Chi? So Chi even forced her own friend to treat me so terribly. Are they even friends? "Uh, are you two really close friends?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah, but lately, I feel like we aren't anymore." She replied. She reverted her gaze to the floor. She let out a sigh and muttered, "I really didn't want to hurt you, but she threaten me."

"Couldn't you have told a teacher?"

Asari was surprised by my sudden question and backed away. She shook her head and began to panic. "No! The teachers believe she is a sweet, innocent girl! They would never believe me!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I guess she has a point, but she could have at least tried. I don't know why, but I just can't seem to forgive her. How can I forgive her after what she has done to me?

"Jaden, I just want you to forgive me for all I did to you." She muttered.

"How?!" I yelled. She flinched and was startled by my loud voice. "How am I suppose to forgive you? You hurt me."

"So did Chi..."

"You and Chi hurt me." I corrected her.

Asari shook her head and glanced away. "I just want you to be happy." She mumbled.

"After you hurt me? Please! I can't even get over a break up." I retorted.

"I didn't mean to!" She screamed. Her cheeks were flushed and her chest was rising up quickly.

I stared at her and thought about what I should do. I can't forgive her. "I know you didn't mean to, but what's done, is done." I admitted in a soft voice.

Asari stared up at me with dull eyes. "What are you trying to say?" She asked.

I flicked my bangs out of my eyes and glared at her. "What I'm trying to say is I think it's better if I forget about this." She tilted her head to side in confusion. "And you."

She gasped and eyed me with concern. "So." She began. "You're just going to forget about me and this whole situation?" I nodded my head. "I...don't know what to say." She uttered.

"You don't have to say anything." I began to walk up to her. Before I passed her, I stopped right near her ear and whispered, "Goodbye, Asari."

I left her standing alone in the hallway. I know I left her dumbfounded, but it doesn't matter. Sure, I was harsh, but it's better this way. It's better if I forget this whole situation happened and I forget about her. Am I so selfish?

Ha, I think so.

I'm still confused. How can I easily forget about her, when I can't forget about Yusei?

I guess, I just can't.

* * *

Man, why am I so exhausted? Even my stomach hurts. I placed my hand over my stomach and rubbed it. I should have eaten breakfast. Too late now.

I scanned the empty hallways, searching for anybody to talk to. I'm such an idiot, everyone's in class. I'm just...lonely.

Almost two months have passed since I broke up with Jaden. Poor thing, he's still ignores me. I'm like dust to him. However, I've seen him glance at me a couple of times. I've tried to talk to him, but I always hesitate and give up. Poor me.

I've noticed, I'm slowly turning back to my old self. Emotionless and quiet. Bitter to the bone, as well. It's horrible. I can't be like that anymore. If I continue to act like this, I'll eventually turn to people for comfort. Use them and throw them away, like toys; once they bore me. I can't believe I used to do that.

I'm starting to think, was it a good idea to break up with Jaden? I'm sure, I mean, he's not getting hurt anymore. Though, he's not happy. He will be eventually.

I placed my hands over my face and groaned into them. I'm sulking! I'm getting depressed! It was for the best. It was for the best.

I can't turn back. I need to be happy. Happy for him.

Why can't we both be happy without each other?

"What about him?"

I froze. My feet were glued to the floor. That voice, I recognize it. Could it be?

Chi. That's her voice.

I turned my head and scanned around. I don't see her anywhere. Where could she be?

"Tell me about him."

Another voice. It's loud and high-pitched. Chi is with one of her friends.

My eyes scanned around and spotted a corner. I headed over and around the corner, stood Chi with her friend. They stood talking to each other in front of the lockers. I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but what could they be talking about? Who is "him"?

"What do you want to know about Yusei?" Chi asked her friend.

Me? What could she want to know about me?

Her friend, who was a few inches taller than her, smiled. Her short black hair was pushed back to show her perfect formed face. "I want to know how you managed to be with him. I mean, you two suddenly stopped talking in your sophomore year." She spoke in a not-so loud voice.

Chi gasped and giggled. "Oh, well he suddenly started to ignore me after what happened between us. It was strange, but since that day I've been helplessly in love with him."

I know she's in love with me, but I didn't know she was in love with me since that day.

Her friend smiled and spoke again. "That's sweet, but what about now? Wasn't he with some guy...oh, what's his name again?" She held a finger up to her mouth, desperately trying to remember.

"Jaden." Chi hissed. Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her teeth. "That's his name."

Her friend wasn't phased by her sudden anger, but only smirked. "Hm, yeah him. I can tell you despise him."

"Hell yeah! He pissed me off!" Chi yelled. "He was always happy around Yusei and Yusei was always happy around him, too. It just made my blood boil."

I couldn't breathe. My chest was tense and my whole body was frozen. What? I didn't know Chi hates Jaden. What does this mean?

"Ah, so you were jealous? You envied him." Her black-haired friend asked. Chi nodded and tried her best to calm herself. "So, how did you react when you found out they were together?"

Chi clenched her fists and began to confess. "I heard they were together from Juro. He didn't tell me, but he and his friends were talking about it. But you have no idea how furious I was. The thought of them being together almost made me vomit. Jaden doesn't deserve Yusei. At. All."

My mind was going crazy. Chi, is horrible. Now I know what Jack meant. She is not sweet and innocent, she is sinister. I can't believe I've been spending my time with her.

"Tell me more."

"So, when I found out. I desperately wanted Yusei. I wanted Jaden to suffer and to know Yusei is mine." Her mouth curled up into a sinister smile. "I had guys beat him up and forced my girls to also molest him." She began to laugh in such an evil way, shivers went through my spine. "Why? You ask. To put it simply, if Jaden was getting hurt, Yusei would realize that Jaden is getting hurt for being with him. So, the only solution Yusei would have, is to break up with him."

My mouth hung wide open. I was panting and I was trying my best to fight back the tears. I-I can't believe it worked.

Oh my god and Jaden knew. He knew what Chi was doing, and all those times she helped out to save Jaden...she was simply playing around. She deserves to suffer.

"Wow, so evil, Chi." Her friend smiled and laughed. "Did you kiss him?" She asked.

"Yeah! A couple of times. His lips are irresistible. I just can't believe Jaden has kissed those same lips." Chi smiled and went back to acting like an innocent girl in love.

This disgusts me. I can't waste time. I have to do it.

I stepped out of the corner and began to walk towards Chi. I made sure to keep my posture calm and composed.

"Yusei, baby!" Chi exclaimed. Baby? Really? We aren't even going out! She beamed from ear to ear. Little did she know, her happiness was going to be short-lived.

Her friend, giggled and moved to the side. I faced Chi and glared at her. She noticed and was stunned.

"What's wrong, Yusei?" She asked in a fake concerned voice.

_ Tch._

"Well." I began. She's pissing me off, pretending to be concerned and innocent. "I happened to be walking around when I saw you and your friend. I heard my name, so I decided to hear what you guys were talking about." My voice slowly grew tense and loud. Chi's eyes widen with fear.

I cleared my throat and clenched my fists. "I can't believe I thought you were innocent. You're just some self-centered bitch, who's desperate and sinister!" I screamed at her. "I can't believe you did all that shit to Jaden! Thanks to you, I'm the bad guy here! I lost half of my friends and only gained you!"

"Y-Yusei...you don't understand..." Her voice trembled and her eyes were watery.

"Oh, I understand! You were envious of Jaden. You couldn't accept him being happy with me!" I continued to yell at her. I don't care how loud I was, but she needs to know what she did was horrible. "You ruined his and my happiness! Jaden got hurt because of you and he knew, but he was too scared to even confess!"

"But he was a big brat!" Chi snapped. Her eyes were on fire. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "He doesn't deserve happiness from you, I do! He can go to hell for all I care!"

I don't care.

She deserves it.

My hand flew across her cheek. A loud slap of skin coming in contact rang in the hallway. Her cheek grew red, and her tears came as waterfalls. She sobbed and clenched her cheek.

I know I shouldn't hit girls, but-

Was I right to do it?

I grew tense and spoke to her in a low voice. "I need to fix this whole mess because of your sinister plan." Chi kept her gaze glued to the floor. Her tears slowly dripped, making a small puddle. "I don't love you, I love him, and only him." I confessed.

She gritted her teeth and whispered, "Go. It doesn't matter anymore."

"I'm sorry." I whispered back. I turned on my heels and my dull, watery eyes met her friend's surprised eyes. I narrowed my eyes on her and walked past her. Behind my back, I could her trying to calm Chi down. Chi didn't listen and continued to remain motionless.

I was harsh and terrible back there. Although I hit her, she deserves it. Well, that' what I believe. Now, that I know the truth, I can fix this whole mess.

Ah, but I'm afraid. It could take me years to fix this. Amaya said Jaden would never forgive me. I hit him, even when I knew he was bullied when he was younger. Could that have damaged him so much? I hope it didn't.

That reminds me, did Jaden cry as much as Chi was crying right now?

I froze and my whole chest gained an uncontrollable pain. I covered my mouth to muffle my low cry. I fucked up.

Jaden yelled at me, saying he hates me and never wants to see me ever again. I really did hurt him more than Chi hurt him. He did cry a lot.

I'm a horrible person. He didn't deserve any of that pain. God, I want everything to go back to the way it was. When Jaden and I were only friends.

But, we wouldn't be together. Though, it would be better...right?

I let out a deep breath and continued to walk to class.

I don't think this can be fixed.

I really screwed it up, big time.

* * *

Today was so tiring! I don't know how much longer I can take this. Two more months, and I'm out. I can move away. Hey! I can go back to my hometown! Yes, it think that's what I'm going to do.

I froze and thought about the idea. Ah, but where can I stay? Maybe Yugi's house. His grandfather is really friendly and caring. I smiled softly and continued on my way home.

Tomorrow is the weekend, and I don't have anything to do tonight and tomorrow. It's going to be boring like always.

I placed my hand under my chin and thought about today. Amaya said I should stop drinking. Funny how I ended up like this. Drinking is my only escape, though. Please tell I'm not turning into an alcoholic. Does my father even have any drinks left?

My shoes scoffed against the concrete sidewalk and my crimson red jacket gently flapped against my sides. I glanced down and frowned. My legs look thin, so does my stomach. I haven't been eating properly. If I want to get better, I have to start treating myself better.

"Hey, Jaden!" A voice called.

I stopped right on my tracks and turned around. I smiled when I spotted Johan walking up to me. "Johan." I whispered.

"I'm glad I caught up to you." He spoke. He flashed me a grin and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He motioned me to continue walking and so we decided to walk home together. "Say." He began. I glanced at him and waited. "Are you doing anything tonight?" He asked.

I stared up at his emerald orbs. "No." I muttered.

He smiled once again and got excited. "Then, do you want to come to a party with me?" He asked with excitement.

A party? I haven't been to a party in a long time.

"You know, to take your mind off of this whole mess."

If I'm with Johan, then I'll be okay. A party sounds nice on a Friday night. "Sure!" I answered. Then it occurred to me. "Ah, but I wasn't originally invited. People will think I'm intruding." I informed.

"Don't worry about that!" He reassured me. "If you're with me, then they'll know I brought you along, plus I told my friend who is hosting the party. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Okay." I let out a sigh of relief.

Johan chuckled and pressed against me. "We're going to have so much fun together!" He shouted. I joined in with his laughter and together we headed towards home.

* * *

If I don't panic again, I'll try to update sooner. Also, end of the year exams have been taking my time. Only a week left of school, and I'll be on vacation! More time for me to write!

Anyways, next chapter is going to be very intense and surprising!


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for a very late update. I was going to upload this last night, but I got sidetracked and couldn't.

Warnings: There are mentions of alcohol, smoking use and what you would usually expect in a high school party.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

A party? I never knew I would actually go to a party, and I'm sure everyone there are the popular kids from school. It's not that I have a problem with them, I just feel nervous around them. I really don't know. Though, I guess it'll be fun. Johan will be with me.

Lately, he's been trying so hard to cheer me up. He really shouldn't wear himself out. I can take care of myself.

Actually, I take that back. I can't take care of myself. I've been drinking to cope. I've been eating less. I really wish none of this happened.

I froze and stood in the middle of my hallway. I hate feeling this way. Yusei is really gone from my life, and everything will never be the same. Two more months. Just two more months. Knowing this helps me get through the day. Sounds strange, but it really does.

I stepped inside my room and scanned around my room. Messy as ever. I bent down and picked up a tight pair of jeans. If it's a party, you have to dress appropriately. Does that even make any sense? I don't make sense anymore.

After slipping them on, I slipped on my usual shoes and paced around the room. What's at this party? Is there going to be alcohol? I'm sure there will be.

"Why am I so nervous?!" I screamed. My voice carried out throughout the house. My arms fell right by my sides. I have this sick feeling. Something doesn't feel right. "I must be tired." I tell myself. I placed my hand right on my face and chuckled.

My chuckles grew to a fit of loud laughter. I sound like a maniac. I never noticed the wetness on my hand nor on my cheeks. When I did, I stopped and stared in surprise at my wet hand. I turned my head and met my reflection right on my mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and teary. A frown grew on my face. This only caused me to cry some more.

I don't know how long I cried, but when I recovered, I was lying on the floor. The sun had set and the stars gleamed through my window. The carpet floor felt wet from my tears. Using my arms, I pushed myself up from the floor. I need to put on a shirt. I reached over my bed and slipped on a black shirt.

Johan said he would pick me up. Ah, did he already come? I hope he hasn't. My legs felt wobbly and weak. Walking made it impossible. I grabbed onto the door knob and gave myself a boost. The hallway was dark and quiet. My hand trailed the wall, searching for the light switch. My fingers brushed against the switch. With a quick flick, the whole hallway burst with a bright light.

I squinted my eyes and waited for my vision to adjust. I never noticed how lonely my house is. It's extremely quiet and our walls are bare. No portraits of our family.

A knock came from the front door. That must be Johan. Taking quick steps, I reached for the door knob and opened the door. Joan stood outside with tight jeans and a simple white dress shirt. He grinned at me and motioned me to get outside. The night air was chilly. I shivered as I tried to lock the front door.

"You're looking good." Johan mentioned. He smirked at me and placed his arm around my shoulders.

"You too." I replied.

My eyes turned to Johan's expression. He looks really excited. "Johan, are you sure it's okay if I come?" I asked him.

"Yeah! I called my friend, he said it was fine. Plus, he likes it when a lot of people from school come to his parties."

"So, he's popular?"

"Yeah, but he's a really nice guy." Johan stared at me with a goofy smile. "Oh Jaden, don't worry it'll be okay. I'm sure you'll have fun."

A smile crept on my face. I squinted my eyes and laughed. Johan can make me happy. "I'm sure I will." I finally responded. However, my stomach still had the same sick feeling.

Johan's hand trailed down to my own. He pulled me beside him. "Let's hurry up, okay?" He called at me. I chuckled and stared at his excitement.

Each star up in the sky, gleamed down at us, as we ran through the dark streets. The moon was our only light source and each moment that passed, I slowly got happy, but was still worried.

Something just doesn't feel right.

* * *

"Whoa." I awed in amazement. The house was huge; bigger than mine. My eyes trailed around the front yard. A lot of people from school are here, even the ones I recognize. As Johan and I walked up to the front door, some of our classmates waved at us, especially me. I tried to muster a grin, but ended up giving an awkward smile.

In everyone's' hand they held a red cup, from the smell, I could tell it was alcohol. Inside, it was way worse than outside. I bumped into a couple heavily making out. I cringed and quickly went back to Johan's side. "J-Johan." I whispered. He turned his head towards me. "This place is...crazy." That's all I could say.

"Yeah I know, but you'll get used to it." He reassured me. His eyes scanned around the room. He grinned once he saw his friend. "Hey!" He yelled out waving his hand to him.

"Johan, you made it!" He called back as he trotted towards us. With his tall stature, I felt small. His dark azure eyes stared at us. He beamed and continued to talk. "Ah, you must be Jaden." I nodded my head and glanced away. "Don't be shy! I'm sure you'll have a great time here!" His dark green hair slowly moved over his eye.

"I-I'll try to." I muttered. I received a grin from the both of them.

"Johan, you have to check this out!" A petite girl called to him. Her light blonde hair was styled in two pigtails.

"I'll be there!" Johan replied. He turned to me and yelled through the now loud music, "If you need me, I'll be around." And with that he left.

I watched as he met up with the girl. They smiled at each other and both went outside. "What's outside?" I asked, the green-haired male. He had remained by my side.

"A hot tub, and a game of beer pong." He took a sip from his red cup. He noticed my staring and chuckled. I jumped and felt my cheeks grow warm. "Do you want a drink?" He offered a cup to me.

I stared at it and could smell the strong alcohol. "S-Sure." I uttered. My hands shook, I was afraid I was going to drop it. Since I've been drinking lately, the taste of the strong alcohol was normal to me.

"Johan told me why he brought you along." He spoke up. He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "It's not my business to know what exactly happened...but was it bad?" He asked. His voice was filled with concerned. I really don't like people, who barely know, to worry over me.

"Well, yeah." I muttered. "I'm still learning to move on."

"That's good!"

The music completely drowned out our conversation. We didn't speak, but only stood side by side. Finally after a long minute, Johan's friend stood up straight and started towards the front door. "W-Wait!" I called to him. He turned back and waited. "W-what's your name?" I asked. My gaze drifted down to my cup.

"Fujiwara."

I glanced up and saw his smile. I smiled back. He turned back around and left. I was alone in the wide living room. Other party animals moved around, trying to get to one place to another. Where should I go now? Should I go find Johan? He could be having fun right now. I don't want to be a bother.

I jugged down my drink and let out a deep breath. My vision suddenly got a bit blurry. Maybe I shouldn't drink anymore. I don't want to wake up on the floor or outside. I made my way around the living room and entered the kitchen. A few kids from school were all sitting by the dining table, drinking and eat snacks. They waved at me and smiled. I grinned and quickly threw my cup away.

I should see what's outside. A hot tub outside? Fujiwara must be rich. Funny how I've rarely seen him at school. Well, since I've been dealing with all this shit, I barely recognize my own classmates. I stopped and peered outside in the backyard. Johan's not here.

I took a step outside and was greeted with a strong scent of smoke. To my side, stood three guys holding cigarettes in their hands. One of them noticed me and held an unlit cigarette. "Do you want one?" He asked. His eyes were all droopy. Must be from the alcohol.

"Uh...I don't really smoke." I responded with a meek voice.

"It wouldn't hurt to try one."

I stared at him and the cigarette. It wouldn't hurt to try one, right? It's just one. I reached out and gently slipped it out of his fingers. He smirked and pulled out his lighter. I placed the cigarette between my lips and leaned in. With a quick flick, the tip of the cigarette lit up. From watching so many other people smoke, I instinctively know what to do. After taking a big whiff, I let out the smoke.

The other two guys began to laugh and cheer me on. A smile grew on my face. I shouldn't be feeling this way from a cigarette, but I feel all the weight from my problems being lifted from my shoulders. It feels nice.

"Thanks, man." I grinned and waved them a goodbye as I headed towards the hot tub. I played around with the smoke from my cigarette, making rings and letting them out from my nose. I feel like a big rebel right now.

When I reached the hot tub, everyone around it was happily laughing and chatting with each other. Some were clearly already drunk, others were slowly losing their balance. In the hot tub, about six people could fit in. Two guys and two girls were currently in it. A red-headed girl, hungrily kissed her boyfriend...or just a friend. I'm not sure. A petite light brown-haired girl, flirted with the guy next to her.

The blonde haired male played around with her hair. Seeing couples makes my stomach sick. As I took a closer look, I finally recognized the blonde male.

"Jaden, what are you doing here?" Juro asked. He gaped at me in surprise.

"J-Juro." I stuttered. It was a surprise to see him here, though he's popular, so there's no reason he wouldn't be invited. "J-Johan brought me along." I replied. I moved around the group of half drunk people and stood behind Juro. I leaned in and stuck my cigarette in between my lips. Smoke escaped from my slightly open mouth.

"Why are you smoking?" He asked as he turned his head to face me. His wet hair clung to his cheeks and forehead.

"They offered me one." I answered in a bored voice. I let out a cloud of smoke and continued to stare at him.

Juro's eyes remained on my face, never moving away. He glared at me and finally replied, "Just don't get addicted to them." He held his hand out at me. I stared at his wet hand, unaware of what to do. His thin and long index finger pointed to my lit cigarette. Oh, he wants some. I gladly gave him my cigarette, and watched as he took a puff and slowly let it out.

I extended my hand to reach for it. "Nope. You're not getting it back." I groaned and pouted my lips at him. Juro held his hand a few inches away from his mouth, muffling his laugh, "That's not going to work on me, Jaden." He stated.

"Fine!" I yelled, but cracked a smile. I really shouldn't be smoking. My gaze fell down to the clear water. My fingers brushed along the side, gently falling into the warm water.

"Jaden, keep your eyes open." I shot back and stared at Juro with a stunned and confused expression. He dipped the cigarette in the water, burning the flame away. He leaned into my ear and whispered, "I don't want you to get hurt. People here can be crazy when drunk." I gasped and waited for him to finish. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay." I uttered. I leaned back and began to walk away. Peering over my shoulder, I see Juro flicking the cigarette to ground, and leaning in to talk with the girl sitting beside him again. I really don't understand what he means. I do know that people can get crazy when drunk, but do the people here get worse than what I actually know?

That reminds me, where is Johan? I scanned around the backyard, searching for my teal-haired best friend. I haven't noticed a lot more people have arrived. I froze when I felt a hand touch my neck. "Hey, what are doing here all alone?" A soft voice slurred.

I turned around and met a black-haired girl. She smiled at me and stumbled onto me. I stared down at her, confused, disgusted and scared. "L-Let's h-have some...fun!" She giggled into my chest and tried to drink out of her cup. She's obviously drunk. I pushed her off me and glared at her. "Why did you do that?" She asked in a drunken voice.

"Leave me alone." I snarled. I won't tolerate anybody who comes on to me like this.

"Whatever." She mumbled and left. She stumbled around with her heels, dropping her cup along the way.

I quickly dashed into the house. I desperately searched for a place; a secure place. By the kitchen, the counter to the far corner, held a perfect place for me. I tiptoed over and made no noise whatsoever. The light doesn't reach at this far corner. This is a perfect place to stay. I slid down to the floor and placed my back against the counter. I sighed and ran my hand through my now slightly damp hair.

The smell of strong alcohol and smoke clung to my clothes and body. The room began to smell like sweat as well. What did I get myself into? Does Johan actually enjoy these kinds of parties?

My eye lids were slowly closing and the last thing I saw was my hand fall limp against my thigh.

* * *

Laughter.

Laughter rang in my ears.

The smell of strong alcohol and smoke lingered in the air. Cautiously, my eyes began to open. After a few seconds my vision had adjusted. I remained in the same spot; behind the counter in a dark corner. I turned my head and peered over the side of the counter. The music was still incredibly loud.

I could still hear the laughter of a group of people. Slowly, I lifted myself from the ground. I felt woozy and tired, but I'm not drunk, thankfully. The kitchen is a mess! Empty cups and bottles of vodka laid scattered on the floor. This whole place is a mess. A peeked outside and confirmed my suspicions. A few guests were sprawled on the grass, half awake and completely wasted. What time is it anyway?

I shook my head and completely gave up on them. Upon entering the living room, a group of my classmates and other students from my school were all sitting in a circle on the rug floor.

"J-aden!~ C-come here!" Johan yelled, while slurring his words. Oh no, he's drunk. I stared at him dumbfounded. Sure, he can be crazy at parties, but I never expected him to get this wasted.

I groaned and covered my face with my hand. "Johan!" I yelled out.

"W-What?" He slurred his words again. His friends continued to laugh along. He reached for his cup and drank out of it, making grunting noises. He let out a big sigh of satisfaction. "Hey, J-Jaden...join us f-for a game of tru-uth or dare!"

Truth or dare? I've never really liked that game, but it wouldn't hurt to play it. Besides how bad can it get with drunk people? I shrugged my shoulder and stepped towards him. The floor was covered with streamers and empty cups. I kneeled down and sat cross-legged next to Johan. He wrapped his arm around me and chuckled. "Y-you're amazing, yo-you know that?!" The smell of alcohol lingered from his breath.

I cringed and pushed him off. "Don't get close to me with your stench." I snapped.

"Oi. Oi. No need to be rude."

Still, even this way, he's even more annoying. I narrowed my eyes on him and turned back to the other guests. They continued to laugh and drink. A brown-haired male, pulled out two bottles of brand new vodka. Everyone cheered and reached out to hold their cups. They passed the bottle around, filling their cups up.

When it got to Johan, he almost spilled the drink all over himself. "J-Johan! Watch o-out!" The same male yelled at him. Johan chuckled and shook his head. He handed me the bottle and eyed me. "Where's your cup?" He asked.

"I threw it away. Anyways, I don't want any."

"Whatever."

I handed the cool bottle to a blonde-haired girl. "Okay, let's get this started!" Someone shouted. They motioned for everyone to get closer and pay close attention. "I'll go first." The same guy who gave me the cigarette answered. His droopy eyes skimmed at each of our faces. He grinned and pointed at a skimpy girl."Tru-uth or dare..." He slurred his words.

"Truth!" She screamed as she jumped up. Her breasts moved as well. I almost gagged at the sight of her outfit. A tight tank top, a short skirt and high heels. So trashy.

The dirty blonde haired male rubbed his chin, he smirked after a few seconds. "So, I heard you gave someone head, like an hour ago. Is this true?" My jaw dropped at the question. This party is starting to get sick.

"Hmm, why yes." The skimpy girl smirked and licked her lips. Everyone cheered and wooed her on. I remained sitting beside Johan, motionless and disturbed. This is why I hate this game. I'm starting to regret coming here.

"Truth or dare?" The same girl yelled at her friend who was sitting beside her. A bump was heard from upstairs. My eyes trailed up to the ceiling. I tilted my head to the side, curious to know what was going on upstairs.

"Damn, they need to keep it down up there." Johan growled. He drank out of his cup and glanced at me. "You know what people do upstairs, right?" He asked with an annoyed expression. I shook my head no. _Tch._ "You know, uh...h-how do I say this?" He reverted his gaze down to his cup.

"I don't understand..." I muttered.

"They're doing exactly what you and Yusei did at the resort!"

My eyes went wide, and my heart began to race. "R-Really?" I stuttered. My cheeks flushed and I gawked at him.

"Yes, sorry." Johan grumbled.

I frowned and clutched the front of my shirt. My heart is beating so fast and it's starting to hurt so much. I guess Johan apologized since he knew I would react this way. I tilted my head up and stared up at the ceiling. I could feel all of my food reach the end of my throat. I can't believe these people actually do these kind of stuff in someone's house.

I quickly turned my head back to the game and saw the skimpy girl's friend sitting on a black-haired guy's lap. I made a face and glanced at Johan. His hand was over his mouth. At first I thought he was getting sick, but as I got a closer look, he was laughing.

"Johan, y-your turn!"

Johan grinned, "Dare!" he shouted. I stared at him in horror. Does he realize what he might get dared to do? Wait, he's drunk.

"I dare you t-to mak-ake out with him!" The petite girl pointed towards the guy sitting next to Johan. He smiled at Johan. His hazel eyes gleamed at the dare.

"S-Sure! Whatever let's do this!" Johan exclaimed. I watched as he moved closer to the black-haired male. He cupped his cheeks and began to lean in. I hitched my breath and couldn't handle the anticipation.

Their lips locked and immediately began to kiss each other hungrily. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. Johan was pulled to the black-haired male's lap. He moaned as his tongue trailed the outside of their lips.

The sight of seeing Johan kissing someone else of the same gender, makes my feel uneasy. I don't have anything against it, I mean, I am in love with Yusei. However, it's Johan! I always expected him to only like girls. This is a dare, so...

Johan smiled into the kiss and began to laughed. He pulled away and grinned at the others. Some of them groaned in disappointment, others just laughed along. Everyone is drunk, close to being wasted. I take it back, this game _can_ get bad with drunk people.

I stood up from the floor and hung my head low, covering my face. "I'm leaving." I muttered to Johan.

He glanced up and narrowed his eyes. I expected him to tell me to stay longer instead, he mumbled, "Okay, bye." My heart took another sharp pain. I bit my lip and made my way towards the front door. I turned the knob and emerged outside.

I froze at the sight of the heavy rain pouring. It was even loud. How come we didn't hear it from outside. Ah, it must me from the loud music and laughter. My eyes scanned around the patio. No one is here. I stuck my hand out and felt the cold touch of the rain hit my warm skin. I shivered at the touch.

Just as I was about to step back, a rough hand pulled on my arm. Another hand was placed over my mouth, muffling my screams of fear. I shut my eyes and felt myself being dragged out into the rain. What's going on?! Who is grabbing me?

"J-Jaden, y-you look so cute. Don't b-be scared!" A low voice spoke. Their breath smelled like cigarettes. Cautiously, I reopened my eyes and met sharp green eyes. I gasped when I recognized them. It's one of Juro's friends.

"Uh...w-what do you want?" I asked. My voice trembled and my body was shaking. The rain poured down on us. My clothes were now completely soaked!

He pushed me against the side of the house. My back hit the wall with a hard thud. I hissed in pain and stared at Juro's friend in fear. His hand caressed my cheek and trailed down to my neck. He leaned in, close enough to feel his warm breath against my neck. "S-stop." I let out a small whimper. His tongue trailed on my neck.

This is terrible! I let out a cry as his other hand was pushed under my shirt. His fingers roamed around, feeling every part of my chest. I desperately tried to push him off, but I only managed to hit him in his chest.

"Calm down...it's going to be okay." He whispered in a gross manner. Tears streamed down my cheeks as his lips began to kiss and suck my flesh. I cried and screamed, but my voice was drowned by the loud heavy storm.

His hand grabbed both of my hands and pinned them on top of my head. I wriggled under his grip and desperately tried to be free. "Stop! Just stop!" I screamed some more. It was no use. He won't listen. No one can.

He trailed his lips up to my chin. Sucking and licking me there. This is horrible. Someone take him off me! Please, someone... "Y-Yusei..." I whispered. My sobs became frequent and loud. I need him. I wish he was here to save me.

His hand trailed down to my jeans. He unbuttoned them and slowly trailed his hand lower. I let out a piercing cry and kicked him right in the stomach. Juro's disgusting friend, stumbled back. He gripped his stomach and kneeled down. He coughed and coughed. I don't care if I hurt him, he was going to rape me.

I panted and stared down at him. I quickly buttoned my jeans and slowly began to walk away. My eyes stayed glued to him. He remained crouched. He slowly began to rise from the drenched grass. In an instinct, I bolted away from him.

I dashed through the immensely wet grass. Never looking back, I headed down the street, while tears streamed down my cheeks. I let out low cries and sobs.

The rain still came down, drenching my clothes. A few thunder storms could be heard from the distance. I really need to hurry up. I can't be outside for too long. My legs were slowly losing their balance. My body was freezing up. I slowed down a bit and let myself regain my breath.

I covered my mouth and cried even harder. I shook my head as every little sharp pain came back. I shouldn't have come. If I listened to Juro, this wouldn't have happened. God, what am I suppose to do? Everything is a mess. I'm a mess.

I-I still love him.

If only we were still together, this wouldn't have happened.

I needed him.

I _need_ him.

Picking my feet off the ground, I began to run towards my neighborhood. There's only one place I can go. The only place I can be safe. In that place, someone can tell me everything will be okay. I need them to tell me, everything will be okay.

* * *

Even if I am on vacation, I have a really hard time on writing my chapters, also I get lazy or distracted. So please expect these chapters to be updated a bit late. Anyway, let me know how this chapter went, and I promise you this is the last time, something bad happens to Jaden. Sorry! （ﾉ´д｀）


	26. Chapter 26

Hey, a new chapter is up! I lost the motivation to write, but recently gained it from reading a few kawoshin fanfics and a few one-shots. I left you guys on a cliffhanger, kind of and didn't want you guys to wait any longer. so, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

It's shallow to be thinking this way. The emptiness inside me is slowly growing. Almost enveloping my whole body. I have no idea how long I've cried. My hands are wet from crying into them. I hate feeling this way. I wish to disappear, and to never be found.

Taps came from the windows of the living room. The rain is heavy tonight. The perfect weather to drown myself to sleep; alone. Soft thunders rang through out the house. Everything is silent, except for the roaring of the rain. I let out a shallow breath and slowly lifted my head, from its propped position. The light is dim and my hands glisten with tear stains.

I'm depressed. I've gotten bad again. How can I change this? I don't want to hurt anybody else.

My life dramatically change since the day I met Jaden. I can still perfectly remember seeing his bright smile. It radiated and made us all...happy. He's the only person who could hold so much joy and excitement.

If we hadn't been together, he would still be happy and moved along, searching for a brighter future without me. Of course, we'd still be friends; nothing more though.

I groaned into my hands and cringed. Since I arrived home from school, my mind has been clouded with nothing but horrible thoughts, especially since I found out about what was Chi's true plan. I still can't believe I fell for it. I was too gullible. This shouldn't have happened. Every little mess was created by Chi and her fucking plan.

Still, how can she hate him? He never harmed her in any way. Well, she was jealous. Actually envious of him. I just think she shouldn't have done that. I'm sure she knew it was going to end very badly though.

Poor Jaden was extremely hurt by her. I hurt him, too; which makes me a terrible person. I doubt he will forgive me. I don't deserve him at all. But-

_I want him back._

A knock on the front door woke me up from my thoughts. I whipped my head towards the sound. Who would be knocking at my door so late at night, especially when there's a heavy thunderstorm? I slowly lifted myself from the couch and made my way towards it. Before I opened the door, *I wiped the marks of sadness from my face.

When I did open the door, I was met with a rush of wind and rain splattering on the porch. Drenched from head to toe, stood a familiar brunette. My chest became numb, and my voice was caught in my throat. My eyes widen at the sight of Jaden standing on my doorsteps. His hair was all mangled from the rain. His usual bright brown eyes, were now bloodshot and dull. He stared at me and hesitated to speak. I noticed as he glanced away and whispered, "Can I come in?"

"Y-Yes!" I quickly answer ushering him inside. With this opportunity, I took a closer look at him. His clothes were drenched and covered in mud. Had he been running? Why is he even here?

I moved around and faced him. I watched as he slipped his wet shoes off. A closer look and his socks were also wet. "J-Jaden." I began to speak in a soft voice. His brown orbs glanced at my face, but quickly darted to stare down at the floor. "Why are you here?" I finally asked after hesitating.

Jaden opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. He thought over what to say and finally began to reply. "I...was at a party..with Johan. Um...everybody was drinking and smoking. I-I watched as Johan was dared to kiss another guy."

My eyebrow twitched at the mention of the party where everybody was drinking and smoking. I can't see Jaden at a party like that. I would never allow him to even go to a party like that. Johan must have brought him along. Now, Johan kissing another guy? That's surprising. I never expected him to actually do that.

"He was drunk, so...he really didn't know what he was doing. Well, m-most of the people there were all drunk." Jaden shifted uncomfortably. He continued to scan around my hallway. "I-I got uncomfortable and decided to leave...but I shouldn't have." He muttered. His mouth formed a small frown. His lips quivered.

My chest began to hurt even more. I anticipated to grab onto Jaden. Something bad happened to him, I have a weird sensation about it. What happened?

Jaden grabbed tightly to his wet shirt. "Some guy...he grabbed me a-and was touching me." He uttered.

My breath hitched and anger boiled inside me.

"He tried to rape me." He cried out.

The air between us got tense. I refrained myself from blowing out my anger. I swallowed hard and let out a nervous breath. I moved to wrap my arm around Jaden's shoulders. "Come on. Let's get you out of these wet clothes." I whispered. He slowly took small steps. I lead him down the hallway to the bathroom.

He never spoke a word. He began to shake from the cold. When we reached my bathroom, I told him I'll be back with fresh clothes. I was a bit scared leaving him alone. I still can't believe what happened to him.

I scanned around my drawers searching for clothes. Jaden's thin and a bit shorter than I am. These clothes will fit him big, but at a time like this, it really doesn't matter. I grabbed one of my pajama pants, a dark shirt and clean pair of boxers. This will do.

I walked out of my bedroom to find the lights flickering. I groaned, knowing the heavy thunderstorm is causing all of this. I hope Jaden isn't scared. I scurried over to the bathroom.

Right on the closed toilet seat, Jaden propped himself right on it, stretching his legs out. His whole body looks slim. "I brought some clothes for you." I spoke. He stared up at me, but quickly looked away.

I sighed and moved towards him, placing the pile of clothes right by the sink. I knelt down to his level and tried to find any emotion in him. He continued to avoid any eye contact. "Look. I understand you're uncomfortable right now...but I really need you to cooperate with me." I whispered. Jaden bit his lip and slowly moved his gaze to me. "That's better." I smiled gently. The corners of my mouth twitched causing me to frown. I can't even hold a smile.

Jaden looks helpless.

"C-Can you help me...g-get out of these c-clothes?" He stammered to ask. I nodded my head and watched as he got up. He lifted his arms up, giving me an easier time on slipping his shirt off. I grabbed onto the him of the immensely wet shirt. I desperately tried to slip it off, but the shirt felt very heavy. I clenched tightly on the shirt and forced it off Jaden's head. He let out an exhausted breath.

"Um." I awkwardly stared at his wet jeans. "E-Even your jeans?" I asked. Jaden gave a confused expression, but finally understood. A small blush appeared on his cheeks. Everything around me seemed to stop. I could feel my hot tears, begging to pour out. It's seems like forever since I've seen his cute blush. I've missed those times when ever his cheeks grew to a rosy pink color. They always made his eyes bright.

But right now, he's at the brink of tears. This is entirely different.

Jaden sat down again and stretched his legs out. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down to his thighs. My eyes wandered down to his legs. They're so thin and pale, especially his thighs. I took a deep breath and leaned down to pull on his jeans. Jaden let out a whimper as I pulled down harshly. "I'm s-sorry." I stuttered.

He let out a shaky breath and replied, "It's okay." Again, I pulled and pulled. His jeans finally slid down to his ankles. Another pull, and his jeans came completely off.

I looked closely at his neck. It was filled with bruises, from thar disgusting bastard. A few scratch marks are faint on his neck. The sight of them make me want to vomit. I can't allow another person touching him like that.

I stood up and threw his jeans to the floor. I passed by Jaden to turn on the bath. Jaden's body is freezing cold. He needs to bathe in warm water. Twisting the faucet on, steamy water gushed out. I peered over my shoulder to see Jaden hugging himself. It's hard restraining myself from hugging him.

"The water should be warm enough for you." I spoke as I turned off the running water. I got up and headed towards the door, before stopping. "I'll make up some tea, okay?" I announced. Jaden remained silent. His eyes were firmly fixed on the tile floor. With that, I let out a sigh and left.

* * *

_What the hell have I done?_

Jaden was about to get raped and I wasn't there to stop it. He actually got hurt. Fucking Chi. I blame everything on her, but then again, I was gullible.

I stepped into the kitchen. The lights were dim and everything was in place. I'm the only person who uses the kitchen often. This place has to be neat and organized.

Right on the stove, I placed a tea-pot and waited for it to boil. My eyes roamed around the kitchen. I wonder if Jaden is already in the bath. I need details on what exactly happened at that party. Did Jaden drink or smoke? Now that I think about it, his clothes reeked of smoke and a bit of alcohol. Also his breath lingered of vodka. He definitely drank at the party.

I began to rub my forehead with my hand; this headache is killing me. Just when I was going to give up..he shows up. Wait. I reopened my eyes and stared blankly at the floor.

Could this be my chance to fix everything?

But he got hurt and I wasn't there to stop it.

I can feel my legs giving in. How much longer can I keep my emotions locked in? I bite my lips and let my mind wander off. My chest and heart hurt. My eyes are burning. I want him to forgive me. I want him to know how I much I love him. I just want Jaden to be happy.

I covered my mouth and shut my eyes close. He won't forgive me. He never will. It's too late.

"J-Jaden..." I cried softly. Tears don't spill out. My chest feels like it's being ripped apart.

The sound of water spilling, breaks my thoughts. I turned around and quickly turned off the stove. The water is covered in bubbles. Carefully, I pour the hot water in two mugs. I stared at the steam drifting around. I wish I could turn into vapor, then I would be out of this mess.

What tea? Which tea would Jaden like? I shrugged and reached inside the cabinet. I pulled out two bags of my favorite tea and placed them individually inside the mugs.

My mind began to linger back. The thoughts of that bastard touching Jaden like that, flooded my mind. I cringed and knelt down. I can't take this anymore.

I want everything to be okay.

After what seemed like forever, I stood up and pulled out the soggy bags. Steam still lingered. Carefully, I grabbed them by the handle and made my way out the kitchen.

The rain is still heavy and the thunders are much louder now. A bright flash appeared as I passed by a window. My footsteps rang in the vast empty hallway. I glance towards the bathroom door. It's wide open and the lights are closed. Jaden must be in my room.

I wandered inside and found him standing, facing the window. His hands clenched the window sill, as his glistening brown eyes gazed outside. "Jaden." I whispered. He turned around and I'm stricken with shock. Tears streamed down his stained face.

Jaden placed himself back on his feet. My pajama pants are long on him and my shirt is a bit big. I watched as his expression changed. His lip quivered as he began to speak, "Why?"

I'm taken aback. I continued to hold the mugs in my now shaking hands. "Why what?" I questioned.

A hiccup escaped his small mouth. "Why...d-did you leave me?" He asked. He continued to cry silently.

I clenched both mugs and forced myself to not answer. I still believe he doesn't deserve me. I'm horrible and good for nothing. I'm not suitable for him.

"Y-Yusei, please...t-tell me." Jaden cried out. He ran his hand over his eye. Tears still came. He bit his lip harshly, restraining himself from letting out a whimper.

My blank expression told him everything. I'm not going to answer. I just can't!

At this point, Jaden was desperate to make me spill everything. "Tell me! Why did you break up with me?!" He yelled. His cheeks were flushed and his chest was rising. His bangs were getting wet from his tears.

"J-Jaden..." I spoke out. My eyes wandered else where. I can't even look him in the eye.

His hands shot up to his face. Jaden sobbed and cried out. His whimpers could be heard throughout the room. "Y-Yusei!" He screamed. His shoulders and legs shook.

I'm terrible.

God, kill me now.

He doesn't deserve this.

My deep azure eyes fixate on his composure. Everything about him is broken. His heart, his solitude, his mind. Can I even fix this? I'm doubting myself again.

There's a deep silence. Jaden has stopped crying, but he continues to cover his face. He's now hugging himself tightly.

The soft thunders ring throughout the house. Rain continues to pour, drowning out the dark silence. A flash, and a big thunder appeared. Jaden slightly jumped.

Is the tea cold? My hands are still clenching the handles.

Every weight of this situation is weighing me down. I can feel my arms and legs giving in.

"This...wouldn't b-be happening..." Jaden began to speak again. His gaze is fixed on the floor. His small hands clench onto his shirt. Tears still come and go. "If you didn't break up with me." He spits out.

I stop myself from showing any emotion. However, it's all true it's my fault. Everything is my fault.

"I needed you.." Jaden's mouth quivered. He slowly brought his brown eyes up to mine. I see every little emotion in them. Sadness, anger, helplessness, hurt and just about every little bad emotion. His tears glistened in the dim moon light. "I called for you." He whispered.

"When?" I finally speak again.

"When he was touching me." He confessed. My eyes widen at the reply. "I wanted you to come to my rescue." Jaden cracked a smile and chuckled. "I know...it was stupid of me." He laughed out. His laugh grows louder, but abruptly stops. His hand now covered his left eye. Then, the tears come again.

"I needed you! You weren't there!"

I cringed and took a step back. I can't stand to see him. I shut my eyes and hope. Hope that he'll stop.

"You were suppose to be there for me!" Jaden cried out.

A shaky breath escaped my mouth. My arms are giving in. The mugs are shaking from my emotions.

"What happened to our promise?!"

My eyes shot back wide open. Promise. Our promise. I completely forgot about it. I promised I would never leave him alone.

_What the hell, Yusei? What were you doing? You were suppose to keep it. It was a promise after all._

Every emotion of his, flows to me. I can feel sadness, anger, hurt and helplessness. I...understand now. I was gullible in this whole situation. Jaden won't be happy unless, he knows.

I love him.

I want him to be happy.

He can't be this way.

The mugs slipped from my hands, as they lose my strength. They clashed with the floor, breaking into pieces. They crumbled and scattered everywhere. What once was warm tea, now covers the carpet floor. What a wet mess.

My whole body loses strength. I slowly fell to my knees. Jaden stepped back as he watched me crumble to the floor. His expression, is nothing but shock.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I began to confess in a loud tone. I've been holding everything in. I have to let it go. "Everything was my fault. I'm the reason you were getting hurt."

"W-What?" Jaden asked with a confused expression.

"I broke up with you because you were getting hurt!" I yelled. My cheeks were now stained with my tears. The warm sensation lingered down to my chin. I watched as my tears fell to the floor. "It was Chi's plan. She planned to break us part, but I know you already know this." My voice cracked and my throat grew dry. "You knew this, but you were so scared of telling me. I don't blame you."

Now, it was Jaden's turn to fall to the floor. He landed on his knees and stared blankly at me.

"Her plan went perfectly. You were getting hurt because you were with me. I didn't want you to get hurt anymore, so I thought it would be better if we broke up. If we weren't together, you wouldn't get hurt. How pathetic I am."

"Yusei." Jaden whispered. I slowly moved my gaze to his brown eyes. His tears welled up and slowly dripped down.

"But, I was fucking stupid to believe all that. Breaking up with you only caused you more pain. You even almost got raped because of me." I cried out. My voice was hoarse and my eyes were clouded with my tears. "If we were together, that would never have happened! You wouldn't be crying and we wouldn't be having this damn conversation!" I yelled out. Finally, I let everything out. I sobbed and cried. Whimpers escaped my mouth. How unmanly of me.

"I still love you! I want you to be happy!" I shook my head and gripped the carpet floor. "You can't be happy without me! I can't be happy without you!" Jaden's eyes widen. His mouth hung wide open. His voice desperately begged to be let out. "But, you don't deserve me! I'm a horrible person. You can't possibly still love me after all that I've done!"

"Yusei!"

"Please, just let me go. I don't deserve you." I whispered. "I don't even want to be alive after what I've done. I can't live, knowing I hurt you this much."

"Stop, Yusei-"

"I want to disappear. I want you to learn to live without me."

"Stop, Yu-"

"I want to die."

"Stop, Yusei! Just stop!" Jaden screamed as he threw himself on me. His thin arms wrapped around my neck. He laid down his head on my shoulder. "Please...don't say that." He said in a soft voice. "I want you to stay."

Using all the strength I had left, I lifted my arms and hugged Jaden back. The feeling of hugging him, returned. I never knew how much I missed holding him in my arms. I've longed for his touch. I pulled him closer to me, and rubbed my nose in his hair. His scent lingered into my nostrils. "Jaden." I finally spoke.

"Yusei, it's not your fault. Chi tricked you. She wanted you all to herself." Jaden spoke in his gentle voice. His hands cradled the back of my head. "She hurt me, not you. So, please...don't say that you don't want to be alive!"

"But, I slapped you in the face."

"Because I said something I shouldn't have!" Jaden pulled back and stared right in my eyes. His cheeks were terribly stained. "Yusei, I understand that you meant well. You never meant to hurt me, but wanted what was for the best." Finally, after months of being separated, his mouth curled up into a small smile. "I will always love you, no matter what. So, don't blame yourself." He whispered.

I reached up and cupped his cheeks. The softness of his skin, never left. Tears formed in his eyes. Using my thumbs, I wiped them away. "Jaden, I love you." I finally smiled. This caused Jaden to blush and giggle. Our eyes met; both filled with nothing but happiness and love. Our heads leaned in, our warm breaths collided. After two long months, our lips met. Jaden's soft and plump lips enveloped my own. We both longed for the feel of our kisses. His sweet taste lingered. My tongue trailed his lower lip. He smiled and gladly opened. I immediately thrust my tongue inside. Jaden moaned into the kiss and pushed himself closer. The kiss was passionate and tender. His warmth invaded me. My hands, now held his small back. Jaden reached up and tangled his hands in my hair.

_This is perfect._

Finally, we parted away for some air. His cheeks were a cute, pink shade. "You're so adorable." I whispered, as I caressed his cheek. Jaden grinned and nuzzled his cheek against mine. "J-Jaden. Do you forgive me?" I asked.

He was silent for a minute, then he answered, "Yes. If you promise to never leave me alone ever again."

I smirked and kissed his cheek. "I promise, and that's a promise I'll never break." My gaze trailed over to the mess. Jaden pulled back and glanced over. "Uh..we should clean this up." I mentioned.

"I'll clean it up." Jaden announced as he stood up. He stepped towards the bedroom door.

"Ah, Jaden!" I called to him. He turned around and tilted his head in confusion. "Isn't this your first time being in my house?" I asked.

His wide eyes blinked in a daze. "Oh, yeah it is!" He replied. "Why?"

"Well, then you don't know where the kitchen is."

Jaden let out a loud laugh. "Don't worry! I'll find it; your house isn't that big." And with that, he skipped out the door, in search of my kitchen.

A bright smile appeared on my face. I stared down at the floor and held the front of my shirt. I can't believe everything that just happened. Jaden actually forgave me! I'm possibly the happiest man on earth right now! A warm sensation appeared on my cheeks. I'm actually blushing. I feel like it's the first time we've confessed our love for each other. I'm just glad he's not mad at me. We can finally be happy again.

"I'm back!" Jaden yelled with joy. In his hands were paper towels and a trash bag. He went around and dropped to the floor. He handed me over a paper towel, and together we began to clean up the mess. He carefully threw the pieces of glass in the trash bag. I watched as his hands gracefully moved. "I guess that's fine." Jaden sighed. He glanced at me and smiled.

"I'll take this to the trash." I mentioned as I got up. He handed me over the rest of the paper towels and slowly moved to my bed. I quickly went out the door and made my way towards the kitchen. The kitchen was the same as I left it. So much for making tea. I froze and thought about Jaden's wet clothes. "I should wash them for him." I spoke.

I scurried to the bathroom and saw his clothes lying in a pile over by a corner. I reached down and picked them up. "They're all soggy." I cringed at the feeling. The laundry room isn't far from the bathroom. A step next door, and I threw them into the washer. "Tomorrow I'll dry them." I mumbled.

When I returned to my room, I was met with Jaden sprawled out on my bed. When our eyes met, he smirked and curled under the sheets, like a cat. My mouth curled into a smile. I stepped towards my bed and crawled under the sheets. Surprisingly, they were warm. A fluff of brown hair popped up from under the sheets. My pair of azure eyes, met his bright brown eyes. "What are you doing?" I laughed.

Jaden's arm wrapped around me. He laid his head upon my chest. "I can hear your heartbeat." He whispered.

"It's beating for you."

"You make me warm, just saying that." He nuzzled his nose into my shirt. "Yusei."

I stared down at Jaden, and watched as his eyes squinted every few seconds. My love. My life. My everything. He's here. He's back with me. I never want to let him go ever again. I never will. "You'll tell me everything from the day we broke up, to the party, right?" I asked.

"Hmm, of course. Tomorrow though."

"Of course." I kissed the top of his warm head and whispered, "Go to sleep, love."

A smile formed on his face. "Goodnight, Yusei."

"Goodnight, Jaden." I watched as he slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. His head remained laying on my chest. He softly breathed from his slightly parted lips. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer.

Before drifting to sleep, I kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you."

He's happy.

I'm happy.

_Finally._

* * *

* A lyric from _Cactus in the Valley - LIGHTS _(This song sums up how Yusei was feeling)

they're back together, yay! I hope you all are happy and just having a party or something. sorry if I made any mistakes, like with the past and present words, I have a problem with those.

so, with the sudden motivation, I'm going to go work on the next chapter! (I should update my other story) remember to leave some lovely reviews! I really want to know your reactions about this chapter!


End file.
